My ask the Kirby Characters
by XianiaKnight
Summary: Hey everyone it's time to shamlessly embarrass you favorite Kirby Characters with this awesomely random show. I accept dares and questions from everyone so ask away and let the insanity BEGIN! I'M BACK PEOPLE!
1. Let the madness BEGIN

**Ask the Kirby Characters **

Xiania- Well it's like two in the morning and I have nothing better to do with my life so from the depths of my somewhat crazy mind I bring you ask the Kirby characters!

Blade- yup she really has nothing better to do.

Sword- well she could be writing the next chapter of Warped Reflections.

Blade- True. Hey Xiania why aren't you doing that?

Xiania- That is absolutely none of your business, hey how did you guys get here anyway?

Meta Knight- I blame Dedede.

Sword and Blade- Yes lets blame Dumbdede!

Dedede- Why are you all so mean.

Blade- why are you so fat?

Fumu- Why don't you guys act your age?

Sword- I explained this already YOU DON'T KNOW HOW OLD WE ARE!

Blade- Both of you stop it or else.

Escargoon- Or else what?

Blade- Don't Question me.

Galacta Knight- Hello *smiles*.

Meta Knight- WHEN DID YOU GET HERE*le gasp*

Galacta Knight- Um like two minutes ago.

Xiania- Ok everyone QUITE*rage face*

Everyone- Yes ma'am.

Sword- she is scarier than Blade *shudder*

Blade- I heard that

Sword- running time *runs away*

Xiania- Focus everyone!

Meta Knight- Right, here on this oh so random question show we accept questions and dares provided they meet the following criteria.

Sword- *back* One there must be no serious bodily harm done to any of the cast but Dedede.

Meta Knight- Sword

Sword- Fine fun killer, no serious bodily harm done to anyone *pout face*.

Sirica- two

Xiania- what is with you guys and spamming in everywhere?

Sirica- anyway, two the dares must not be graphically inappropriate.

Xiania- I do not tolerate any type of M or beyond rated material, no adult scenes or dares or questions or language.

Blade- We will accept words like Crap, Hell, or damn but nothing beyond that *sad*

Escargoon- potty mouth

Blade what did I say about questioning me *rage*

Escargoon- Eep *runs away*

Dedede- everyone run she is gonna kill us all *runs away*

Xiania- Send in those questions people or else the overall randomness of these characters will cause the world to EXPLODE!

Meta Knight- Not really

Xiania- Sword was right you are a fun killer.

Galacta Knight- are you going to make me leave?

Xiania- No technically I didn't say that it HAD to be the anime characters sooooo you can stay as long as you and Meta Knight don't wreck my room.

Galacta Knight- Yezums *fist pump*

Meta Knight- why do you hate me?

Xiania- I don't hate you why do you hate Galacta besides the obvious *derp*

Kirby- POYO

Xiania- OMG *le gasp* WHEN DID YOU GET HERE.

Meta Knight- This is madness

Sword- No this is SPARTA

Meta Knight- No its not

Sword- Fun Killer.


	2. Chase Scenes and craziness

**Ask the Kirby Characters**

Xiania- Yay People asked questions so happy.

Blade- Do we have to answer these?

Sword- yeah what if they are embarrassing or strange or involve me kissing Blade

Meta Knight- that's a scary thought

Blade- OMG no way in hell.

Sword- *crying in the corner* forever alone

Dedede- see what you did

Blade- why do you care

Xiania- FOCUS PEOPLE

Galacta Knight- first question is from Random1

Sword-*back* that is awesome my friend

Galacta Knight- *smacks* do not interrupt me for it is RUDE

Meta knight- *growls* don't hit my Knave

Galacta Knight- *rage* don't tell me what to do

Xiania- Enough! Galacta read the question Meta go do something that isn't going to wreck my room.

Galacta knight- ok from random1, _Hey Sword and Blade how old ARE you guys. Meta knight I dare you to fight Galacta knight. Fumu why do you hate on Sword and Blade?_

Sword- do I have to answer?

Xiania-Yes you do

Sword- fine I'm 16 years old

Blade- And I'm 16 years too.

Xiania-there you go Fumu now you know anyway I have the awesome author say so I veto Meta and Galacta fighting sorry to disappoint.

Meta knight-*sad*

Galacta Knight- damn *goes and sits in the corner*

Fumu- I don't hate Sword and Blade they just need to act there age

Sword- Your not my mom so you can't tell me what to do! na na na na na *raspberry*

Blade- Mature, you do hate on us a lot; and Sword

Sword- yes?

Blade- stop fighting with a nine year old.

Sword- yes ma'am

Fumu- why do listen to her and not me.

Sword- *hugs Blade* cause I like Blade

Blade- O.O

Meta Knight- and now the conversation is awkward.

Galacta Knight-yes it is

Sirica- NEXT QUESTION BEFORE BLADE HAS A SPAZ ATTACK

Xiania-*cough* yes um next question if from Guest

Knuckle Joe- boring name

Sirica- *smacks Joe* RUDE

Blade- *smacks Joe* hate is for squares

Joe- meanies *goes to the corner*

Xiania- My god this is random anyway Guest said, _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! When I saw this is SPARTA I tried to say it but I keep on bursting out laughing hehhehheh._

Sword- Sometimes this place is SPARTA

Blade- he isn't joking really this place gets crazy weird

Meta Knight- Sword Blade it still isn't SPARTA

Sword and Blade- fun killer

Xiania- anyway, _oh make Escargoon take Dumbdede's HA! Hammer and whack him with it. Kirby: go and try to say a full sentence. Meta knight: be just like Kirby. Blade and Sword: take off your armor.__ Ask Meta knight why he where's his mask  
nice chapter by the way_

Xiania- thanks for the complement I spent all of ten minutes on the last chapter good to know that someone appreciated it *happy*

Escargoon- NOOOOOO if I take the hammer he will hit me and if I hit him with it he will hit me again Xia don't make me do this *begging on his knees*

Xiania- Nope sorry Escargoon I don't really like you and I have already used my author veto for this episode and Meta and Galacta fighting in my room. Don't call me Xia btw it's a nickname only ma friend can use.

Sword- *has popcorn* this is gonna be awesome

Blade- POPCORN

Meta Knight- Great now Blade's in food land

Blade- *drools*

Sword- sharing is caring *shares with Blade*

Escargoon- *steals Dedederp's hammer* I hate you all *hits Dedede*

Dedede- that's it I'm gonna kill you Escargoon *chases after Escargoon with another even bigger hammer*

Escargoon- HELP *running*

Xiania- well were not going to see them for the rest of the episode so good ridence

Kirby- I don't like to talk it's not fun *pouts*

Everyone- GASP YOU TALKED

Kirby- Poyo *cute face*

Sirica- well he did what he had to do so I guess he is off the hook *wants a question*

Meta Knight- I have to act like Kirby for the rest of the episode *scared*

Joe- answer your question first

Meta Knight- Fine I wear the mask because it intimidates people *duh*

Xiania- now act like Kirby

Meta knight- Rawr, Poyo * takes off the mask uber-cuteness insures*

Everyone- daw *dumb smiles*

Meta Knight- *teleports away*

Blade- No fair

Joe- *grabs Blade's armor and pulls*

Blade- *smacks Joe* perert

Xiania- in case you didn't already get it Blade is a girl

Sirica- you guys have to take off your armor

Sword- ok

Blade- I don't really care

Joe- then why did you hit me *rubbing face*

Blade- cause that was really odd

Xiania- go change now

Sword and Blade- ok

**Five minutes later **

Blade- we're back

Sword- yup

_Sword has Silvery hair with black streaks in it pale blue eyes and he is about 4 feet tall, he is very pale. Blade has bright red hair with orange, black, and yellow streaks red-orange eyes with a tattoo like mark that looks a bit like Wolfwraths around her left eye that is red and black; she is about 3.5 feet tall and is tan._

Sword- FANSERVICE *smiles stupidly*

Blade- idiot

Xiania- SWORD ARE YOU WAERING MY SHORTS

Sword- *fidgeting* maybe

Blade- run

Sword- bye everyone keep sending in those questions and we will answer and keep sending in those dare and we will continuum to do them as well *running*.

Xiania- get back here *rage*

Sirica- three reviews per chapter people so ask away, also you can bother Xiania with questions too

Joe- you can ask her about her stories, fan characters or what she is like personally.

Sirica- well we need to go so bye *leaves*

Joe- well bye from me too we need to go find Meta Knight, stop Dedede form killing Escargoon and Stop Xiania from killing Sword as well

Xiania- Damn it Sword I LIKED those shorts

Sword- she gonna kill me help

*note the appearances of Sword and Blade are my versions so if that's not the way you pictured them too bad*


	3. Why the HELL don't the doors lock?

**Ask the Kirby Characters **

Xiania- well a lot of people seem to like this so I got three reviews in less than three hours so here it is chapter three.

Blade- *still not wearing any armor* Does the first chapter even count cause we didn't answer any questions?

Sword- *also still not wearing any armor* I dun know does it even matter?

Dumbdederp- *wearing a cape (idk why) who freaking cares get onto the questions damn it I want to go home and watch some of my awesome cartoons.

Galacta Knight- *not wearing a mask (idk why)* you dare call that rubbish cartoons or even TV for that matter fat penguin man I am offended.

Meta knight- *wearing a mask* I agree

Galacta Knight- we just agreed

Meta Knight- O.O

Xiania Knight- anyway we got a lot of questions and a fair amount of time so I bring you yet another chapter of my ask the Kirby characters.

Sirica- you should work on warped reflections

Xiania- Later

Joe- ok so the first question is from Guest *cough still lame*

Blade- get hit you prick

Escargoon- language missy

Blade- Piss off

Meta Knight- Mouth Blade, watch it now

Sword- sense you make none

Xiania- back to the question people

Joe- anyway, guest said _heh since I forgot to ask Sirica and Joe a question or dare them I'll make them do two of each!  
SIRICA: act beautiful and hug Joe. Why are you so awesome and how come you can't be queen and take Dedederp's place (or Dumbdede)?_

JOE: YOUR NAME SHALL BE GUEST UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR MAKING FUN OF ME! AND YOU SHALL HAVE DUCT TAPE PUT OVER YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU SAY ANY OTHER RECKLESS NONSENCE! Why are you so mean and are you related to Sirica?

Xiania- your wish has been granted Sirica you got questions

Galacta Knight- I HAS NO QUESTIONS *forever alone*

Sirica- Do I have to hug Joe he is a Prick

Xiania- yes but you don't have to act beautiful for I use my author veto to save some of your dignity.

Sirica- thanks *runs up and hugs Joe then runs away* PLEASE NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN O.o

Joe- what

Sirica- I wouldn't be the queen because then I would HAVE to marry SOMEONE and I would have to deal with all of the pressers and responsibilities of RESPECTFULLY *shifty eyes to Dedede* running a Kingdom. As for the awesomeness I was born with it.

Meta Knight- makes sense

Blade- I agree

Sword- FEED ME NOW

Blade- no go sit in your corner you're in a time out.

Sword- *goes into the corner* mean

Joe- I don't want to be named Guest it's a scary name Xiania save me form the torture *begging*

Xiania- no for your disrespect you are henceforth know as Guest the Stupid so we don't get you confused with Guest.

Guest the Stupid- WHY *crying in the corner*

Galacta Knight- get back here and answer your questions you big baby

Guest the Stupid- fine meanies, I'm not mean, I'm honest

Blade- don't blame him I think that he was dropped as a child

Sirica- me too, anyway his immature nonsense is funny so we're not going to duct tape his mouth shut sorry Guest.

Guest the stupid- And no, Sirica and I are NOT related at all we have totally different families

Sirica- actually we are different races so that doesn't even work, like at all, sorry to disappoint.

Xiania- Next question oh hello there is more form Guest *confusion*

Galacta Knight- Guest also asked, _oh and Joe copy sword and say THIS IS SPARTA!__ No I change Sirica's second dare slap Joe hard and stop until you feel like it and Joe can't do anything about it._

Guest the Stupid- this is SPARTA

Meta knight- no its not

Sword- Meta Knight has been killing fun for thousands of years. True story

Blade- yup

Meta Knight- *angry eyes*

Sword- eep

Blade- moving along now

Sirica- well we didn't do the second dare anyway so I guess this just replaces it *walks up and starts smacking Guest the Stupid*

Bun- win

Guest the Stupid- haters gonna hate

Meta Knight- *glaring at Sword* next question is from thekirbylover, _I dare everyone to have a group hug and by everyone I mean everyone!_

Xiania- you heard the person everyone hug now

Meta Knight- everyone does not include me

Galacta Knight- oh yes it does *grabs Meta by the cape and forcefully drags him to the hug*

Meta Knight- NOOOOOOO *claws the ground*

Everyone- *hugging*

Sword- Escargoon is stepping on me

Escargoon- I am not that's Blade

Blade- no I'm not I'm on the other side of the freaking huddle numbnut

Dedede- someone farted

Galacta Knight – my apologies *sheepish smile*

Meta Knight- god Damn that stinks this is why I hate hugs

Bun- cause people fart

Meta knight – exactly

Xiania- Ok everyone give me my space *pushes people away*

Sirica- Xiania Knight is worse than Meta Knight when it comes to hugs

Xiania- ok we hugged now we're moving on next question is from silverfaith44, _alright I'll guess I'll try since its gone way too funny! -Really-  
Kirby: how old are you? (I know you're a baby but I thought you'd be at least a kid for this story)  
Kirby: I dare you or probably the author to make you change into a teenage girl! (I had a thought if Kirby was a teenage girl she would probably be pretty and badass like Sirica! xD -man I'm crazy-  
Sirica: your my fave character ever! ur just freakin awesome for a girl to fight! oh yeah I wanted to ask if you can tell me who you hate in this room right now? Is it Joe? (Since everyone's calling him a pervXD)  
JOE: Joe your pretty darn cool character. i ask if you have a girlfriend? Or a crush of any of the female characters?  
Meta knight: fun killer*laughs* haha, oh sorry got carried away... anyway please tell me how old you are. If your 16 too I would die of laughter XD  
ok and to the last one blade!  
Blade: I like how you're a girl in this and i wanted to ask you:  
1 are you shy? Since you're armed and no one can tell if you're a girl.  
2 who was the first person to know you were a girl? Besides Sword.  
3 finally, has Kirby ever find out you were a girl before one time. Supposed like he accidently saw you with your armor off but told know one since he can't speak. I had a strangely thought that happened)_

Meta knight- Kirby is about 237 years old

Everyone- WHAT

Meta knight- in your years it's about 4

Everyone- oh

Xiania- I do apologize for I do not have the ability to change gender or bend the laws of time and space and make Kirby a girl and Sixteen sorry silverfaith44 can't be done. Anyway I don't think Kirby would be like Sirica if he was sixteen and a girl but then again he could ba like Blade too.

Blade- goodness gracious

Sword- great balls of fire

Blade- I was going to say I was hungry

Sword- oh

Xiania- anyway, Sirica answer your question.

Sirica- I would have to say I hate Escargoon, he is overbearing and rude to everyone. I don't hate Jo-Guest the Stupid like Blade said, I think he was dropped

Blade- or drop kicked

Sirica- anyway, as a child so I don't hate him but yes he is a perv. Thanks for the complamets by the way *smiles*

Xiania- Meta

Meta Knight- Well I'm 2,482 years old and in human years that like um 16

Sword and Blade- LOL WE"RE ALL THE SAME AGE

Dededumb- Ur younger than I thought

Meta knight- I am very mature for my age

Xiania- fair enough anyway we skipped Guest the Stupid so Guest answer your question

Guest the Stupid- someone appicats me *happy* anyway I do not have a girlfriend but I do kind of like Blade

Blade- O.o why does everyone like me all of a sudden

Xiania- OOOOKKKKK that's just odd anyway Blade answer your questions

Blade- ahem oks No I am not shy at all. Really it's like the total opposite of what I am. I'm loud and proud all the way I never really shy away from anything.

Sword- she is NOT shy like ever

Meta Knight – yeah she really isn't

Blade- as for your second question my parents knew I was a girl, um duh

Xiania- LOL

Blade- and yeah Kirby did see me without my armor on before everyone knew he kind of walked in on me in the shower.

Sword- that was awkward

Blade- yes it was

Xiania- How in HELL did that happen

Blade- the bathroom doors don't lock and he was hiding from Bun

Xiania- why the hell don't the bathroom doors lock

Dedede- I don't want anyone barricading themselves in the bathroom *duh*

Xiania- sure, next question Blade

Blade- ok next questioned from Adenn66

Escargoon- We need to use censored mode for this

Xiania- in an effort to keep this T we developed censored mode for any M rated language people

Meta Knight- we don't like to use it though so please try to censor yourselves

Blade- anyway Adenn66 asked, _Well I'm game for this. But I have a few words first, Fumu let me thank you. Before watching the show my cousin was an annoying whinny drama queen, after comparing you to her she changed because I quote -I hate that annoying Simpsons skinned jerk, LEAVE KIRBY ALONE HE DOESENT LOVE YOU!- end quote. She loves Kirby, Meta Knight and his crew. Say hi to my 4 year old cousin Amber, and tell her Simpsons is dumb and not for her. It's garbage! Go back to Family Guy! I'm a good cousin._

Dedede, a lot of people think you're just in it to see pain, but I think it is you who's in pain. I think you want attention and can only get it in a negative way and you're jealous that Kirby is more popular. But it's not Kirby you hate is it? It's you. You use torture and immaturity to mask your own insecurity, but you need to stop. The people would love you if you acted a little nicer *cough* and Fumu didn't shoot you down every time you try being nice *cough* Try being nicer to Kirby and you'll see how much you enjoy his company. Teach him to wield a hammer or something; I don't know I'm low on ideas. You rock you awesome penguin you! And Escargoon is your friend, listen to him! I like him too.

Meta-Knight, you are two words not counting the and: Awesome and Bad $$.

Sword/Blade you are tied for my 2nd favorite, do me a favor and slap Fumu. You decide who does it; oh and maybe chase her with your swords. Give her a scare.

Kirby your cute like a Pokémon and make it hard for me to act bad $$ when people see my Kirby games. You still rock and are tied with Meta-Knight for 1st favorite. Dedede and Escargoon are third. I want you to eat as much as you want and do whatever you want to! Go hang with your Smash buddies or not it's your day lil dude! Oh and make a note, today is now Kirby Day!

Joe: Ok short and simple, you kick major $$, you rock now have a match with Kirby while he's the ability of his choosing. Don't stop until one of you gives, and do it in Subspace.

Xiania- I do apologize Fumu isn't here right now to take your question or for Sword and Blade to smack/scare she is icing a nasty shiner that Galacta Knight gave her after the last chapter

Galacta knight- she DISERVED IT

Xiania- anyway, I will try and remind myself that you have a shout out and a smack for her but I can make no other promises

Dedede- ITS TRUE ITS ALL TRUE *crying* I just want someone to appreciate me in life *runs to the corner

Blade- well ok

Sirica- I don't thinks he is going to come out for a while so ok moving on

Xiania- should we do something

Kirby- *runs up and hugs Dedede*

Everyone- Daw

Xiania- so I guess its national Kirby day now

Meta Knight- yup

Blade- I will get him some food when he is done hugging Dedede

Meta knight- he seems pretty happy doing that so I guess that he is doing what he wants to do so yeah

Guest the Stupid- Well I will fight him when he is done then

Blade- SUBSPACE for ta WIN

Meta Knight- last one is from random1,_ Lol that was hilarious hey Sirica do you like Joe? Joe do you like Sirica? Blade what's with the mark on your eye? Sword I dare you to passionalty kiss Blade? Meta knight and Galacta Knight hug it out! Dedederp hug Escargoon. Galacta knight why are you here?_

Sirica- I TOLERATE Guest the Stupid I don't like him per say but I don't hate him either

Guest the Stupid- I like her I guess but I'm not in love with her or anything

Blade- *like Gir from invader Zim* I don't Know. It's just kind of there I don't know why or how it just IS.

Sword- O.O you want me to do what!

Blade- O.O you want me to let him do what!

Xiania- both of you French kiss NOW

Blade- FTW

Sword- ok *grabs Blade's face and proceeds to French kiss her*

Dedede- ok I'm better now WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING

Xiania- Sword got dared to French Kiss Blade

Dedede- oh

Sword- was that ok *very red*

Blade- *even redder*

Xiania- Meta Knight Galacta Knight hug NOW

Meta knight and Galacta Knight- FTW *they hug*

Meta knight- *walks away* hate hugs, hate him, Hate you ALL

Xiania- he always seems pissed at the end of every episode

Galacta Knight *shrugs* I have nothing better to do so I'm here

Dedede and Escargoon- *Hug*

Dedede- I'm sorry for everything *sniffle*

Escargoon- its ok

Xiania- ok well that was an episode I'm tired so nite people I hope you enjoyed the madness of

Sword- SPARTA

Meta knight- No

Sword- why do you hate me


	4. Fumu hate and lauging fits

**Ask the Kirby characters **

Xiania- hello, well I got a bunch more reviews today so I guess, by my obligation, I bring you another chapter of Ask the Kirby Characters

Blade- we have no life

Sword- It's sad

Sirica- I want a life

Joe- Cookies *eats cake like a boss*

Blade- food *drools*

Galacta Knight- do you have a food complex?

Sword- yes she does

Sirica- why did you say cookies and eat cake Joe?

Joe- *like Gir* I don't know *eats more cake*

Galacta knight- Metty's pissed

Meta knight- *Missing his mask* Galacta Knight, you shall die slowly and painfully

Everyone- daw

Galacta Knight- aw the little itty bitty baby is angry how cute

Meta Knight- FTW you cuntmuffin

Everyone- what

Xiania- anyway moving on from Meta's failing we have questions to answer

Fumu- I'm back

Galacta Knight- well my day has been ruined

Xiania- well I'm looking the questions for today and you don't have any Fumu so sorry you have to leave

Blade- shall you do the honors or shall I?

Sword- all yours baby

Blade- O.o anyway. *Smacks Fumu HARD across the face*

Fumu- why did you do that

Xiania- oh yeah *derp* I forgot all about that

Galacta knight- hell yes Adenn66 you have made my life

Meta Knight- you're a sad little man you know that right

Galacta Knight- *pout*

Xiania-anyway Fumu by the powers invested in me I…

Sirica- marry you to Joe *LOL*

Blade-* Loling on the floor* SO MUCH WIN

Meta Knight – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Galacta Knight- *first person ever to die of laughter * you may now kiss the bride

Joe- NOOOOOOOOOO *running away*

Xiania- *Lol* anyway I was about to say *snicker* that you are henceforth banished *snort* from this episode *giggle*

Fumu- Your all so mean *leaves*

Meta Knight- HEHEHEHE anyway first question if from *snort*

Everyone- *starts to laugh all over again*

Meta Knight- Ahem, anyway I was about to say that the next question is from random1 and they said

Sword- *little girly giggle*

Blade- *lolling on the floor covering her face* OMG EVERYONE STOP I CAN'T BREATH

Meta knight- *ROTFLOL*

Galacta Knight- *ROTFLOLing with Meta Knight* Oops Sword

Xiania- HAHAHAHAHAHA

Meta Knight- *composing himself* Ok random…

Blade- Like that

Meta knight- yes, random1 said, _Ok then. Hey Meta why do you kill fun is it a hobby or something? Why did Galacta knight hit Fumu? Sword do you like Blade? Blade do you like Sword?_

Meta knight- I don't kill ALL fun and no it's not a hobby.

Sirica- he didn't kill that fun moment

Xiania- true

Galacta Knight- I hit Fumu because she said I was to girly to be a man and that I looked like a chicken with my wings.

Joe- LOL girly man

Galacta Knight- *Hits Joe* Burn in hell beach

Sword- I like Blade *goes and hugs Blade and kisses her again*

Blade- O.O

Xiania- earth to Blade, come in Blade, yup we lost her

Meta Knight- well she has to like him a little because she is always hanging around him

Xiania- true

Joe- *rubbing his face* next question

Xiania- ok the next question is from… Oz damn it internets

**We interrupt this program to bring you this special bulletin, Xiania's Internet SUCKS**

Meta knight- FTW ok we are having some technical internet difficulties and we will resume when our internets stops derping

Galacta Knight- *pointing and laughing* you said derping

Meta Knight- so did you

Galacta Knight- fair enough

Sword- Xiania get new internets

Xiania- eventually

Sirica- Like working on Warped Reflections

Xiania- Piss off I'm working on it, there we go I fixed the internets

Joe- joy

*lol*

Xiania- ok the next question is from thekirbylover and they said, _also I dare Dedede to give Kirby every piece of food in your castle._

Dedede- well on national Kirby day Kirby ate ALL of the food in the castle so I guess I did that dare cause I didn't hit him when there was no food.

Blade- so that's where my waffles went the other day; Damn it Kirby I was going to Eat those

Sword- never get between Blade and her food you will feel her fury, public safety reminder for all who wish to live

Meta knight- a hungry Blade is no one's friend

Sword- NO ONE'S friend I tell you

Xiania- anyway moving along the last question is from Guest

Joe- NOOOOOOOO *hides under a chair* he is SCARY I TELL YOU SCARY *cries*

Meta knight- you're still on that?

Xiania- yes, yes he is

Blade- anyway the last question is from Guest he said, _oh Galacta I'm sorry um.. Maybe... GALACTA KNIGHT you shall sing the song you hate the most and look dumb while you're singing and take off your mask.__ Dangit I'm back because i forgot something. Galacta are you awesome because I don't think you are and Meta knight since you flashed away when acting like Kirby you should no longer be a fun killer (your welcome sword and blade) and in a random moment say this Sparta!  
I'll be back for more later! heh heh :)_

Galacta- NOOO singing *goes and shoves Joe out from under the chair and takes his place* you right Joe he IS scary

Xiania- Galacta you must sing a song but I veto Justin Beiber for reasons we shall not get into

Galacta- But but but I don like to sing

Meta knight- This is SPARTA, IS EVERYONE HAPPY NOW DAMN IT

Sword and Blade- LOL

Xiania- hahahahaha anyway Galacta sing

Galacta- *cries* fine

_Hey I just meet you and this is crazy _

_But here's my number _

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby _

_But here's my number so call me maybe _

Meta- *peeking head out from under the chair* by god that was terrifying

Xiania- *shivers* scary

Blade- a little part of my soul died inside

Xiania- anyway I have to go work now so I guess this is it for now

Sword- send in those dares and questions an we will keep awnsering them as fast as we can

Galacta- My pride IT BURNS

**Xiania Knight owns no rights to call me maybe or the characters used the rights belong to Carly Rae Jepson and Nintendo **


	5. The universe hates me

Ask the Kirby characters 5

Xiania- well I haven't done anything for fan fiction in like 3 weeks so I guess I have to write this now that I have three reviews

Galacta- _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts _

_All lined up in a row_

_Do do do do do _

Meta- ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN SINGING ALREADY

Sword- he has been singing nonstop since the last episode we are all getting really annoyed

Blade- resisting urge to KILL

Joe- *wearing earplugs* I am so smart

Sirica- those were mine you stole them

Xiania- ok focus people we have an episode to do

Meta- that means no more singing right

Xiania- no actually the first question involves singing so no

Meta- *sad*

Sirica- ok first question is from random1 and they said, _I dare everyone to sing or at least hum a song _

Sword- IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN

Blade- does that count?

Xiania- no

Sword- *sad*

Meta- *under the chair* NO WAY IN HELL

Xiania- not your choice, Joe you are first, sing

Joe- what should I sing, oh wait I know,

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough?'_

_Til it's to late, it's not too late__  
__Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?__  
__Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying__  
__We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying__  
__And if your plane fell out of the skies_

_Who would you call with your last goodbye?_

_Should be so careful who we left out of our lives_

_And when we long for absolution, there will be no one on the line_

Xiania- very good Joe

Sword- totally off key

Xiania- thank you for volunteering Sword

Sword- the universe hates me,

_Doctor, doctor  
Could you please just give me somethin' for the state I'm in  
I'm having trouble and society believe I got it wrong again  
I'm one month sober I don't think I'm getting over my predicament  
But if I jumped out of the window what would she say_

It's not on me, it's all on you  
We can't deny the things we do  
I can't believe her pretty feet walked over me  
All over me

Help me, help me doc  
It seems to be an awful lot for me to understand  
I know I'm not a specimen,  
The troubles and the mess I'm in  
I should be dead  
He said, let's all start think  
That you've had all your fun  
It's time to be a man  
So you better quit your b*tch*n  
Think about what the people would say

It's not on me, it's all on you  
I can't prescribe what you want me to  
You need some sleep, you better leave  
You walked over me  
All over me

Wait until tomorrow, and it's gone  
So long  
Wait until tomorrow, so long  
It's gone  
Wait until tomorrow  
You beg and steal and borrow till it's gone  
Xiania- very nice Sword I like that song *happy face*

Galacta- me next me me me me *raising his hand in the air and jumping*

Xiania- O.o ok then Galacta is next

Galacta- YES ok here goes

*starts singing weird opera sh*t like the smash bros theme*

Meta- are you high?

Galacta- I found Xiania's sugar stash this morning so yeah I guess

Xiania- it was YOU

Blade- oh shiza

Xiania- Blade you're next

Blade- the universe hates me too Sword

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude, _

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight! _

_So, So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio, _

_Then somebody's gonna die! haha_

_I'm going to get in trouble, _

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight! _

_So, _

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_You never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall_

Xinaia- another amazing song

Sirica- I guess that I'm next so

_You got me so wild,_

_How can I ever deny,_

_You got me so high_

_So high I cannot feel the fire._

_And you keep telling me,_

_Telling me that you'll be sweet_

_,And you'll never want to leave my side,_

_As long as I don't break these...  
Promises, _

_and they still feel all so wasted on myself _

Meta- hey techno

Xiania- I have you now foolish mortal

Meta- omg no way in hell *runs fast for a short puffball*

Xiania- pocky for anyone who catches him

Blade- hell yes *runs after him*

Sword- food complex again

Blade- I gots him *holding Meta up by his foot while he is swinging his fist at her*

Meta- swear to Nova if you don't put me down

Xiania- thanks Blade *gives Blade pocky*

Blade- FOOD *nom's on the pocky*

Xiania- sing

Meta- NONONONONONO

Xiania- Galacta has permission to do whatever he wants to you if you don't

Galacta- *evil smile*

Meta- I hate you all  
_When I was a young boy _

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band _

_He said, "Son, when you grow up _

_Would you be the savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said, "Will you defeat them_

_Your demons and all the non-believers_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day, I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_

_And in my heart, I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it_

Xiania- that wasn't too bad was it

Meta- you all can burn in HELL

Blade- *not caring about the death threats* next question

Sirica- the next question is from mystery box and they said, _Kirby: Inhale Joe  
I dare everyone to yell THIS IS SPARTA! and have Meta Knight NOT kill it.  
Galacta Knight: how old are you?  
Joe: Be Guest the Stupid for EVERY SINGLE EPISODE._

Kirby- ok *inhales Joe gets the fighter ability*

Sirica- where did Joe GO

Blade- omg he killed him, hey if Kirby can kill people can I?

Xiania- no, Kirby spit Joe back out

Kirby- ok *spits out Joe*

Joe- I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE THAT WAS TERRIFING

Xiania- ok guys one, two, three *clamps hand over Meta's mouth*

Everyone- this is SPARTA

Blade- kill the moment and I will kill you *angry eyes at Meta*

Meta- *puts his hands up* I said NOTHING

Galacta- I am like a million years old

Meta- not really

Galacta- yeah really

Meta- for shizness

Galacta- yeah

Xiania- wow ok. Anyway for the rest of the episode Joe shall be guest the stupid, I would make it permanent but it's a pain in the ss to type

Guest the Stupid- WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME

Blade- Life *stupid smile*

Xiania- ok next question please

Sword- the last question is from KoopalingFan and they said,

_Yes! Kirby question show! OK,... short intro. Time for questions!  
Dedede: Do you, Bowser, and Ganondorf hang out together when you are at the Smash Mansion?  
Kirby: Y U ABANDON ZELDA?  
Bandanna Dee: You were awesome in Kirby's Return to Dreamland?  
Waddle Doo and Waddle Dee: What are your lives like?  
Meta Knight: Should Nintendo make a game with YOU as the star?_

Dedede- um not really I mean when we want to, you know, punk someone yeah but we don't get along very well when we are not smashing goodie-two-shoes

Meta- lots of fighting between them when there is not one to punk

Dedede- yeah….

Kirby- do you think I wanted to get turned into statue please I wanted to get the hek out of there Zelda just didn't move fast enough even though I told her too

Meta- princess

Dedede- yup

Galacta- WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT *jumping and waving his arms like an idiot*

Xiania- nothing Galacta

Doo and Dee- our lives are very stressful, the king is always ordering us around and we have too much work and Kirby eats us all the time so not fun

Xiania- too true

Blade- Dedederp has a bad temper

Sword- yeah…

Meta- hell yes I should have a game that would be amazing XIANIA MAKE IT HAPPEN

Xiania- I cant control Nintendo stupid

Meta- *sad*

Sword- we is finished

Guest the stupid- can I have a taco

Blade- NO TACO FOR U

Guest the stupid-*sad*

Xiania- well keep sending in those questions people and I will do all in my power to see that they my updates are faster now I had a bit of a family problem

Galacta- Xia's Mom got valley fever

Meta- no fun for anyone

Xiania- don't call me that and yeah so sorry for the slow update people,, Xiania Knight is out PEACE


	6. What da Fuque?

**Ask the Kirby characters 7 **

Xiania- Sorry for the really freakin delayed update people I recently went back to school and Sophomore year is killing me with work.

Blade- what the hell is a linear inequity?

Sword- I am so confused right now

Meta- you literally have to write poetry in your class how sad for you

Galacta- your homework scares me

Joe- me too *shivers*

Xiania- GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BACKPACK

Meta- cranky much?

Xiania-YES

Blade- she is running on like minimal sleep

Sword- I NEVER want to go to school

Xiania- well I have too so deal with it. Anyway I FINALLY had enough time to write the next chapter of this amazingly random story

Meta- Now onto the first question, wait where are the questions again Xiania?

Sirica- under reviews

Meta- oh

Blade- we are out of practice *derp face*

Xiania- Meta find the question and read it already!

Meta- ok ok jeez calm down I found it. The first question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, _It's funny and awesome!_

Galacta- that's not a question

Meta- there is more here dumb….

Xiania- WATCH YOUR MOUTH

Meta- *sticks out tongue* …face

Xiania- *growls* OyashiroMetaKnight said,_Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight AWESOME!  
Blade... I am sorry, but... I dare u to act girly and innocent. Do you hate it when Sword hugs or kisses you?  
MK... You have to hug everyone, and eat candy. Why are you awesome?  
Sword... U R SO COOL, so... THIS IS SPARTA! And u must kiss Blade again. MWAHAHAHAHA NANODESU!_

Blade- what da fuque?! Do I have to do that?

Xiania- Yes you do

Blade- *absolutely terrified*

Sirica- OMG IT'S 2012!

Joe- we're all DOOMED

Galacta- this is going to be awesome *has popcorn*

Blade- WHY

Xiania- because that person said so

Blade- o-ok find. *puts on amazingly cute face* I am so sorry but do you nice people know where I can find any cute boys?

Everyone- WHAT DA FUQUE DID WE JUST SEE!

Joe- ho-ly crap

Sirica- I am not sure who is the most disturbed here, us or Blade

Blade- my dignity it BURNS

Sword- *0.0 face* what the whamamamananananafriedchicke npietoastwhatdidIjustseeBlad edo?Holyfriedappleswithcaramelbu tts!I Iamsofreakinconfusedholyshiz aflyingbulltheworldhasended!

**Good luck figuring out what he just said**

Xiania-um ok *epic confused face*

Meta- damn *goes around and hugs everyone even Galacta 0.0*

Galacta- *gives Meta a strange look* um do you feel ok?

Meta- *pissed* read the damn question

Galacta- *backtracking* oh I understand now

Xiania- Sword

Sword- So very totally awkward *French kisses a disturbed Blade*

Xiania- Meta I give you sugar against my better judgment

Meta- CANDY *noms cutely on a lollypop*

Blade- no Sword kissing doesn't bother me anymore

Sword- WHAT?!

Sirica- next question before anyone else needs therapy

Dedede- the next question is from waffles…

Blade- *feeling better I guess* FOOD

Xiania- NO! ahem, waffles said, _I like waffles does anyone else like them?_

Meta- well Blade does

Blade- WHERE ARE THE WAFFLES?!

Sword- *facepalm* I like them I guess

Meta- eh they are alright

Galacta- I likes the waffles *thinking of food*

Sirica- they are ok

Joe- FOOD

Dedede- great now there are three of them

Kirby- POYO

Xiania- doesn't that mean chicken?

Meta- don't question it there is no logic there

Xiania- um ok? I like waffles when they are homemade

Blade- next question is from; oh hello we skipped a question

Xiania- WHAT

Meta- oh, ops my bad

Blade- the best guest said…

Sword- LOL

Meta- massive win

Joe and Galacta- *trembling* NOOOOOOO

Blade- the best guest said, _Galacta: are you secretly a girl because your wings and color...  
sword blade: oh dear are things getting kinky with you 2...  
Fumu: what would your dream knight look like?  
Bun: how tall are you?  
Kirby: do you just sleep eat fight  
great job on this so far!_

Xiania- thanks for the complement

Galacta- I am a MAN why does everyone think I am a chick..

Meta- …en wing girl *massive lol*

Xiania- BAD META

Galacta- different name, still scary

Blade- I HOPE NOT

Sword- forever alone *cries in the corner*

Blade- *0.0* YOU WANT TO DO ME OR SOMETHING

Sword- *franticly waving his hands in front of his face* that isn't what I meant at ALL. But hey if your offering

Blade- *0.0 deeply disturbed*

Xiania- um I am mildly concerned now

Everyone- *nods*

Blade- what the fuque fuque FUQUE!

Sirica- moving along

Fumu- *randomly here* tall, handsome, with shining armor *gone again*

Joe- um ok then

Bun- *also randomly here* I am like three feet tall *ninja poofs away*

Meta- what the shiza

Kirby- *glomps Meta* Poyo

Xiania- no he does that as well *watching for random Kirby Glomp*

Blade- he does that a lot

Meta- I can't breathe!

Joe- the final question is from supermariofan14 and they said, _here are my question/dares_

_Meta- what is with the grudge between you and Galacta?_

_Galacta- if you're really as old as you suggest then why don't you act your age_

_Dedede- I dare you to be called King Glutton for the rest of this chapter_

Meta- he started it

Galacta- I did no such thing

Meta- did to!

Galacta- did not!

Meta- to!

Galacta- not!

Xiania- QUIET *epic rage*

Both- yes ma'am

Xiania- now calmly explain what happened

Meta- he said I was a freak

Galacta- I did not, you called me a chicken man

Xiania- why those two fight the world may never know

Blade- pretty much

Sword- we no longer question it

Sirica- like Kirby's word choice

Joe- yup

Galacta- I am amazing I can act however I want *pout*

Meta- old baby

Xiania- what da fuque

Galacta- STOP JUDGING ME!

King Glutton- why are you so mean?

Xiania- the world may never know

Bun- *back again* yup *gone*

Sword- so confused

Blade- *sigh* the horror of plot holes

Xiania- this isn't a plot hole, I don't think so anyway

Escargoon- who cares?

Meta- not me

Sword- anyway we have no more questions so we are going back to eh joys of homework *sarcasm*

Xiania- blarg no fun

Galacta- hey Xiania

Xiania- what

Galacta- what is a linear inequity anyway?

Xiania- Math

Galacta- that explained nothing

Xiania- DON'T QUESTION MY TEACHING

Sword- sleep deprived rage RUN


	7. National Meta Hate Day

**Ask the Kirby characters 7 **

Xiania- well I have a rather unexpected break in homework this weekend so I have decided to put the next chapter up.

Sirica- isn't Warped Reflections on your list before this?

Xiania- SILENCE!

Blade- jeez

Xiania- *clears throat* anyway without any further interruptions I bring you Ask the Kirby Characters 7!

Meta- didn't you title the last chapter that?

Xiania- *backtracking* holy crap I guess I did

Sword- *Lol* fail

Xiania- oops my bad

Meta- and you gave me crap for forgetting a question

Galacta- *ninja poofs into the room and lands on Meta's head* I HAVE ARRIVED

Meta- *smacks Galacta* BAD GALACTA KNIGHT

Xiania- *confused* why did you tag on knight

Meta- Because it is a part of him name *derp*

Blade- but we never do that *uber-confused*

Sirica- yeah we haven't used full names since the first episode

Sword- yeah

Blade- we all have like long names otherwise

Meta- not that long Blade

Xiania- do you really want to say everyone's full name Meta

Meta- not really

Sirica- ok moving on then the first question is from Adenn66 and he said, _First__ off, let me say you got it easy. Senior year is much harder...at least I think it will be. I'm still on summer vacation so I'm not sure how hard senior year will be. Anyway my dares, only two,_

Escargoon: I dare you to chase Dedede around with his mallet and get revenge for all the times he's attacked you.

Triple D: You must be nice to all the Cappies for one week and do whatever they say (except for Tiff/Fumu since I hate her) I want you to execute her in a painful way like...Make her listen to Mike Kirby sing into a megaphone directly into her ear...or whatever she uses to hear.

Xiania- I do NOT have it easy. All of my classes are AP and honors and my math and English classes are at the senior level. And you are REALLY lucky to still be on summer vacation, I am kind of jealous I went back to school weeks ago.

Meta- stops arguing Xiania

Sirica- yeah

Xiania- you are not my parents don't tell me what to do

Escargoon- o-ok *steals the huge hammer and chases Dedederp with it while whacking him* SWEET JUSTICE!

Galacta- um ok *confused face*

Meta- since Dedede is busy I command the people here to stick Fumu in a room with mike Kirby for an hour *not that cruel and we can't kill people here*

*while Fumu is being stuck in a room with mike Kirby*

Xiania- hey do you people even have ears?

Joe- I do *stupid smile*

Sirica- um yeah

Meta- I guess

Kirby- *poofs in* Poyo?

Blade and Sword- yeah

Xiania- that was a really good question *pondering the meaning of the universe*

Dededumb- I WILL BE NICE IF YOU GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! *running from Escargoon*

Xiania- ok *snaps fingers and Escargoon stops*

Dedede- HOW DID YOU DO THAT

Xiania- awesomeness

Fumu- OH MY GOSH MY EARS THEY BLEED

Blade- *not giving a crap about Fumu* Next question

Galacta- *who has been strangely quite* the next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, _Meta Knight, I dare you to kiss somebody.  
Dedede, you have to dance.  
Galacta Knight, act like a little girl.  
Blade, what would you do if you were surrounded by a lot of delicious food?_

Meta- SAY WHAT

Galacta- *snickering* ha ha ha ha ha in the face sucker

Meta- if you don't shut it I will kiss you

Galacta- *0.0 face* HELL NO I DON'T GO THAT WAY

Meta- I was kidding jeez

Dedede- *starts shuffling* LMFAO

Kirby- what the Poyo?! *super disturbed face*

Joe- what the duck?

Sirica- my burning eyes

Blade- *O.o*

Xiania- *O.o face too* ok Dedede stop

Dedederp- aww

Xiania- o-ok, Meta kiss someone who is NOT Galacta Knight

Meta- so Either Blade, Sirica, or you right

Xiania- preferably

Meta- ok *kisses Xiania on the forehead*

Xiania- um ok

Galacta- Omg girlfriend that is like so amazing for you we should go get our nails done together *non-existent hair flip*

Everyone- *O.o and O.O faces*

Meta- what the shiny

Sirica- ho-ly crap

Xiania- say WHAT

Blade- *deeply disturbed*

Sword- *clinging to Blade*

Dedede- whatthewananabannanas

Galacta- that was my dare *derp*

Everyone- oh

Blade- what does someone do when they are surrounded by delicious food?

Joe- pulls a Kirby

Blade- that too, I was going to say eat it

Joe- oh

Xiania- anyway the next question is from Guest

Galacta- BALLS NO

Xiania- *smacks* bad Galacta no, anyway, Guest said, _Hey, this is a different guest.  
Meta knight, I support the pairing of you and Kirby. I dare you to kiss Kirby.  
Sirica, I dare you to go put on the fanciest dress that was ever made in the history of the world and for the rest of the session you shall be known as Girly Girl  
Joe, random question: can you swim?  
Kirby, you and MK are my favorite characters EVER! Why are you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute?  
Someone plummet Fumu for me she acts childish_

Xiania- so there are two guest's *uber-confused*

Blade- I guess

Meta- *O.O* hell no

Xiania- THY MUST

Galacta- why are you speaking in old English?

Xiania- why not?

Galacta- touché

Meta- why me?

Sirica- fuque *puts on SUPER frilly dress that kind of looks like Peach's*

Joe- *lolling at Sirica* yeah I can swim why?

Sirica- *starts beating up Joe* you deserve DEATH

Xiania- well ok then, Meta stop stalling and get it over will *shamelessly smacks a crying Fumu*

Meta- *kisses Kirby on the forehead* are you F***** happy now

Galacta- where's a camera when you need one

Xiania- ok moving along

Sword- ok next question is from marshchoco and they said,_ hello :] i got the most EPIC dare ›:] galacta and meta knight act like best friens for the rest of the chapter :] ok bye bye_

Blade- what is this, make fun of Meta day?

Sword- I guess

Galacta- BALLS NO x2

Meta- why the hell do you people hate me?

Dedederp- Castle Trololololol

Kirby- *confused face*

Xiania- this is madness

Sword and Blade- *exchange looks* no this is SPARTA

Sirica- man you guys haven't said that in forever

Joe- yeah we were lacking in our Spartaness (?)

Sword- yeah it was getting a little sad

Galacta- yeah too true

Xiania- ok back to the important matters at hand

Blade- that was too important

Xiania- OTHER important matters like Meta and Galacta getting along

Galacta- are we fighting?

Xiania- well no

Meta- then we are getting along

Xiania- aren't you guys supposed to be f...

Meta- DON'T SAY THE F WORD

Blade- jeez

Girly Girl (Sorry I forgot XD)- the last question is from waffles and they said, _well if you guys like waffles I dare you all to dress up like one also what is your favorite breakfast?_

*Blade, Kirby and Joe dress up as waffles*

Sword- *lolling at Joe* I like bacon

Girly girl- *lolling at Blade* I like hash browns

Galacta- *lolling at Kirby* I like pancakes

Meta- *who is not amused* I like eggs

Joe- I like waffles

Blade- *glaring at Sirica with a kill you face* I like all food

Kirby- *happily oblivious* POYO

Xiania- we are fin

Joe- we are what?

Xiania- Finished dumbface

Joe- oh. You could have just said that to begin with

Meta- *facepalm* Joe

Marx- HOLA

Maglor- can I NOT be seen in public with you?

Everyone - what the hell who let you guys in?


	8. By the Powers of Plot Holes and Spam!

**Ask the Kirby characters 8**

Xiania- ho-ly flying crap so many reviews and the last chapter hasn't even been out for a day

Blade- so many questions

Sword- flying crap is right

Sirica- flying SPACE crap

Sword- sure why not

Galacta- what does crap have to do with anything?

Meta- sometimes it's better to not question these things

Blade- hey Xiania aren't you supposed to be working on the next chapter of Warped Reflections?

Xiania- I feel greatly uninspired

Sword- so sad

Xiania- to anyone out here who reads my serious story warped reflections I PROMISE that I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can

Meta- expect about another two or three days until she gets it done

Xiania- ah but I bet no one really cares about that here so onto ta QUESTIONS

Blade- ok the first question is from Guest

Galacta- Fuque

Xiania- shove off will you

Sword- quit you whining, even Joe doesn't complain about that anymore

Meta- Anyway, Guest said, _okay everyone my birthdays coming up so i decided to be nice all of you get cake and ice cream... except Joe cause he sucks._

Blade- FOOD *drools*

Meta- sugary thingies

Galacta- and we all wonder where Blade gets it

Blade- STFU

Meta- they see me trolling they be hatin

Xiania- what the hell was that

Sword- we are not quoting popular phrases here

Joe- YOLO

Sirica- DIE

Xiania- Guest you are right Joe DOES suck and happy early birthday

Blade- I want a birthday

Sword- why?

Blade- so I can be older than you *troll face*

Sword- we have the same birthday stupid

Xiania- don't hate

Galacta- hate is for squares

Meta- or triangles

Joe- or pentagons *shifty look at nothing really*

Marx- *ninja poofs in* or pentanaranagons *derp*

Maglor- *poofs in as well* what the shiny

Sirica- where did they even come from?

Meta- good question *ponders the meaning of the universe*

Galacta- anyway the next question is from

Marx- HELLO FAITHFUL READERS!

Xiania- why are you even here?

Maglor- good question

Meta- *pondering the universe again*

Marx- I am here because I am amazing!

Maglor- I CANNOT be seen with this idiot in public

Xiania- ANYWAY

Meta- yeah, next question is from waffles and they said, _hey Maglor hey Marx_

Marx and Maglor- hola

_...who did let you guys in here? Anyway what's your favorite breakfast because I like waffles! :3_

Marx- we let ourselves in with the powers of plot holes and spamyness!

Maglor- we don't really know

Marx- and I like muffins

Maglor- *stole my answer* uh bacon I guess

Xiania- you and Sword both

Sword- do not associate me with those crazy people

Marx- hey crazy people have feelings too!

Maglor- on the contrary I am quite sane

Xiania- bull shiza

Meta- pretty much

Galacta- yup

Meta- we agreed again

Galacta- *O.o face*

Marx- can I read the next question, can I, can I, can I?

Xiania- knock yourself out *please do*

Marx- sweet, the next question is from Eptastic Girl…

Xiania- hola

Marx- *super serious* DO NOT INTERUPT ME!

Xiania- ok jeez calm down

Marx- anyway *shifty eyes at Xiania* she said, _I don't feel like logging in anymore! _

Xiania- logging in is a pain in the butt

Marx- Stop interrupting me

Xiania- sorry continue

Marx- thank you *super sarcastic*_  
Maglor (if he's here): People keep pairing you...with Marx. How do you feel about that?  
Marx (if he's here): Same, but others pair you with 02. How do you feel?  
Meta Knight and Kirby: Dare you to look at a picture called 'Onion Ocean Love' I'll get you the link. ( ?qh§ion&qonionoceanlove#/d4las1a) There it is.  
Galacta Knight: First, *kicks* Second, I dare you to act nice for three sessions! INCLUDING TO META KNIGHT.  
02 (just because I hate him, and if he's here): I dare you to act like a girl and be nice for FIVE sessions._

Maglor- I FEEL VIOLATED THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Marx- forever al…LOOK A BUTTERFLY *chases after the butterfly*

Kirby- POYO *chases Marx who is chasing the butterfly*

Xiania- Marx get back over here and answer the damn question

Marx- *pout* I really don't care *goes back to the butterfly*

Meta- and we lost him AND Kirby

*Looks up the picture but I am pretty sure I know what you are talking about*

Everyone-*daw faces*

Meta- my dignity has been VIOLATED

Xiania- quite whining you baby

Galacta- why you kick me *rubbing face, body, thingy (idk what it is)*

Meta- *dignity restored (?)* You have to be nice SUCK IT BEACH

Xiania- *covering ears cause Meta was right freaking next to me* stop yelling in my ear

Meta- sorry *sheepish smile*

Sword- 02 isnt here

Blade- we have a limit on the amount of psychopathic idiots we let on here and right now we are maxed out

Marx- *back* max sounds like Marx

Blade- no it doesn't

Marx- SHUT UP AND DON'T QUESTION ME

Blade- BALLS NO YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Xiania- both of you STFU

Meta- stop yelling

Galacta- *resisting rudeness*

Maglor- I WANT A COOKIE

Xiania- WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE ONE

Maglor- WHY U SO MEAN?

Navi- *smashing the fourth wall* LINK WHY U NO LISTEN

Sword- ALRIGHT QUITE

Xiania- *putting the bow of enforcement away* ok the final question is from Kaozknight101 and they said, _Hey, I've got a few questions: _

_Blade: I'm confused because in the Japanese Anime wiki they said you were a girl, but in the English Version you're a guy, and in the English Anime you had a British Accent. _

_Sword: why do you have a gold sword and your kind of cute by the way._

_Meta: Is it true that you and Kirby are Brothers? Sorry for asking but my friend told me about it and said you told Kirby yourself. Plus you also know all of Kirby's abilities like the back of your hand; you also train and protect him like he is. You're also my Dream Man by the way._

_Galacta: Are you a Kirby? I'm just asking because you're in the shape of one and your skin looks pink. Also I would LOVE to train under you._

_Kirby: I'm just wondering, what does Poyo mean? And how did you learn your different abilities, and was wondering if we could hang out sometime._

_Triple D: How old are you? How'd you become king? Did you know that NeMeEe was double crossing you this whole time? What are you going to do now that you can't order any more monsters? You're really cool; I wish I could be as strong as you._

_Escargoon: why do you let DEDEDE harass you all the time? Why did you join him? How old are you? You're really cool as well; I wish I was as smart as you._

_Joe: what was your dad's real name? I'm just wondering because he was like an idol to me. Would you be willing to train me in martial arts? I was also wondering if you like to hang out sometime. I wish I was as good at fighting as you._

_Sirica: What's the gun you have called and where'd you get it? How old are you? In the Anime you called Knuckle Joe a friend, or it might have been the other way around, but that was so Sweet. I wish I could wield a gun as awesome as you do._

Xiania- balls that was a lot

Marx- no freaking kidding man

Blade- I am NOT a dude

Sword- yeah the wiki crap is confusing

Blade- I am a woman

Meta- we shall not SPEAK of the English dubs of our voices

Blade- *O.O face* they scarred me for LIFE I tell you

Sword- pretty much

Meta- anyway I am not Kirby's brother

Sword- why can't I have a golden sword? Thanks by the way but I am taken

Blade- by who?!

Sword- *kisses Blade* you *happy smile*

Blade- …

Meta- what's a dream man Xia?

Xiania- DON'T CALL ME THAT! And I am not filling any gaps in anyone's brain

Meta- ok thanks for the complement I guess?

Xiania- I think poyo means chicken in Spanish and I am sure that you and Kirby could hang out but he isn't here to ask right now

Meta- is he still chasing that butterfly?

Maglor- yup

Escargoon and Dedede- thanks of ta complements *feeling the love*

Glacacta- *resisting evil deeds* um I am the same species as Kirby

Meta- but our species isn't called Kirby's

Galacta- yeah pretty much

Dedede- also I am like 45 and I became king through loop holes and a bet involving a spider pig

Meta- *concerned* what the hell?

Galacta- sometimes

Xiania- its best to not question things

Dedede- and no I didn't know Nightmare was double crossing me and I am working on clobbering Kirby with my own natural awesomeness

Escargoon- I don't LET Dedede harass me he does it without permission, and I joined him because I needed the job alright *pout face*

Dedede- he is like 60 years old

Joe- um my dad's name was Jerica (?) and I suck as a teacher but I am totally available for hang outs and stuff *smiles*

Sirica- um I got the gun from an abandoned base and it really doesn't have a name *looks at the gun which SPAWNED OUT OF NOWHERE SERIOUSLY* as for Joe he annoys the crap out of me sometimes but other than that he is alright

Xiania- wow that was a lot of questions form one person

Meta- no kidding

Galacta- I give thee a prize for making Xiania write a lot

Xiania- they were good questions

Blade- there is another question

Xiania- what the hell that wasn't there two seconds ago

Blade- well it is here now so I guess we have one more

Maglor- the final question is from marshchoco and they said,_ I'm back peeps lol anyways I do want to say a few questions  
Meta knight and Galacta: were you two best friends before because you seem to know each other really well, and what's up with the hating each other?  
Kirby: here have a microphone, and sing nyan cat :]  
sword and blade: GO OUT ALREADY!  
Sirica: you are epic  
Joe: I think you are being misunderstood by guest am I correct?  
Dumbdederp: Y U NO LIKE ESCARGOON?!  
oh and I gotz a dare for my two favorite characters Mety and Galcty LOL ›:}  
hug each other for more than 10 seconds_

Galacta and Meta- NO WAY IN HELL HAVE WE EVER BEEN FRIENDS

Xiania- you used the F word

Meta- Holy flying space crap I did

Galacta- *O.O face* do we have to hug?!

Xiania- yes I command it

Meta and Galacta- *hug for ten seconds* the ta FUQUE off of me *both run in opposite directions*

Marx- *intercepts the microphone* NO

Xiania- sorry we like our ears the way they are

Blade and Sword- NO

Joe- I AM MISUNDERSTOOD

Xiania- well then

Dedede- I don't hate Escargoon

Blade- liar

Dedede- it True

Xiania- ok NOW we are doe with the questions

Blade- keep sending them in people so we a can make Xiania have a guilty conscience about not updating fast enough

Xiania- do you want me to make you all emo in the next chapter of warped Reflections?

Blade- NO


	9. And now the Moment is Awkward

**Ask the Kirby characters 9 **

Xiania- damn so many questions so little time

Blade- *tired* why am I up again?

Sword- next chapter babe

Blade- *Smacks Sword* don't call me that

Galacta- FIGHT

Meta- um no

Galacta- damn it

Sirica- anyway we are low on time here so let's start with the questions already

Dedede- ok first question is from

Marx- MAGLOR

Maglor- um no

Marx- nofunbuttface

Xiania- what?

Meta- who knows

Joe- onto the questions already

Sirica- keep your panties on where working on it

Blade- *lol*

Joe- so mean

Meta- ok here we go first question is from czechrepublic45 and they said, _Meta knight: I love you so much! I adore and look up to you in every way! And forgive me for doing this. Kiss Galacta Knight (ON THE LIPS) for a long amount of time  
Sword and blade: sword give blade a hamburger. Thanks_

Galacta- what the hell no

Meta- *O.o face* PERSON WANTS ME TO DO WHAT?!

Xiania- um well ok then I figured this would happen eventually.

Sirica- I am concerned that Meta is going to have a heart attack

Sword- this is so weird *hands Blade a hamburger while staring at Meta and Galacta like a derp*

Blade-*takes the food stuff* I am not sure if I should laugh or run away

Joe- *O.O*

Dedede- um totally awkward moment here

Xiania- today Meta

Meta- Icannotbelivethatyoumothersu ckersarewillingtogoalongwith thisIhopeyouallburninthefire sofhell

Galacta- * *

Xiania- now seriously, wising it away will not work sorry

Meta- OZ DAMN *Kisses Galacta on the lips*

Joe- Holy F**k

Sirica- …

Blade- *choking on the hamburger*

Xiania- Ok Meta you can run away now

Meta- AHHHHHHHHHH *runs fricken fast for someone with such small legs (feet thingies)*

Galacta- AHHHHHHHHH *runs to the nearest supply of mouth wash*

Sword- jeez *whacks Blade on the back*

Blade – thanks *goes back to eating*

Dedede- um ok then

Xiania- let us all move along now

Galacta- *hacking and spitting*

Xiania- jeez go back to the bathroom

Galacta- *holds up a hand (paw thingy) I'm ok now

Joe- the next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, Meta_ Knight, you have to be called Mety for the whole chapter._

Xiania- damn Mety

Mety- *poking his head around the door while raising one eyebrow* excuse me?

Joe- *points to the dare* you are henceforth known as Mety

Blade- getting some hate today

Sword- yup

Joe- how many coffees did you pee in?

Mety-NONE WTF

Xiania- well random aside, Mety seems to be the ever popular one today so maybe someone else will get a chance with then next question

Sword- ok next question is from syani123 and they said…

Xiania- hey you are the one who wrote wings of birth right, I love that story* happy face*

Marx- *done being quite* stop fan girling Xia

Xiania- Fu and don't freakin CALL ME THAT

02- hello *stupid smiles*

Blade- OH HELL NO *hits him with a very large stick*

Kirby- *growls*

Mety- *angry face*

02- jeez I get it I will leave alright *leaves*

Maglor- ANYWAY, syani123 said, _Hahahaha nice story...and nice answer...do you mind If I ask something?_

_First: *HUUGS MAGLOR* Holy crap I don't care all those horrible things that everyone says about you...you are so CUTE! :3_

_Second: I have a question for you Maglor: Why the hell do you have to copy Marx? I mean...Marx is a freaking Loser!_

_Third: Hey Meta Knight, why did Galacta use a shield and you don't...you never learn to use one? :P_

_That's all...thanks for taking your time to reading my questions and thanks if you answer them._

Xiania- of course we will answer the questions, if you ask them we will answer them that's our motto

Sword- I thought it was kick some and take no prisoners

Xiania- that too

Maglor- I didn't copy Marx he copied ME

Mety- your timeline happened after his though so how does that work?

Maglor- don't question me *rage*. Thank you for the complement though I totally accept hugs

Mety- I'm too awesome for a shield

Galacta- suuuuurrrreeee you are

Mety- Fu

Xiania- anyway moving along *so many questions so little time*

Marx- next question is from Guest

Xiania- I think there are three different Guests

Joe- THE HORROR

Galacta- anyway Guest said, _still the different guest:  
Galacta Knight, you must obey everything MK tells you for one session.  
Kirby, I dare you to sleep on top of MK's head.  
MK, you must run 50 laps around Popstar without dropping Kirby, (although you could order Galacta Knight to carry you)  
DDD, you dress up as a waffle so Kirby will want to eat you,  
Sword and Blade, since you like Sparta so much, duel to the death._

Xiania- I dub you guest of Sparta

Mety- why?

Xiania- so we can keep all of the guests strait

Blade- makes sense

Galacta- wait I have to do what?

Kirby – POYO *sits on Mety's head and sleeps*

Mety- *likes the spamable powers* Galacta- I demand that you carry me as Kirby sleeps on my head

Galacta- FTW *carries Mety who is carring Kirby and runs around Popstar 50 times*

Dedede- *dresses like a waffle as Galacta, Mety and Kirby come back*

Kirby- I am NOT eating that

Xiania- random bout of English there

Kirby- POYO

Sword- and he's back

Maglor- yup

Xiania- I am sorry but we can't have anyone die here so Blade and Sword are going to beat the living crap out of each other with rubber chickens

Blade- YAY *starts shamelessly smacking Sword with the rubber chicken*

Sword- IT IS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG *fights back*

**Five minutes later**

Sword- I FORFIT *throws the rubber chicken and goes to get ice for the bruises Blade gave him*

Blade- I AM AMAZING *victory dance*

Marx- I wanna fight with a rubber chicken *pouts*

Maglor- please NEVER give him a chicken

Xiania- please

Mety- my knaves are crazy

Galacta- damn strait

Xiania- ok next question is from supermariofan14 and they said,_ Marx: who do you think did a better job at tricking Kirby into doing their dirty work, you or Maglor?  
Kirby: After that peck on the cheek Ribbon gave you in Kirby 64, did your relationship become anything serious.  
Dedede: I dare you to let Kirby whack you with your own mallet._

Marx- I think I did a better job obviously

Maglor- no I did

Marx- it's not your question so shut up

Kirby- um no we are just friends

Dedede- he has done that before *gives Kirby the hammer*

Kirby- *lightly whacks Dedederp* I am not going to hit him hard, he actually hasn't done anything bad all episode

Xiania- yeah he hasn't WTF is up with that

Mety- I guess he took his meds this morning

Blade- yeah

Dedede- my reputation IT'S RUINED

Sword- big fat baby

Galacta- damn strait

Joe- funny thing to say coming from you

Galacta- DIE

Xiania- hey calm down before I kill you all

Marx- why?

Xiania- LOGIC THAT'S WHY

Sirica- well ok then

Joe- the next question is from Guest of Joe hate (not to be confused with Guest of Sparta) and they said, _hey Joe if you can [UNDERSTAND ME!] (because I think your dumb...and stupid...OKAY I take that back I'll just say you're an idiot. anyway if you ever heard of the famous story cupcakes I dare you to read it to yourself and let everyone see your reactions. sword & blade you both should say THIS IS SPARTA every chapter at least once until everyone's tired of it...except Joe. meta knight just sit down and relax until later. Escargoon you grab a hammer like dedederp's and start whacking each other. Sirica join Meta knight. at the end everyone goes outside to play, all of a sudden its starts snowing and everyone goes inside and grabs a blanket and hot chocolate and sit together and talk...EXCEPT JOE HE WILL JUST STAY OUTSIDE FREEZING AWAY_

Joe- I am offended, and I AM NEVER READING THAT AGAIN

Blade- I already made him read it

Sword- that was some MAJOR LOL'S

Mety- yes

Blade- oh and This is

Sword- SPARTA

Blade- *pokes him in a bruise* stop stealing my lines

Sword- *in pain because Blade pokes HARD* this was the first time I have ever done that

Blade- LOGIC THAT'S WHY

Mety- *steals my fuzzy blanket* awesome no more hate

Sirica- *fighting for the blanket* dude you just jinxed yourself

Galacta- where did Marx go?

Marx- HERE I AM

Maglor- hey Xiania there are three more questions since last night

Xiania- wait are you sure

Dedede- it's still not snowing

Xiania- *sigh* I don't think it's going too snow Dedede

Dedede- aww

Xiania- anyway if we want to get this done soon then we all need to haul

Maglor- ok the next question is from the best guest (not to be confused with guest of Joe hate and Guest of Sparta) and they said,_ well I'm here again from not so long o3o  
anyways question for Xiania really  
have you heard of tumblr? Because on there, there are lots of ask blogs on it! Like there's even an ask blog for Fumu .com! You should like check some of those blogs out! ouo_

anyways good luck with your school! Still great so far ovo

Xiania- I got a question *very happy* I do know about tumblr I have an account there. I have never managed to find anything related to Kirby there *sad* but I'm still trying. I will look into the blogs that you are talking about though as they all sound interesting.

Sirica- ok the next question is from JeanaStar_No_Account and they said, _(I tried to write JeanaStar_No_Account but it wouldn't fit. I'm a guest, BTW)  
Fumu: you are awesome! Ur one of my fave characters! U don't deserve to be hated on! As a gift, you get to eat your fave food.  
Meta knight: kiss Fumu for 10 seconds (I ship u guys) also, u must take Ur mask off for the rest of the episode  
Blade: French kiss Sword  
Dedede: light your hammer on fire  
Kirby: u must talk for the rest of the chapter. Also, have a cookie. Do u remember ur family?  
Bun: do you have a crush on anyone?  
Maglor: hi!  
Marx: WHY U BE EVIL? Also, here's a box of cookies  
Galacta: act like a girl!  
Joe: have some brownies  
Sirica: have some cake. Also, sing Ur fave song  
this story is hilarious! I love it!_

Maglor- HOLA

Marx- but I like being evil it's fun to mess with people *noming on a cookie*

Blade- …

Dedede- *running around with his hammer on fire like a torch* fire fire fire burn burn BURN

Xiania- chill *avoiding Dedede*

Mety- fuque

Fumu- I heard someone call me *reads the dare* teh hell

Bun- nope *starts at Mety and Fumu*

Kirby- *staring at his cookie to Marx's box of cookies and back again* no I don't remember my family

Mety- Oz damn why am I kissing so many people *kisses Fumu for ten seconds*

Sword- sucks to be you *looks at Blade*

Mety- FUQUE*runs really fast for someone with no legs (feet thingies I still don't know)

Galacta- damn girlfriend

Xiania- please never do that again

Fumu- *eating a muffin* it's nice to be appreciated

Marx- *growling*

Fumu- eep *runs away*

Maglor- damn strait

Blade- *French kisses Sword*

Joe- LOL

Blade- you deserve DEATH

Sword- yay *happy face*

Xiania- we are all losing our sanity

Mety- yup, next question is from woodenclaw and they said, _I can ask questions to the Kirby characters?! :D YAYZ!_

Xiania- yes you can

_*cough* Anyways, ONTO DAH QUESTIONS  
Meta Knight-You're awesome. Also, did you have any ROMANTIC FEELINGS for Garlude (Sirica's Mom)? Cuz I think you did. ;)  
Escargoon: You're just as awesome as Mety! :D Anyways, if you didn't stay with Dedede, where do you think you would be in life?  
Dedede: Y U NO LIKE GOONIE?! D:_

Dedede- HAHAHAHAHAHA *laughing at a very red faced Mety*

Mety- *very red (no longer looks like a blueberry, now he looks like a tomato)* I respected her as a warrior but I didn't have any feelings for her like THAT

Joe- and we all wonder who Sirica's Daddy is

Mety- *even reder*

Sirica- *now red too*

Xiania- um ok this is awkward

Escargoon- I think I would be living with my Mommy *feeling the love*

Dedede- I DON'T HATE ESCARGOON PEOPLE

Galacta- *covering his ears because Dedede was right next to him* STOP YELLING

Dedede- MAKE ME

Galacta- I WILL

Xiania- EVERYONE SHUT IT

Maglor- wow

Marx- jeez

Blade- ok the next question is from Eptastic Girl and she said,_ YAY! I'M LOGGED IN!  
Everyone (Except for Xiania): Dare you to act like Pirates.  
Maglor: *Gives apple, then runs away, screaming*  
Sword and Blade: Dare you both to go on a date.  
Meta Knight: Did you like the picture? I have more where that came from... *Evil face*  
Nothing else for today. See ya!_

Xiania- but what if I want to be a pirate?

Dedede- arg you ugly landlubbers thy best be ready to walk the plank

Mety- NO, it's my plank you can't make people walk it

Galacta- shiver me timbers beaches

Mety- thy knows that that sounds horribly inappropriate?

Galacta- *O.O face*

Blade- *making a very convincing pirate* ye all be sleeping with the fishes tonight

Sword- *mildly concerned* but what if thy doesn't like fishes

Blade- WELL THAT'S TOO BAD *chases Sword with a sword (lol)*

Sirica- avast ye survey dogs

Joe- *confused*

Maglor- loot everything and take no prisoners

Marx- I LIKE FISH *stupid smiles*

Xiania- by shiny that was random

Blade- no that was fun we should do that more often

Maglor- yes we should *looking at the apples* can I eat these

Xiania- there're yours do what you want with them

Maglor- *throws them at 02 who is hiding behind the door*

02- alright I'm leaving

Sword and Blade- later we have to finish the question thingy now

Mety- NO MY DIGNITY

Galacta- quite whining

Mety- DIE

Marx- ok the next question is from the best guest (again) and they said, _there's a difference between me and the "other" guest, since I'm the best uwu_

Xiania-ok _  
Galacta Meta knight: did u know people write "things" about u 2? also daring you to kiss each other NOW HAHAHA  
blade: I dare you to change into a swimming suit  
Fumu: can u teach me the karate moves u learned from meta knight plz  
bun: how can u even drive ur like 8 and you already drove how  
Dedede: y are u sometimes like all bad and then suddenly u are all good and that I mean what even  
great job again_

Mety and Galacta- YES WE KNOW

Mety- and we already kissed so no

Galacta- yes no more evilness

Blade- damn you *changes into a bikini*

Sword- *anime nosebleed faints*

Blade- *poking Sword with her foot* damn is he dead?

Xiania-I don't think so

Blade- good, can I go change back now

Xiania- yes

Blade- *goes and changes*

Fumu- *back* I would teach you but I already forgot them

Mety- wasted time

Galacta- yup

Mety- we agreed again

Galacta- *O.o face*

Xiania- next thing you know you guys will be best friends

Mety- *shaking Xiania* don't say things like that

Xiania- *pulls Mety off* calm down I was JOKING

Galacta- not funny

Marx- was too funny

Maglor- *sigh*

Bun- yeah I can drive there is no age on driver's license in Pupu village

Xiania- I am getting my license soon *very happy*

Sirica- anyway I think Dedede is bipolar that's why he keeps changing sides

Joe- yup

Dedede- you guys are all so mean

Sirica- the next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight (again) and they said, _Alright nanodesu...  
Sword, what would you do if you had a baby, and Dedede killed it? And what would you do if Blade got pregnant?  
Dedede, do you hate Kirby?  
Galacta, why do you hate Meta Knight?  
Joe, I dare you to dress up like a girl._

Sword- I would violently pull Dedede's eyes from their sockets and shove them down his throat so he could see me disembowel him.

Sirica- THAT'S GRAPHIC

Xiania- jeez rather harsh Sword

Sword- if Dedede killed my child I would kill him violently

Blade- F NO

Sword- it was an if Blade and if I got Blade pregnant…. Then I would marry her

Blade- well that's NEVER going to happen so it's all ok

Sword- Maybe one day

Blade- no

Mety- enough you two

Dedede- I don't really HATE Kirby but I don't really like him either

Xiania- why?

Dedede- well because people like him more than me that's why

Sirica- conceded much

Joe- yeah

Galacta- I said this before I hate Mety because he is an A and because he was making fun of me and took my title

Mety- grow up that was forever ago

Galacta- not my dad you can't tell me what to do

Joe- but he is Sirica's dad *lol*

Mety- *red again* FU that's not what it was like

Xiania- ok calm down people there are only two questions left so let's just get them done

Sirica- yeah let's just move along

Marx- I want a COOKIE

Maglor- random

Marx- Fumu got her favorite food but I can't have mine?

Xiania- that was forever ago Marx

Marx- aww

Maglor- well ok then the next question is from marshchoco and they said,_ I AM BACK :] hello  
Kirby can I have a hug and singing lessons from you :]  
Mety and Galacty have some sorry cookies from me :]  
Xiania- what about warped reflections?  
Sirica do you have a crush on anyone in here?  
Tiff- here have a mine turtle_

Kirby- sure hugs are a valuable currency on Popstar

Xiania- really?

Mety- he's serious

Sirica- it's kind of sad

Xiania- damn I would be a very poor person then

Mety and Galacta- COOKIES *noms on the cookies*

Joe- well ok then

Xiania- are cookies a form of currency too then?

Maglor- I guess

Marx- and you people wonder why everyone is always trying to take you over its EASY

Xiania- I guess, also what do you mean by what about warped reflections I am confused?

Fumu- yay

Mety- F RUN

**One giant boom later**

Xiania- well that sucked

Sirica- *standing up* what th fuque was that?

Mety- *picking himself out of a Mety sized hole in the wall* that is what mine turtles do

Joe- ok then

Sirica- and no I don't really like anyone here

Joe- ok the LAST question is from Kaozknight101 and they said, _Sorry about all the questions, I didn't mean to ask that many, I was just curious is all._

Xiania- its ok if the questions bothered us then we wouldn't be doing this ask away __

But here's a few more:

Mety- shoot__

Blade: thank you so much for clearing that up for me, I really appreciate it, oh and did you have a real name?

Sword: I'm ok with you and Sword being together, as long as you're happy I'm happy. Did you also used to have a different name?

Meta: A dream Man is a guy that is ABSOLUTLEY perfect for a girl as in; she can't stop thinking about him, and they were meant for each other. Why do your eyes change color? That is SO COOL.

Galacta: Thanks for the answer, now I know the truth. How did you get so good at fighting?

Triple D: You're welcome for the complement. How did you learn how to wield your hammer?

Escargoon: you're also welcome for the compliment. Well, I'm glad that you have a job you're really good at. How did you become the king's man?

Joe: thanks for the answer, now I can call him by the right name. Well, we could hang out whenever you want, I'd love to. How'd you learn how to be such an awesome fighter?

Sirica: thanks for the answer. I like girls who can wield guns, it's cool. How'd you learn how to fight so well with it?

Blade- yeah I used to have a real name, it was Bladezia Aldaron but I bet you could see why I choose to go by Blade

Sword- well I am glad someone approves of me and Blade being together and Sword Cadi is my real full name\

Mety- thanks for the clarification I was actually confused there and my eyes have always done that it just the way they are there isn't really a reason for it

Galacta- your welcome, also I became such an amazing fighter after Eons of practice

Joe- ditto practice makes perfect and I am still down with hanging out

Sirica- dude you sounded like you were from the 80's no one says down with anymore

Joe- I can say what I please you are not my mother so you can't tell me what to do

Xiania- really you guys are fighting over that

Mety- Sirica, we were speaking very poor pirate earlier does this really matter

Sirica- touché

Xiania- come on people focus

Joe- back to the questions we go

Dedede- I taught myself with my own natural awesomeness how to use the hammer of magicalness

Xiania- the what?

Mety- who knows

Escargoon- I became Dedede's right hand man after I successfully blackmailed him

Dedede- I was so proud of you *hugs Escargoon*

Xiania- odd

Sirica- wielding a gun makes one a boss and I trained for about five years to become as good as I am tody and I still train ALL the time

Xiania- yeah keeping up with skills takes so much work

Marx- DAMN this chapter is LONG

Maglor- hell yes it is

Mety- this took forever to finish

Xiania- yes I have epic hand cramps

Galacta- me too

Xiania- YOU DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING

Blade- I am going back to sleep

Sword- you don't want to do that

Blade- why

Joe- because Kirby at the bed

Xiania- DAMN IT KIRBY

***random side note from Xiania Knight***

For everyone who reads this story and shown their support thank you so much. I apologize that writing this took forever but there were other things in my life right now that make getting this out… difficult. Anyway I thought I should thank you all as this chapter took way longer to finish than I originally anticipated. So thanks for the support and continue to ask away!

***end random side note***


	10. Kirby turns 20, when did this happen?

**Ask the magical, fruity, fantastic Kirby characters episode who gives a crap! **

_Random note* I am super sorry that this took FOREVER to finish I was busy with school and other crap so this kind of got shoved to the side temporarily. I will try my best to stick to my once a week updates from now on. _

Xiania- *listening to Galacta's boss fight music like a BOSS*

Blade- what rhymes with nine?

Joe- you mom

Sword- does not *derp face*

Xiania- that wasn't even proper English Joe

Meta- all things considered aren't we all Japanese?

Xiania- I'm not

Kirby- no we're Puffballs (lol balls)

Xiania- I'm not a Puff either

Sirica- on the cover art for this story you are

Dedede- oh yeah Xiania started a cover for this (finally)

Blade- procrastination *happy smiles*

Xiania- yup *troll face at Dedede* so for anyone who give a shiza I will (eventually) get that up once I finish it

Blade- which could be a while

Joe- back to the procrastination *half cassed yay*

Xiania- STFU

Galacta- *oddly quiet and defiantly planning something* onto the questions FOOLISH MORTALS

Meta- *hits with an oversized stick* while we may be mortal we are defiantly no foolish

Marx- except for Joe

Maglor- for once we are agreeing on something

Xiania- what the fuque

Joe- burn in a fire

Blade- um no thank you

Sirica- ok moving along the first question is from Guest and they said…

Sword- which Guest?

Sirica- *evil look at Sword* who cares they said, _Meta Knight- Be nice and happy for the rest of the chapter. Yay for you. XD_

_Marx- First of all, I'm a crazy fangirl of you. XD when syani123 said you were a loser she hit my angry fangirl switch, I sat there and seethed for about 5 min. Well ANYWAY... I apologize to everyone in the cast's eardrums, but... I dare you to steal Mike Kirby's microphone and scream your creepy death scream into it. :D Just make sure you wear earplugs! ...Well, if you have ears. No one else gets earplugs though._

_Kirby- I dare you not to eat food for one week._

_Galacta Knight- *hands you a dsi with Kirby ssu in it* Now go fight yourself. XD_

_Dedederp- Why are you so fat? I think you'd win in a World's Fattest Video Game Character contest, even if Eggman participated. Seriously, do you eat 5 boxes of brownies an hour or something? I think you may be twice as fat as Eggman. Just, PLEASE, do our eyes a favor and go on a diet._

_Marx- Another thing, how in NOVA's name do you shoot that laser out of your mouth? 0.0_

_Maglor- Go blow up the Lor Starcutter. Why? Just because I feel evil. :D_

_Joe- Eat your own feet. Don't ask questions, just do it._

_And that's it. Have fun. :D_

Marx- FANGIRLS *happy smiles*

Meta and Galacta- OH HELL NO *runs away*

Xiania- um well ok then

Marx- screaming time *gets the mike of re-spawn and some ear plugs*

Xiania- *gets some magical earplugs that also have the gift of ninja spawn*

*there are no real words to describe the scream but everyone fell on the floor in agony except for Marx (who had ear plugs) and Xiania (who is a smart one with earplugs)*

Kirby- my ears they BLEED

Blade- MOTHER FATHER SISTER BROTHER TURTLE DUCKY CHICKEN!

Everyone- *looks at Blade*

Blade- what? We can't say the F word

Galacta- which one?

Blade- *smacks* real one smarty pants

Galacta- you didn't have to be so men about it *rubs face*

Meta- nice *high fives Blade*

Galacta- *angry face*

Kirby- IF I DON'T EAT THEN I WILL DIE

Xiania- um that would be bad

Sirica- what if he doesn't eat all episode

Xiania- ok Kirby you cannot eat all episode

Kirby-…

Galacta- I'M FIGHTING MA SELF *happy self-troll*

Joe- well ok then *mildly confused*

Dedede- I'm not fat I'm just overly sexy

Meta- teh hell

Xiania- pretty much

Maglor- stop hatin

Sirica- on what *confused*

Marx- I'M A FIRIN MA LAZER BLARGGGGG

Maglor-…

Dedede- LOL YOU HAVE TO KILL YOUR SHIP

Maglor- don't hate fat face

Xiania- Maglor

Maglor- FINE *blows up the starcutter*

Joe- *eats his feet*

Meta- we don't question crap anymore

Galacta- we learned that in episode 4

Xiania- pretty much

Blade- ok then the next question is from the evil guest

Galacta- RINKAS

Meta- Metroid reference?

Xiania- um yeah anyway the evil guest said,_ I DARE KIRBY, META KNIGHT, DEDEDERP, AND A CUTE WADDLE DEE WITH A BLUE BANDANA TO PLAY KIRBY'S RETURN TO DREAMLAND (THE GAME!) AND THE REST OF YOU PLUG UP A TV SO YOU PLAY THE SAME GAME ALSO!_

Kirby- yay *starts playing as Dedede*

Dedede- why are you playing as me? *starts playing as Bandana Dee*

Bandana Dee-…*starts playing as Kirby*

Meta- whatever *plays as himself that conceded troll*

Everyone- *watches*

Escargoon- hahahahaha you died on Whispy Woods you all suck

Blade- STOP KILLING ME

Sword- at least you're in the game *very sad*

Maglor- I AM AMAZING

Marx- how come I'M not in this game but Maglor, Dededumb, Meta, Kirby, Blade, Bandana Dee, Galacta, and Joe are?

Sirica- why is Joe even in this game

Kirby- *shrugs* fighter power up

Meta- who cares *trolls some scarfies

(I HATE SCARFIES WITH THE VIOLENT PASSION OF A THOUSAND SUNS, they kept attacking me at the worse moments and they follow you Oz damn it D:)*

**End random rant by Xiania**

Dedede- whoohoo *kills Galacta in the true arena*

Galacta- *D: face*

Xiania- *putting the game and the wii away* that was fun

Blade- you are all trolls *looks at Dedede and Kirby*

Kirby- WE NEEDED THE SWORD POWER UP

Sword- say what? *uber confused*

Escargoon- never mind the next questions are from Jeana_Star_no_Account and they said, _Hello  
Kirby-here's a big box of brownies! Is your favorite color red or pink?  
Meta knight-you were in love with Garlude. Admit it. Also, say the most random thing in the world that you can think of (it can't be this is Sparta)  
Fumu-do u have a crush on anyone?  
Memu & Parm-how did u two meet?  
Joe-HERES A PUMPKIN (gives giant pumpkin)  
Sword-here's some clay. make something.  
Galacta-how are you today?  
Sirica-here's Black Rock Shooter's machine gun. have fun with it_

Kirby- PINK

Joe- tough enough to wear pink

Kirby- tough enough to BE pink

Meta- well ok then *takes the brownies because Kirby can't eat all episode*

Kirby- WHY *D: face*

Galacta- *oddly quiet and most defiantly planning something very evil (again)* LOL WE'RE BACK TO METY AND GARLUDE

Meta- I WILL kill you

Xiania- how about you answer the question instead

Meta- fine, I was NOT in love with her she was my friend

Fumu- um we went over this before, I think, but still the answer is no I am not overly found of anyone

Memu and Parm (whenever I hear his name I think parmesan chicken XD) - we meet at the castle where we were both employed

Joe- PUMKIN

Blade- I love Halloween

Meta- IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME

Everyone- *epic dancing*

Xiania- very random

Sirica- back to Halloween, are we going to do anything Xiania?

Xiania- maybe, I haven't actually decided yet

Marx- next time you ask a question, tell us what you think we should do

Blade- free candy *happy troll smiles*

Meta- HELL YES

Sword- *looks at the clay* um ok then

Galacta- I am doing awesome thank you *happy smiles*

Sirica- ehehehehehehe *VERY evil face*

Blade- *just realizing that she has the gun* flying shiza

Dedede- we're all doomed

Maglor- pretty much, oh random side note Kirby 20th anniversary came out today for anyone who cares.

Xiania- IT IS AMAZING

Fumu- yay

Everyone- YAY

Sirica- *still has the gun* awesome I get to be in something again *very happy face*

Blade- bad voice acting

Meta- *like Luke Skywalker* NOOOOOOOOOO

Sword- well ok then *confused*, the next question is from czechrepublic45 and they said, _Hellos, it's me again! Meta knight I'm sorry for making you do that. It was a fangirl weak moment.  
Meta knight: can I have a hug? Have a chocolate bar * hands him one* you are now meta knight the superior for the rest of the session. And what kind of woman are you interested in? Plus, out of all the Star Warriors who would you say you respect the most?  
Galacta: you are now Galacta the idiot. Have a cake * hands him cake*  
Fumu: do you have a crush on Kirby? Btw, I think you just get a bad rap because your dub voice actor made you sound bitchy.  
Joe Sirica: do you ever miss your father/ mother?  
Marx: have you ever considered going into an insane asylum?  
Sword Blade: do you know that your genders aren't confirmed? You guys are awesome!  
Kirby: *hands cake* do you ever get tired of defending dreamland?  
King Dedede: do you want to kick Nightmare and his little assistant in the cass? And you are now 3 D the big whiny baby king._

Meta- apology accepted *takes the chocolate* as for women, I am into the kind of women that are both tough and kind at the same time. I probably respected Sir Arthur the most as he was a great leader

Xiania- not going to type Meta Knight the Superior for three reasons, one it makes him sound like a Pokémon, two it's a pain in the butt to type, and three we don't need him to get a big ego on us

Blade- Galacta already has one

Sword- yeah

Joe- FEET

Sirica- you sound like Mort

Galacta- I feel both insulted and appreciated at the same time, how is that possible *eats the cake*?

Xiania-hax?

Fumu- thanks I don't think that I should have a rap at all, and no Kirby is just my friend

Joe- DADDY *cries*

Sirica- yeah I really miss my mom a lot I wish I had a better chance to know her *sad*

Joe- I MISS HIM

Meta- *ruining the moment of sadness* you never even really knew him

Joe- GET HIT

Marx- I have never considered going to an insane asylum but I have had plenty of people tell me to go to one *happy derp smiles*

Blade- THEY ARE HERE

Sword- wait what*super confused*

Xiania- *facepalm*

Joe- *runs into a palm tree*

Maglor- FACE PALM UR DOING IT WRONG *lulz*

Everyone- *lulz*

Kirby- nope they feed me *sad about the loss of cake because he still can't eat*

Meta- what if there was no food *like now XD*

Kirby- then I would get really bored with it really fast *trying to find where the food is hiding*

Dedederp- YES I DO

Galacta- me too

Escargoon- you don't even know what we are talking about right now

Galacta- so?

Xiania- *second facepalm* ok the next question is from Jenna_Star_no_account (again) and they said_, I gots moar questions :3 _

Sirica- and we have more answers_  
Xiania-what inspired you to do this story?  
Bun-wear Billy Hatcher's chicken suit for the rest of the chapter  
Kirby and MetaKnight-TICKLE FIGHT!  
Kirby-here's 120000000 watermelons  
Fumu-you get three muffins.  
I DARE YOU TO KISS JOE!  
Galacta-play ring-a-round-a-rosie with Kirby_

Xiania- I was inspired to do this story at three in the morning in a moment of insanity thinking of Crazy Hand high as a kite. Does that answer your question?

Sword- *disturbed*

Bun- ok *puts on the Billy Hatcher suit*

Meta- no

Kirby- why not?

Meta- why?

Galacta-why?

Sirica- why?

Xiania- Why?

Blade- omg why-ception

Kirby- WATERMELONS *happy place*

Fumu- ok *kisses Joe before he can process what just happened*

Joe- OMG MY FACE IT HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED *runs to the conveniently placed mouthwash*

Fumu- *eating a muffin* really bro?

Sirica- really

Galacta- get a life

Sword- why are we arguing?

Blade- *shrugs*

Galacta- *sticking his tongue out at Meta* ok I'm not a party popper *plays ring around the rosie with Kirby*

Meta- you know that that song is about DEATH

Kirby- *record needle scratch* wait what?

Galacta- your lying *mature finger pointing*

Meta- * pulls it up on the google*

Galacta- hot damn I guess he is telling the truth

Sword- off of the morbid topic of death the next question is from the evil guest (again) and they said, _but use hammerspace or something to get the supplies oh and here's 1,000$ Kirby for being awesome  
(buy some chocolate!) METY LAUGH LIKE KIRBY WOULD. oh and JOE YOU JUST HIDE IN THE BATHROOM TIED IN TOILET PAPER UNTIL BOTH OR ALL GROUPS ARE FINISHED._

Maglor- wait what *confused*

Blade- ALL I HEARD WAS TIE JOE UP IN THE BATHROOM WITH TOILET PAPER *grabs Joe and drags him off toward the bathroom*

Sword- oh dear

Galacta- he's screwed*

Joe- HELP *clawing at the floor*

Blade- *singing and skipping* awesome bad ideas, awesome bad ideas

Xiania- *concerned* um ok then

Joe- HELP ME YOU LAZY A HOLES

Galacta- I'm not going to help you now

Meta- like you were going to begin with

Galacta- you don't know that *herp face*

Dark Meta Knight- *spams in because we need another character to hate on Meta (Not really he just kind of showed up)* yeah how do you know

Meta- WHAT THE F***! *jumps like five feet in the air*

Xiania- um hello *waves*

Meta- kick him out NOW

Sirica- why?

Meta- because he is an demonic prick THAT'S WHY

Xiania- *too tired* he is staying until I have a reason to kick him out

Dark Meta Knight- hahaha in the face *flips Meta off*

Meta- *thinking VERY evil thoughts*

Blade- *back* ok *rubbing her hands together* NEXT question is from..

Sirica- did you kill Joe?

Blade- no I just tied him up with toilet paper in the bathroom *derp*

Marx- how did you do that *awed*

Blade- with awesomeness *yesum fist bump*

Xiania- ok moving along the next question is from marshchoco and they said,_ QUICK KIRBY GET THE MIKE AND SING NYAN CAT o3o_

Meta and Dark Meta Knight- NO *grab the mike and knock heads*

Meta- WHY YOU *rubbing his head*

Dark Meta Knight- WHY YOU TOO *angry face*

Galacta- AHHHHHHHHHHH *screaming at the top of his lungs*

Xiania- *right next to me again* the HELL people stop yelling in my ears

Galacta- sorry *sheepish smiles*

Kirby- why can't I sing?

Maglor- because not even your mother could love that voice

Kirby- *D: face*

Joe- MERPH *hopping on one foot tied up in toilet paper*

Blade- NO *points to the bathroom* go back until you get a question

Joe- *sadly hops back to the bathroom and sits on the counter*

Dedede- holy flying Shiza

Xiania- pretty much

Marx- whose reading the next question?

Xiania- hey Dark Meta Knight *yes I use his full name do you have a problem with that* do you want to read it?

Dark Meta Knight- sure why not. The next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, _Blade, What would you do if you got pregnant?  
2. do you like Sword?  
3. What would u do if Dedede was in love with u  
MK, you have to kiss BLADE on the LIPS!  
Sword, tell Blade that you love her... Do you want to marry her?_

Blade- THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN SO WHY ARE YOU ASKING *epic spaz attack*

Xiania- calm down *holding up hands* it was an IF not a when

Marx- answer it *leaning forward on his non-existent elbows and hands*

Blade- IF I ever got pregnant then…. I would be accepting of it, I mean what else can you do?

Sirica- good answer *pounders the universe for NO good reason*

Fumu- finish your questions herp derp

Blade- DON'T YOU HERP DERP ME *angry face* and I like Sword…

Sword- *:D face*

Blade- … and if Dedede was in love with me then it would be very VERY strange

Sword- no freaking kidding me

Meta- why Blade *confused as to why he keeps having to kiss people*

Blade- NO THAT'S WEIRD

Xiania- kiss you two

Meta- awkward turtle *kisses Blade on the forehead*

Sword- *D: face* WHY

Dark Meta Knight- that was…odd

Galacta- no kidding

Sirica- I am confused

Xiania- Sword stop sulking and answer your question

Sword- *gets out of the corner of shame* Blade, you are the most amazing person I have ever meet and I LOVE you more than life and I would marry you on the spot here and now *down on his knees*

Xiania- damn that was deep

Galacta- *cries*

Meta and Dark Meta Knight- you baby

Maglor- you guys keep saying stuff at the same time

Both- *evil stares at each other* no

Marx- -*singing* you did it again

Xiania- ok we are running out of time and I want this done tonight so next question

Marx- ok the next question is from syani123 and they said, _Hello! Thanks to answering my questions! It makes me sooo happy! Anyway here are my questions ñ.ñ_

_First: I didn't know you liked my story...Thanks! Thanks so much *hugs Xiania* ._

_Second: Galacta Knight do you like to stalk people just like Meta Knight does? XD_

_Third: Meta and Galacta I demand you two send me a kiss! Both of you are so hot...please? X3_

_Fourth: I think both Meta Knight and Galacta Knight enjoyed their kiss but they don't want to accept it in public...maybe you guys should try it again to make sure XD_

_Sorry for the long review n.n_

Xiania- no that's long of a review

Sword- yeah that's like average for us

Galacta- *offended* I do not

Meta- I do not *huffs*

Dark Meta Knight- *fake coughing* totally do

Meta- STFU you pingas

Dedede- *lolling on the floor* snoPIN AS usual I see

**Hey shout out to anyone who gets the joke**

Xiania- oh skipped my own questions thingy *derp* and I really liked your story it was great *accepts the hug*

Dark Meta Knight- um did you just demand and then say please? *confusion*

Meta- yeah they did, *Sends a kiss*

Galacta- ok anything for the fans *blows a kiss*

Meta- and no

Joe- is that a hell no?

Galacta- yes

Sword- what?

Meta- no kissing I did that last episode

Dark Meta Knight- wait what?

Galacta- painful memories *shudder*

Blade- *realization* hey *turns to Joe* how did you get out of the toilet paper in the bathroom?

Joe- um hax *sheepish smiles

Xiania- Meta and Galacta you still have to kiss

Blade- can I tie Joe back up in the bathroom pppllleeeaaassseee *begging*

Xiania- next episode you have already done it once in this one

Blade- fine *pouting*

Sword- *pats her on the back* next time

Galacta- and Meta- OZ DAMN IT *kisses*

Sirica- running in three

Maglor- two

Joe- one

Meta and Galacta- AHHHHHHHH *runs to the nearest supply of mouthwash*

Dark Meta Knight- *dodges the two of them like a boss* watch it you idiots

Xiania- wow that was …. Eventful

Sword- yup

Joe- um moving on *trying to find where Meta and Galacta went* the next question is fromZaneMetaknightlover and they said, _ I got questions:_

Meta knight, why aren't you king? You make a better King than that fat penguin! I mean, YOU'RE CRAZY AWESOME! I Love You. *Gives you a RPG-7* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Fumu, I dare you to kiss Meta Knight! HAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!*Derps*

Kirby, take Meta Knight's mask and pretend to be him. I soooo sorry my Mety ;(

Meta- I am not king because I can't be king.

Galacta- you can't be king but the fat penguin can?

Meta- yes herp derp that's right, I was not born on Popstar thus I can't be the king there

Joe- that actually makes a lot of sense

Kirby- I would take it but he doesn't have it right now

Xiania- yup I took it from him

Galacta- took mine two, and my LANCE *very sad*

Dark Meta Knight- *hiding his mask from me but still taking it off so I win* no mask for you

Xiania- what ever

Dark Meta Knight- that's what I thought *feels so accomplished*

Fumu- what

Meta- why does this keep happening *kisses Fumu on the forehead*

Xiania- that wasn't so hard was it?

Meta- BITE ME *pouts*

Blade- um no thank you

Maglor- pretty much

Marx- moving along the next question is from blazekirby and they said, _omg I love this so much.  
Marx & Maglor: can I have a hug please? Box of cookies for each if u do. U guys are my fave villains: 3  
Meta: you're my fave anti-hero. What color are your eyes when you're sad or depressed?  
Kirby: u so cute! What's your fave copy ability?  
Sirica: you're my fave anime character. Were you a star warrior after Garlude died?  
And last,  
Galacta: your just plain epic. Do your eyes change colour too?  
_Marx- I love to give hugs *hugs*

Maglor- um ok *hugs as well*

Marx- I love being appreciated *happy dance*

Maglor- it is nice

Meta- I'm a what? *confused*

Xiania- not really a villain but not really a hero either

Meta- oh ok and my eyes turn grey when I am depressed

Kirby- thank you *smiles* my favorite copy ability is animal

Blade- that one is cool

Sword- yesums

Sirica- I'M SOMEONES FAVORITE YES! *fist pump* and no I never officially became a star warrior

Galacta- THAT I AM YOUR SO SMART *happy face* and my eyes don't change color, as far as I know anyway

Xiania- I don't think they do Galacta, you probably would have noticed by now

Blade- pretty much

Joe- sha

Sword- ok the next question is from Kirbymepoyo and they said, _Alright Guys! You don't have to dub me as guest of Sparta anymore! Now I shall forever be known as Kirbymepoyo!_

Now for questions:

Kirby, you are so cute! And you're still tied with MK for first. *hugs Kirby* I give you permission to eat all the food on Popstar! (The villagers won't die of hunger because I have more food for them.

Meta Knight, you should get a national Mata Knight Day and you get to beat up Galacta Knight as much as you want and Galacta Knight can't fight back. (You're not allowed to kill him though)

Dedede, you're so chubby and fat! your dare is to jump off the highest mountain in dreamland and find some way to stay alive!

I still don't really like Fumu, but I'll give her a cookie just to be nice.

Joe, since you are scarred of guests, you shall be known as guest the scaredy cat for the rest of the chapter.

Sirica, I apologize for making you wear a dress that other day, but since I liked seeing you as someone different, you shall dress up as a waffle.

Sword and Blade, you guys are funny. Here's a box of cookies (and Blade is not allowed to eat all of it)

I like where this is going. Keep up the story!

Xiania- I will

Kirby- *cries* I CAN'T I'M BANNED FROM FOOD ALL EPISODE *goes to the corner of sadness*

Sword- cookies *noms on the cookies*

Blade- FOOD THINGIES *noms on the cookies too*

Kirby – why

Fumu- *eats her food*

Kirby- WHY

Meta- should have a holiday, but I don't want to beat up Galacta right now I want to beat up dark Meta Knight who is being a troll

Dark Meta Knight -What ever

Meta- grr *angry face*

Dark Meta Knight- whatever (x2)

Meta- *evil looks at Dark Meta Knight*

Dedede- ok *jumps off of the mountain*

Sword- what *confused*

Dedede- *does the air inhale and floats*

Blade- you cheater

Xiania- it's not actually cheating *looking at the rule book* he just had to survive so I guess he won?

Dedede- hahaha in the face

Sirica- ok *dresses up like a waffle* it's not a dress so I'm ok

Xiania- come on people we need to finish

Marx- ok the next questions are from Eptastic Girl and she said, Mina: _*Strangling a hater of Sword* Ella: ...Okay... Flora: We're back, onto questions.  
Sword: Do you have any insane fangirls?  
Meta Knight: *Flora gives Meta Knight a book* Dare you to throw this at Galacta Knight's face.  
Joe: Why don't you and Sirica JUST GO OUT ALREADY? *Annoyed face*  
Flora: MINA GET OFF MY META KNIGHT PLUSHIE! Ella: ...Help me. *Leaves*_

Sword- don't we all have insane fan girls and boys

Meta- FACEBOOK *SLAMS the book into Dark Meta Knights face…. Wait that's not right*

Xiania- META

Dark Meta Knight- *in a stunned heap on the floor trying to process what the hell just happened*

Galacta- *peeking his head out from under the chair* what just happened? *seriously confused*

Blade- NICE *epic dancing time*

Sirica-well that's one way to solve your problems

Joe- *like Galacta, seriously confused* um run that by me again?

Dark Meta Knight- NO *rubbing his face*

Meta- I am awesome

Marx- but you didn't…

Meta- *slams the same book into Galacta Knight's face* I WIN

Xiania- *forcefully steals the book from Meta* your done now

Galacta-*was not expecting that*

Maglor- well ok then the last question is from AwkwardBananaCow and they said, _Don't question my name... Seriously._

Xiania- we try not to_  
Galacta- Can I just appreciate you as a dork? I like to imagine you all dorky and stuff... Heh.  
Meta Knight- Dude, you're too bamf. Please screw up once in a while so you're not THAT boring...  
Kirby- Can you sing a song without being Mike Kirby...  
Blade Sword: BEST BUDDIES HIGH FIVE TO YOU TWO.  
Bun: Did anyone teach you to row a boat?  
Fumu: How many books do you read in a day?  
Great job on this story! Very amusing._

Xiania- thank you it's nice to know people really like this

Galacta- WHY! I am too awesome to be a dork *angry pout after Meta's face book*

Maglor- Don't mind him someone peed in his coffee this morning

Marx- that was Meta *troll look*

Meta- I peed in NO ONES coffee and I too cool to be anything less than a bamf

Dark Meta Knight- I WILL get you back for that you C3n$0r3D

Xiania- hey keep it pg-13 here

Dark Meta Knight- fine *angry pouts*

Sword- we are all so mature

Sirica- yeah you knights have some issues

Blade- do you want me to tie YOU up with toilet paper in the bathroom? *epic stares*

Sirica- NO *scared*

Sword- *sigh*

Kirby- yes I can but it's really quite

Maglor- thank rubic cubes

Marx- pretty much

Sword and Blade- ok *awesome high five of epicness*

Bun- *spams in* does one need to be taught to row a boat

Fumu- yes *derp* and I read like a book everyday

Xiania- WE'RE DONE

Everyone- yay

Sword- I guess we can go eat now

Xiania- one thing before we leave. To all of the readers and commenters out there, I have put together a little questionnaire for Kirby's 20th birthday. I am not forcing anyone to do this but I would appreciate it if you would fill it out and post the answers with your questions/dares so if you want to fill it out awesome then read on, if you don't then ok (I am using the reults to write a one shot for all 20 years).

*all answers must apply to the Kirby universe*

Who is your favorite character of all time?

Who is you favorite villain?

What copy ability is your favorite?

What is your favorite soundtrack (this has nothing to do with the story, it's just a random question?

What is your favorite game (and why)?

Any other random information that you like about the series.

Blade- so if you want to fill this out

Galacta- awesome

Meta- but if not than that's ok

Maglor- ok now we can go sleep right

Xiania- yeah we don't…

Dark Meta Knight- IT'S PAYBACK TIME *has a paintball gun and a evil face*

Xiania- META LOOK WHAT YOU DID *running for my life*


	11. We Cause Cosmic resets, oops

**Ask the Kirby Characters Episode 11**

Sorry for the late update people school was killing me for the last three weeks. However I am on break (yay) so I will be doing DAILY updates for the next week to make up for my late update.

**Disclaimer- **XianiaKnight owns nothing but the randomness, the characters belong to Nintendo and Hal

Galacta- we are the champions

Meta- we are but you're not

Xiania- *face palms* will you guys give it a rest?

Sirica- um probably not

Sword- when they do we will know that they're alien imposters from the planet Ding Dong and they have come to steal all the cupcakes of the world so they can power their dying king with awesomeness so they may rule the universe with underpants!

Blade-…

Joe- SEE HE UDERSTANDS THE TRUE ENEMY WE FACE! *jumping and pointing*

Marx-…

Magolor- (I have been spelling his name wrong for how many episode and no one corrected me D: ) when you confuse Marx then you know your nuts

Dark Meta Knight- *trying his best to stay the hell away from everyone* the fuque is wrong with you people?

Sirica- a lot

Blade- it depends on who you're talking about

Galacta- *herp derp smile* see Marx is a nut case, Magolor has multiple personality disorder, Sword…

Dark Meta Knight- I GET IT *running away*

Xiania- he'll get used to it eventually

Marx- but we will mess with him until he is

Magolor- I don't have multiple personality disorder *D:*

Blade- yes you do

Xiania- ANYWAY the first question is from Yang and Yin-chan and they said, _* Galacta knight takes out mask*  
* reviles a peach Kirby with red feet, and Glactic knight's armor on*  
Ehehe... Did I do that? * puts back mask*  
* has Galactic voice again*  
MK: What happen after the star warriors seal me away? I think I was out of control because of Dark knight's curse.  
Kirby: Poyo pi Poyo? * translate* Do you like Ribbon or ChuChu?  
Sword: Remember last time when MK blew up? ( He's my brother by the way. MK my bro.)  
Blade: Oi mate! I saw a wainbow! * Points to worm hole that's inhaling MK*  
LIKE A BOSS. * has black glasses* * plays MJ's music smooth criminal and moon walks*_

Blade- what's a wainbow *confusion*

Xiania-*shrugs* narwhal?

Marx- unicorns of the sea *happy derp face*

Dark Meta Knight- You. Are. All. Crazy.

Galacta- did you just figure that out *lol*

Kirby- um no I am like four you know? I don't look at people like that yet

Meta- I have no clue honestly *confused by the question* pie?

Sword- I do, why?

Marx- why no questions for me

Magolor- calm down I'm sure you'll get one eventually

Galacta- *eating candy*

Meta- SHARE

Galacta- NO *runs away with the candy*

Meta- YES *chases after Galacta*

Xiania- *facepalm* I don't even know anymore

Sirica- um next question thingy?

Joe- ok the next question is from LadyWink and they said, _I have a dare for the three awesome  
Dark Meta Knight you must kiss Meta Knight and then Galacta Knight (I don't care where, just do it). Galacta Knight must slap him for that. And Meta Knight must say something Mexican  
Oh and I send a kiss to Magolor and Marx, because they are cute_

___**My answers  
Who is your favorite character of all time? Daorach  
Who is you favorite villain? Daorach  
What copy ability is your favorite? Sword  
What is your favorite soundtrack (this has nothing to do with the story, it's just a random question? "Snow" from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards  
What is your favorite game (and why)? Kirby and the Squeak Squad  
Any other random information that you like about the series. I hate Fumu so much, I hope she dies**_

*my answers to the questions are at the bottom (I should share mine to be fair), thanks to everyone who submitted theirs*

Dark Meta Knight- *processing*

Meta- WHAT NO! We are the same person and that would be so awkward *shudder*

Galacta- NONONONONONONONO

Dark Meta Knight- *realization* OH HELL NO

Meta- NO BUENO *there's your Spanish*

Blade- this seems to happen a lot

Xiania- yeah

Marx- it's still funny though

Magolor- you think everything is funny though

Marx- so?

Sword- so strange

Dedede- *here* HAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU

Marx- thanks for the kiss btw, it's nice to feel appreciated

Magolor- yeah thanks

Dark Meta Knight- F*** my life *kisses Galacta*

Galacta- NO *smacks*

Meta and Dark Meta Knight- *look at each other* NO WAY IN HELL

Meta- *teleports*

Xiania- well that's cheating

Kirby- no fair

Joe- TELOPORTING POWERS GOOOOOOO

Everyone- *stares*

Sirica- I don't even know anymore

Daorach- *eye twitch* I feel violated

Xiania- oh yeah favorite characters and villain cameos for those who answered my questions

Joe- *pats Daorach on the shoulder* you get used to it

Daorach- that's not comforting at all

Sirica- well it's the truth

Meta- *back and avoiding Dark Meta Knight like the plague* the next question is from Guest and they said, _Kirby: I give you the building ability, and a duplication device.  
Xiania: I dare u to make Landia appear  
landia (if there): don't destroy anything_

Kirby- thanks *happy smile* I will save these for later

Meta- what are you planning *epic stares*

Kirby- nothing, I just don't have anything to use this for right now

Meta- I'm watching you *eye finger thingy (what do you call it?)*

Xiania- um ok?

Landia- …*epic stare at Magolor*

Magolor- CRAP *running…with no legs how does that work?*

Landia- RAWR *chases after Magolor*

Xiania- now they're going to break something *sigh*

Sirica- what can you do?

Blade- *herp*

Sword- what that's crazy talk

Blade- *stares at Sword* you were talking about underpants invaders earlier

Sword- *waves his hand* that makes perfect sense

Blade- whatever Marx

Marx- WHOCALLEDME *looking around*

Dark Meta Knight- again, You. Are. All. Crazy.

Joe- so?

Galacta- we have long since accepted that

Xiania- moving on

Dedede- the next question is from shadowfanultimate and they said, hey here are some questions  
_meta knight where did you get your golden sword  
Kirby what happened to your clones from amazing mirror  
meta and Galacta since you are the same species as Kirby can you inhale things like him  
time for some dares  
Kirby I dare you to inhale meta knights mask meta knight I dare you to use meta quick and run around the room I dare Tac to steal dark meta knights mask_

Meta- I got Galaxia from Nightmare, I stole it back from him

Kirby- they aren't my clones, they are other parts of myself, thus when I defeated Dark Mind we all merged back together again.

Galacta- deep

Joe- was I in that game?

Sirica- does it matter *slightly annoyed*

Meta, Galacta, and Dark Meta Knight- no, just because we are the same species doesn't mean that we can do what he does

Meta- yeah, and I really don't want to swallow a bunch of rocks or something to prove it

Galacta- no thank you

Xiania- Kirby can't do that because I have Meta's mask and Dark Meta Knights mask too

Dark Meta Knight- asshole

Xiania- what did you just say? *quite rage*

Joe- you are so screwed

Blade- see you at your funeral *cheerful waves*

Dark Meta Knight- I SAID NOTHING *waving his hands like a lunatic*

T.A.C- *comes out of nowhere and steals Dark Meta Knight's mask from Xiania*

Xiania- wait what?

Dark Meta Knight- HEY THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK *chases after T.A.C*

Sword- I don't even know anymore

Marx- PIE

Magolor- hungry?

Marx- YYYYEEEESSSSS

Blade- me too

Kirby- food break *looks at Xiania*

Xiania- why not

**One food break later**

Joe- ice cream

Meta- you are going to be a fat person when you get older

Blade- just like Dedederp

Dedede- like you eat any less *points at Blade*

Blade- but I'M not fat

Xiania- does it matter?

Dark Meta Knight- stupid mother father, hope he burns in the depths of hell *angry face*

Galacta- sooooooo I guess that you didn't get your mask back

Dark Meta Knight- do you want me to kill you?

Galacta- not really

Dark Meta Knight- then shut up

Xiania- ANYWAY, the next questions is from Guest and they said,

**Who is your favorite character of all time?  
Kirby  
Who is you favorite villain?  
Galacta Knight  
What copy ability is your favorite?  
Mirror or Ninja  
What is your favorite soundtrack (this has nothing to do with the story, it's just a random question?  
What is your favorite game (and why)?  
Super Star Ultra because I got past almost everything in that game.  
Any other random information that you like about the series.  
I like how in Kirby's Epic Yarn, Meta is all "I BLAME THE YARN" XD**

_IT'S DARE TIME!  
Escargoon-sing "If Your Fat Hangs Low" to Dedede  
Dedederp-run into a cactus!  
Marx-have you ever tasted pumpkin ice cream? It's delicious!  
Fumu-Sing Titanium  
Magolor-try to juggle devil/juggling sticks! It's hard!  
Meta knight & Dark MK-who wants chocolate? *holds up two Crunch bars*  
Blade-FETCH! *throws Hershey bar*  
Kirby-here's some crayons and paper. Go draw.  
Joe & Bun-same as Kirby  
Bun-Kiss Blade  
Blade-slap Bun  
Kirby-meet my fan character Yuzu. She is so in love with you, that she will chase you all over the place and glomp you._

Marx- I WAS JUST EATING THAT *jumping happily* IT'S FANTASTIC

Blade- I am not a dog, wait was that I king sized one?

Sword- yeah wh…

Blade- COME BACK *fetches*

Meta- *facepalm*

Sword- but you just said *confusion*

Blade- my precious *eats the chocolate bar

Meta and Dark Meta Knight- ME *runs for the food*

Xiania- we all just ate

Magolor- I don't even know anymore *shaking his head*

Escargoon- *singing* if your fat hangs low

Dedede- *hits Escargoon HARD* NO way in hell *falls into a cactus patch* WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

Xiania- teh Fuque? *confusion*

Fumu- ok, *singing* you shoot me down….*gets shot with paintballs*

Xiania- Dark Meta Knight WHAT THE HELL

Dark Meta Knight- she said shoot me down

Xiania- IT'S A SONG SHE WASN'T ASKING TO BE SHOT

Dark Meta Knight- All I heard was shoot

Joe- REVENGE

Sirica- are you ok?

Joe- *drawing with Kirby and Bun*

Daroach- that's it I'm leaving *leaves*

Marx- bye *can't wave…forever alone*

Bun- um ok? *kisses Blade*

Blade- OZ DAMN IT *stomps out*

Sword- grr *angry eyes at Bun*

Sirica- I don't know who you should fear more Bun, Sword or Blade

Bun- eep *hides in the closet*

Xiania- well ok then

Magolor- I can't juggle *sad*

Marx- me neither *cries* NO ARMS

Galacta- *pats both of them on the back* it's ok

Xiania- I can't either

Sword- I can't

Meta- same here

Dark Meta Knight- I can *smug buttface*

Galacta- liar

Meta- we are the same person so if I can't then neither can you *glares*

Dark Meta Knight- LIES *runs away*

Xiania- I don't even know anymore *rubs forehead*

Magolor- next question?

Marx- *sniffle* the next question is from blazekirby and they said, _Xiania- I'm very sorry for reviewing twice since last chapter, but I have a few more questions. First, do you have a deviant art account? Cause ima watch you ;) and do you accept ocs? and this DOESNT HAVE TO BE IN chap 11  
Meta- FACEBOOK XD high five buddy!  
Marx-okay I admit it i'mahugefangirlofyouidrawyoual lthetime. My fave videogame character. :'D  
and I forgot the fave game question. Its Kirby RtDL, and Kirby SSU. they're soooo fun._

Xiania- um yeah I have a Deviantart account, it's still XianiaKnight, but be forewarned I still don't have any work up there yet but I'm working on that (I need a scanner :/). I don't usually accept ocs as I know nothing about them but if you were to give me enough information then maybe, but no promises.

Meta- thank you *smiles* I will do it again if I get the book back

Dark Meta Knight- NO *runs*

Magolor- and its ok about the two reviews

Galacta- yeah we generally don't care

Marx- feeling the love *happy*

Sirica- but you still have no arms

Marx- FOREVER ALONE *cries*

Kirby- that was mean

Joe- he'll get over it

Dedede- hey Kirby

Kirby- what?

Dedede- beams *troll face*

Kirby- NOOOOOOO *curls up into a ball and cries*

Xiania- *sigh* can you all be normal for five minutes?

Blade- *back* what's fun in being normal?

Sword- yeah

Dark Meta Knight- moving on

Sword- right, the next question is from Guest and they said, _Magolor-*hands you the master crown*Now go and destroy the world._

Magolor- YES *goes on an evil rampage*

Meta- now we have to explain to the cops don't we?

Dark Meta Knight- NOT IT

Sirica- *sigh*

Xiania- Magolor- cut it out NOW

Magolor- *about to smash a car* but….

Xiania- NO BUTS, NOW GIVE ME THE CROWN *holds out hand*

Magolor- aww *hands over the crown and goes to pout in the corner*

Xiania- ok moving on *stores the crown with Meta and Galacta's stuff*

Sirica- ok the next questions is from Guest (again) and they said, _Kirby Dedede- eating contest!_

Meta- oh no

**World explodes**

Xiania- and that is why you don't have eating contests on Popstar

Galacta- hot damn

Dark Meta Knight- how did that even happen *seriously confused*

Sword- you see the sheer amount of food consumed cause the world to fail and reset

Blade- that makes about as much sense as the Ding dong ruler thing from earlier

Marx- that made plenty of sense *slightly offended… though I'm not sure why*

Kirby- *back* did we reset the world again?

Joe- yes *annoyed*

Dedede- oops *sheepish smiles*

Xiania- well…try not to do it again

Kirby- ok *happy derp face*

Bun- *out of the closet* what did I miss?

Sword- grr (again)

Bun- crap *goes back in the closet*

Sword- that's what I thought

Blade- *facepalm*

Xiania-…

Galacta- um the next question is from supermariofan14 and they said, _Meta, Galacta, and Dark Meta: you three might hate me for this but I dare you to impersonate the three stooges (you got to love slapstick :) )_

Meta- what no

Dark Meta knight- what he said

Sirica- you just agreed

Dark Meta Knight and Meta- flying f****** s*** we did

Joe- so in sync

Meta- ….

Dark Meta Knight- back to the point at hand no way in hell will I do that. EVER

Galacta- can I pass?

Xiania- no, do your dare NOW

The three of them- NOO

**As the three of them attempt to impersonate the three stooges the world enters another cosmic reset as what they do defies all know realms of physics and cause people to rethink the theory of relativity**

Xiania- holy **CENSORED**

Blade- what. Just. Happened?

Sword- I think I just went blind

Marx- *fainted*

Magolor- omg it's the end of the world

Sirica and Joe- *clinging to each other in fear*

Meta- *cries*

Dark Meta Knight- *also crying*

Galacta- my soul just died inside

Kirby- I just lost all of my innocence…and then got it back

Dedede- *stunned speechless*

Xiania- *awkward cough* um the next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, _Sword, have you ever saw the Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland commercial? If you haven't, then WATCH IT RIGHT NOW!_

Sword- um no why

Sirica- *pulls it up on youtube (yay Youtube :D)

Everyone- *watches*

Joe- *LOL*

Dedede- hey I guess I'm in that game

Sword- WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING *cries alone in the corner*

Kirby- there there *walks up to Sword* it's…

Sword- I. DO. NOT. TRUST. YOU. *runs from Kirby*

Kirby- *D: face* but I didn't…

Xiania- he will get over it… I think

Blade- are you ok? *hugs Sword*

Everyone- *O.O*

Sword- *hugs Blade* no

Dark Meta Knight- *that insensitive prick* the next question is from Guest and they said, _wrap Joe in toilet paper and Joe stay there this time and no escaping. Kirby: I give you gum (try not to swallow it)  
meta: take off your mask and act like Kirby for a whole chapter and you cannot teleport  
everyone: PAINTBALLFIGHT!  
Awesome chapters and where's chapter 11?  
And know it rains cakes!  
Oh and can u make landia appear?_

Xiania- Landia did appear

Magolor- please do not bring it back *terrified*

Xiania- hm, I feel merciful so I won't bring Landia back again

Magolor- THANK YOU *crying tears of joy*

Joe- NOT AGAIN

Blade- *evil laughs* yay

Joe- *attempts to run but Blade still catches him*

Blade- *dragging Joe into the bathroom*

Xiania-…

Meta- can I pass. PLEASE

Joe- SOMEONE HAVE MERCY AND HELP ME

Dark Meta Knight- no

Xiania- Meta now… where did he go?

Galacta- I'll find him *searches for Meta*

Blade- *back* it would be awesome if it rained cake

Sirica- I know right

Dedede- it would bring world peace

Xiania- no

Sword- *better now* um yeah half of the problems that occur on Popstar COME from there being a shortage of cake

Xiania- damn

Kirby- ok *take the gum and promptly swallows it*

Marx- fail

Magolor- um Kirby you were NOT supposed to swallow the gum

Dark Meta Knight- maybe that is why he is so round and pink

Sirica- that could be it

Xiania-…

Galacta- can't find him

Blade- where did he go?

Xiania- um he can do it later

Sword- *still avoiding Kirby at all costs* the next question is from Guest and they said, _wrap Joe in titanium chains_

Blade- that's no fun because it is impossible to escape, meanwhile toilet paper is a weak material so Joe being unable to get out of it makes him look bad while destroying his pride.

Dark Meta Knight- … that's sadistic

Marx- and that's coming form the guy who thinks its ok to kill cute small animals

Xiania- well what did we learn

Sword- *scooting away from Blade* that Blade has a sadistic side to her?

Joe- merph

Magolor- toilet paper is a good binding material?

Bun- *peeking his head out from behind the door* never to anger Sword?

Sirica- we cause a lot of cosmic resets?

Dedede- Kirby is a pink ball because he eats too much gum?

Galacta- Meta is freaking good at hiding?

Xiania- um all of the above?

Blade- why not?

Xiania- anyway the next question is from Guest and they said, _make landia appear through the roof!_

Magolor- oh please no *random plushy of Landia falls from the shelf and lands on Magolor's head* OMG IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. ITS GAME OVER MAN *freak attack spaz*

Kirby- you have a problem

Galacta- no kidding

Sirica- irrational fear of a dragon?

Xiania- yeah I guess

Marx- *watching Magolor spaz like a creeper* the next question is from Guest (holy crap a lot of questions from you) and they said, _make Magolor appear and landia appear and Kirby turned 20? And I dare Kirby to look like an actual person and grow a beard since he's 20 yrs. Old_

Galacta- but our kind doesn't grow beards

Xiania- kirby really is 20 I am messing with no one

Dark Meta Knight- and Magolor is already here and he is just getting over the plushy Landia falling on his head

Sword- there is no need to excessively traumatize him anymore

Xiania- so no Landia

Sirica- sorry

Escargoon- *where the hell did he come from?* and no beading the laws of space to make a human Kirby

Xiania- I try to make things here somewhat cannon

Galacta- not that cannon

Xiania- what I could be, it's not like you guys HAVE set personalities in the first place… or defined genders for the most part

Sirica- Kirby, where nothing is ever defined

Dark Meta Knight- pretty much

Blade- anyway the next questions is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, _Everyone that has a crush on Blade has to tell her  
Meta Knight, I'm sorry for making you kiss Blade! Uh... what would you do IF you had to FRENCH KISS Galacta?  
Sword, do you want to be a daddy? I'm just wondering for no reason.  
Galacta, hug everyone and say something girly.  
Blade, do you like dogs and puppies?  
Sirica, who is your dad?_

Sword- well I have a crush on her

Joe- merph

Bun- um I think so

Dedede- little bit

Dark Meta Knight- a little

Blade- WTF SO ODD

Sword- hey only I can like Blade *super defensive*

Dark Meta Knight- defensive much?

Joe- merph

Xiania- its refreshing to not have Joe talking for once

Joe- merph

Xiania- shut up

Meta- *back from when-ever-the-hell he was* I would die

Galacta- found him *stupid smile*

Xiania- GET HIM *epic finger point*

Everyone- *chases Meta*

Meta- RUN LIKE HELL *doing just that*

Blade- *tackles Meta* GOT YA

Meta- nononononononononononononono nononononononono, nopies, nee, nada, balls no, hell no, JUST NO

Xiania- well we win and you lose

Dedede- NOW ACT LIKE KIRBY

Meta- no

Xiania- yes

Meta- no

Galacta- yes or I will torture you with GRAPEFRUIT

Xiania- why grapefruit?

Galacta- first thing I thought of

Xiania- fair enough. Meta NOW

Meta- DIE

Blade- I'll pass

Sword- me too

Marx- three

Magolor- 4

Joe- merph

Meta- poyo, OZ DAMN IT ARE YOU HAPPY?

Xiania- that wasn't so hard was it?

Meta- yes it was *pouting*

Galacta- baby

Meta- get hit

Dark Meta Knight- *didn't follow a word of that argument* what?

Xiania- never mind we're off topic finish the questions and stuff

Sword- one day but not right now

Blade- yeah I like them

Dark Meta Knight- I LIKE TO KILL THEM

Sirica- horrible person

Kirby- DIE

Meta- please do

Dark Meta Knight- haters *pouts*

Sirica- um well *rubbing the back of her head* I don't actually know

Blade- that's awkward

Sirica- yeah…

Escargoon- um moving on?

Joe- merph

Xiania- ok the next question is from syani123 and they said, _Hello Again! _

Galacta- sup

_Here I am with moar question_

Xiania- shoot, not for real Dark Meta Knight *look*

Dark Meta Knight- *puts the paintball gun away* Meany_  
First: My thanks for the kisses both Galacta Knight and Meta Knight *send a kiss for both of you (n/n)*. Oh and sorry for making you two kiss each other again XD so here you have a chocolate bar for both of you to help you to take away that taste *hands you two chocolate bar*  
Second: Don't misunderstand me Marx. I don't hate you. In fact I'm a fan of yours...but I think Magolor is more cute and awesome than you...so Marx I dare you to say "Magolor is 20 times better than me and cuter and completely more awesome" like...50 times!  
Third: *Hug Magolor again* you are so awesome I LOVE YOU! Even when you broke my heart when you become evil...so here is my question for you. Have you ever think on apologize with Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and the Waddle Dee and become friends?  
Fourth: Dark Meta Knight I have manners...so I have to say please if I want something XD...I doubt you know what manners are (), so I dare you to slam your face in a wall three times in a row  
Fifth: Galacta Knight I dare you to read one of my stories named "Kirby on Time" at least the first chapter...I think you would love it XDDD  
Sixth and last: King Dedede. Why in the Kirby anime you are so retarded? I mean in the games you are so cool...I even got beaten in KSSU when you wear a mask...but in the anime you are just...Retarded!...and Escargoon is so annoying...Smash him with your awesome hammer ñ.ñ  
Now this is a long review, Thanks for taking your time on reading it XianiaKnight *gives you a chocolate bar as well*  
As for your questions XianiaKnight. _**Here have my answers in order how you asked them  
1.- Meta Knight 2.- Zero Two or Magolor or Marx (I can't decide) 3.- Bubble Kirby or Cupid Kirby (from Squeak Squad) 4.- Butter Building (any remix...my current fave is from Epic Yarn) 5.- I guess Kirby Return to Dreamland because is full of Wins! Galacta Knight, Magolor, Meta Knight...ULTRA SWORD XD**

Galacta- apology accepted *noms on the chocolate*

Meta- it ok *noms on the chocolate too*

Marx- what no, he doesn't need to get a big ego on us

Xiania- just do it Marx

Marx- fine *says Magolor is cuter and more awesome fifty times* ARE YOU HAPPY?

Magolor- give hugs not Landia *accepts the hug* and I tried but Meta looked like he wanted to kill me so I didn't

Meta- you liar

Galacta- I. Feel. Degraded. I. Is. A. MAN!

Meta- *lol*

Xiania- grow up Galacta you don't have a confirmed gender either *eye roll*

Galacta- no *raspberry*

Dark Meta Knight- I do to know what manners are I just choose not to use them

Sirica- bang your head on teh wall

Dark Meta Knight- whatever *bangs his head on the wall three times

Dedede- I acted the way I did so Kirby stood half a change against me

Meta- ssssuuurrreee you did

Xiania- hey I want to finish this so move along *eating chocolate*

Meta- ok the next question is from blazekirby and they said,_ Marx: yes you're appreciated a lot. :) *gives rubber chicken* here go beat up maglor with this. :3  
maglor: I'm sorry for that it was so tempting. Here's a hug and can you still use magic?  
Kirby: which fight was better in your opinion: zero2, miracle matter, or dark mind?  
Galacta: yes I am smart. Thank you :) you're still epic. Love life?  
Dark Meta: does your sword have a name?  
_**survey-  
fave char.: Marx  
fave villain: Marx  
fave copy ability: spark in RtDL  
fave soundtrack: miracle matter and Magolor soul for the win!  
random: Marx souls battle was great and I have to battle the true arena at least once a day, to see his cute little face and his cute death scream. If you'd please, Marx *hands a microphone and earplugs* take it away!**

Magolor- wait, what, no *runs from Marx who has the rubber chicken in his teeth*

Meta-…

Kirby- I don't like to fight so I don't think any fights are good but for the sake of the question… probably Dark Mind because It was easier.

Galacta- I bet you are…and I don't have a love life

Blade- does anyone?

Sword- I wish *looks at Blade*

Blade-….

Magolor- *panting* that was so cruel

Xiania- did you ditch him?

Joe- merph

Xiania- your still stuck in that?

Blade- I used super glue to make sure that he couldn't get away

Sirica- that's mean

Meta- what did I tell you about using superglue to tie people up?

Blade- that its rude

Xiania- wait you have had this problem before?!/

Meta- yes but I thought we had reached an understanding

Blade- I won't do it again *pout*

Dark Meta Knight- you're a deranged person…I like that in a woman

Blade- 0.0 0.0 0.0

Meta- WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!

Sword- NO YOU ASSHOLE

Blade- WHATTHEHOLYFLYING**CENSORED**ISWRONGWITHYOUTHATSSOODDEEWY 

Xiania- SHUT IT

Everyone- *shuts up*

Xiania- that you

Dark Meta Knight- just saying

Blade- *0.0 face still*

Sirica- past THAT disturbing piece of news the next question is from Guest and they said, _that is awesome u added Dark Meta Knight. I has question have u ever kicked Meta were the sun don't shine?_

Dark Meta Knight and Meta- YES

Galacta- *lol* nutshot

Meta- FU

Dark Meta Knight- that was fun

Xiania- well ok then

Dedeherp- the next question is from the evil guest and they said, _I dare everyone to ask me questions just nothing personal and if you want to know who I really am ask in the next chapter .  
to answer your questions you made as an example  
_**KIRBY OF COURSE  
Marx or Magolor... I can't choose you're SOOOOOOOO CCCCUUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE  
MIKE!  
I don't know...  
KIRBY CAUSE HE'S CCCCUUUUUUUTTTEE  
Kirby looks cute as a waffle.**

Our questions, we compiled them together

Kirby- Are you a man or a woman?

Sirica- Who here would you kick where the sun don't shine?

Sword- are you really Waffles?

Blade- if you're in a public bathroom will you pee if someone is in there with you?

Dedede- Why you no listen?

Joe- merph?

Marx- do you have a crazy side?

Magolor- Are you a genie?

Dark Meta Knight- Why the hell do you want questions?

Meta- who is better Dark or me?

Galacta- Would you THROW THE CHEESE?

Xiania- Have you ever fought Magic ninjas while you were in a war with fire breathing polar bears as you attempted to conquer Hyrule with your trusty sandwich What Son the 43rd?

**Feel free to answer these questions if you feel like it, anyone can**

Sirica- that mind truck aside the next question is from Eptastic Girl and she said,_ Flora: MINA GIVE IT BACK OR I RIP UP YOUR SWORD PLUSHIE! Mina: *Tackles her* Ella: HELP ME!  
Meta Knight and Galacta Knight: YOU have to sit in a closest. Alone. TOGETHER. And read this. s/8273504/1/Rainbow-Lover-Part-I  
Joe: Let me translate: When will you and Sirica go out on a date?  
Everyone: All of you have to have a Paintball war!  
Marx: Here *Gives a maid's dress* you HAVE to wear this.  
Mina and Flora: *Still fighting* Ella: ...I am out!_

**Favorite Character: META KNIGHT!  
Favorite Villain: Hmm... MAGOLOR!  
Favorite Copy Ability: LEAF KIRBY!  
Favorite soundtrack: ALL OF KIRBY'S EPIC YARN'S MUSIC!  
Favorite Game: I LOVE Kirby's Epic Yarn, since it has an awesome story line.  
Also, I happen to love everyone, so it's hard to pick favorites.**

Sirica- NEVER TAHNK YOU VERY MUCH

Joe- merph

Meta and Galacta *read the story*

Xiania- *already read it* full mental breakdown in three

Blade- two

Marx- one

Both- WHAT IN THE NAME OF WHAT SON THE SANDWHICH

Sirica- *lol*

Meta- wha, why, who, why *mental collapse*

Galacta- I would NEVER *cries in the corner over his lost dignity*

Xiania- that was entertaining

Sword- *rotflol*

Dark Meta Knight- I don't want to know

Meta- no you don't

Marx- but I have no arms *cries* FOREVER ALONE

Joe- merph

Dedede- is everyone having a breakdown today?

Escargoon- I guess

Kirby- *trying to console Meta and Galacta*

**Awkward silence**

Dark Meta Knight- paintball *hopefull*?

Xiania- ok game on

**One epic game of paintball later**

Xiania- *evil laughing*

Dark Meta Knight- *limping* hate you all

Galacta- *feeling better* aw did you get your butt whooped

Dark Meta Knight- DIE

Blade- that was so fun we should do it again

Everyone- NO

Xiania- that was way too violent

Sirica- Meta got his face shoved into the grass

Meta- *grass stains on his face* hate you all as well

Dedede- don't hate

Kirby- yeah it's mean

Meta- whatever next question

Marx- *paintball guns don't work when you have no arms so he's very sad*

Magolor- the last question is from Sxphyre and they said, _Awesome! Got a few things:  
Kirby: Give meta knight a cupcake.  
Sirica: Let Meta Knight shoot you with your own gun.  
Meta knight: Let Kirby play with Galaxia  
Fumu: Kiss king DDD  
Mayor(can the mayor come?) buy all the stupid DDD products advertised on television (DDD diapers, DDD soap, etc.)_

Xiania- can't see why the Mayor can't come on for a question *spawns in the Mayor*

Mayor- MY SHEEP

Blade- he is not that smart

Meta- stupid villagers

Xiania- I don't get why there is a mayor in the same village as the King I mean that makes no sense

Galacta- and ball with feet and arms do?

Xiania- touché

Mayor- um I already bought all that stuff so what do I do?

Sirica- wait you actually bought that stuff?

Dedede- I sell a lot of my products why are you all so surprised by that?

Xiania- *LOL*

Mayor- can I leave now?

Xiania- sure *teleports him away*

Kirby- ok *hands Meta a cupcake*

Meta- thanks *hands Kirby Galaxia*

Sword- Kirby take Galaxia all the time so it's no big deal

Meta- yeah he runs with a sword all the time so I don't belive he is going to kill himself or anything

Sirica- but I will die *D:*

Meta- *shoots he with a paintball* is that ok?

Xiania- yeah whatever all that matters is that WE'RE DONE

Blade- finally

Marx- whoot now I can sleep

Kirby- yes SLEEP

Meta- keep sending in those dare people

Xiania- yes DAILY updates until Friday so send those questions in

Sword- great lets go I have to pee

Dark Meta Knight- well that's just fantastic for you isn't it

**My answers (**_**You posted yours I should post mine)**_

_****_**Who is your favorite character of all time?  
**Blade Knight, your awesome even though you aren't a main character :) **  
Who is you favorite villain?  
**Dark Meta Knight you adorable asshole**  
What copy ability is your favorite?  
**Animal, I don't know why it just is.**  
What is your favorite soundtrack (this has nothing to do with the story, it's just a random question?**

Galacta Knight's theme, best boss music EVER (compulsive need to head bang when I hear it XD) **  
What is your favorite game (and why)?  
**Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, I had the most fun playing that game and Dark Meta Knight is just amazing :) . **  
Any other random information that you like about the series.  
**I can't take the English dub of the TV show seriously, Kirby Right back Up Yours (lol) It was just that bad. That and I have a completely irrational fear of Cappies, I mean they have no pupils or anything…I feel like they are stealing my soul with their eyes 0.0…freaky *shivers*.


	12. Excuses are Totally Acceptable

**Ask the Kirby Characters episode 12**

Um, between falling asleep on my computer, forgetting to save, being sick, Halloween costume cramming, school work, and an amazing new game…this chapter was severely delayed, I suck I know but it's here now.

**Disclaimer-** XianiaKnight has no rights over anything but the randomness, the rest belongs to Nintendo and Hal.

Troll line

Xiania- hello readers *happy*

Galacta-sup

Blade- still don't know what a wainbow is *uber confused*

Sword- does it really matter?

Blade- no…

Joe- YOU ARE A SADISTIC EVIL WOMAN *avoiding Blade at all costs*

Blade- *troll face*

Dark Meta Knight- where the hell is my lame double?

Galacta- sleeping

Sirica- how? *we're really pretty loud (shocker right?)*

Dedede- *yawn* why are we up so late?

Xiania- well you wanted to sleep earlier so we postponed this till now so no beaching at me or I will inflict bodily harm on you

Meta- *uber-cute still half asleep* wha?

Sword- next chapter

Meta- oh *lays down on the floor* I want to go back to sleep

Xiania- well that lets get started

Sirica- ok the first question is from…hey where are Marx and Magolor?

Xiania- …no clue

Galacta- we should find them

Bun- like NOW

Xiania- ok find those two before the cops have to get involved

**The hunt for Marx and Magolor commences**

Dark Meta Knight- ok I give up I can't find them

Xiania- where the hell are they?

Blade- Mars?

Sword- possible

Meta- found them *still tired but more awake*

Galacta- WHERE?!

Meta- Marx is sleeping in the sink and Magolor is sleeping in the bathtub

Xiania- hax?

Sirica- I guess

Joe- are we going to do the questions or what? *wakes up Marx and Magolor*

Marx- why would you do such a thing you horrible person

Magolor- what he said *rubbing eyes*

Xiania- you can sleep later but we need to do the questions now

Dedede- ok the first question is from the Random Guest and they said, _HOLA._

Galacta-sup?

_My first time asking questions!_

Joe- newb *troll*

Blade- be nice *hits Joe*

Joe- I was kidding *cries*

Xiania- focus, please

_I've been reading your story for a while, and I got to tell you... IT'S EPIC. Super Humorous! :D First of all, I have one question for you Xiania!_

Xiania: How are you today? :)

As for the rest of the characters! Here you go!

Kirby: How is it to save the world EVERYDAY?  
Meta Knight: Here. Jar of CANDY! Which Demonbeast scares you the MOST?  
Dark Meta Knight: How are you and Shadow Kirby doing at the Mirror World? Are you two friends or rivals?  
Galacta Knight: Who do you hate most? Meta Knight or Dark Meta Knight?  
Fumu: How can you summon the Warp Star? Are you GOD?  
Bun: You could play soccer? COOL.  
Joe/Sirica: How did you two meet in the FIRST place?  
Sword/Blade: When will you two MARRY EACH OTHER? COME ON!  
Marx/Magolor: You two are my FAVES! Better than any other Bad Guy in the Kirby series! Marx gets a box of Cookies! Magolor gets a basket of Apples! I hope you can rule the world for ONCE! First, how did both of you transformed into Marx/Magolor Soul?

Xiania- I am very tired, still kind of sick, and playing my fantastic new game; but other than that I'm doing ok

Kirby- eh it's ok

Meta- candy is good *noms* and that would have to be Wolfwrath (bad doggy XD )

Dark Meta Knight- I am doing just fine except for this buttface *points at Meta* as for Shadow, I really don't know it's not like we talk we just know each other

Galacta- good question *rubbing his chin* can I say both are the same person (technically) so I hate them the same

Xiania- logic here? What nonsense is this?

Blade- um not anytime in the near future

Sword- aww

Blade- sorry I don't think that either one of us is ready

Sword- but otherwise you would? *hopeful*

Blade- *red*

Fumu- if I was would I get beaten up all the time?

Meta- and the Warpstar (one word or two idk?) just comes when called so not that hard

Joe- so I could *evil ideas*

Meta- no

Joe- aww

Bun- yes I do, thanks for the complement

Sirica- um we ran into each other

Xiania- HOW

Blade- spam and plot holes?

Joe- um we were both at the same place fighting Nightmare and we literally ran into each other

Dedede- fail *lulz*

Sirica- get hit

Marx- FOOD THINGIES *noms as well*

Magolor- where's 02 when you need him?

Xiania- not here and that's all that matters

Blade- how DO you guys pull that transformation crap?

Marx- by the powers of greysku…wait wrong thing

Magolor- *facepalm* power

Xiania- power corrupts?

Galacta- I guess

Dark Meta Knight- whatever, the next question is from Kirbymepoyo and they said, _Another Wonderful Chapter!  
Alright! Some questions for our characters:  
Kirby, Who would you rather beat up, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, or Dark Meta Knight?  
Meta Knight, what would you consider the best way to kill Galacta Knight? (Or dark Meta Knight if you prefer)  
DDD, why are you such a suck up, full of yourself idiotic, fat blue penguin in the anime?  
Escargoon, how did you feel about DDD spending all your salary on demon beasts?  
Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight, are you friends?  
Sirica and Joe, do you feel pissed about being portrayed as enemies of Kirby in his games?  
Now for DARES! YAY!  
Kirby, swallow whoever you prefer and spit him/her into a room full of dynamite. NO DEATH IS ALLOWED!  
Meta Knight, stab whoever you want with your sword (don't kill anyone). Whoever is stabbed is NOT allowed to retaliate. And you may only stab ONE person.  
Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight, have an eating contest.  
Sirica and Joe, I dare you to go check out a prom.  
Sword, lock Blade in a dark room and give her no food for a day. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LET HER OUT!  
Escargoon, DDD is your servant for a day.  
Someone smack Fumu for me. I hate her, but Bun's cool.  
BEST STORY EVER! KEEP WRITING!_

Kirby- um Dark Meta Knight because he is actually evil

Blade- *smacks Fumu*

Fumu- hate you all *leaves*

Galacta- good riddance

Meta- good

Galacta- I'm relieved

Dark Meta Knight- FU, and hell no I'm not friends with chicken man

Galacta- grr *epic glare*

Dark Meta Knight- grr *epic glares back*

Marx- *** tension?

Everyone- *O.O faces*

Marx- what? *confusion*

Xiania- I didn't hear anything *lalalaing with hands over ears*

**Complete topic change **

Escargoon- really? *evil laughs*

Dedede- look what you did *runs away*

Escargoon- oh no you don't *chases*

Xiania- *facepalm*

Meta- the best way to maim (no killing) is to beat someone with a rubber chicken for LIFE

Xiania- harsh, thanks for the complement btw, I plan on writing this story until people get bored with it. And that's to everyone who has reviewed this; the story is now one of the most reviewed stories for Kirby. Period. Thank you for the support *very happy*

Everyone- yay

**Back on topic**

Dedede- no comment *pouts*

Escargoon- I am annoyed, I mean that's my money

Marx- getting paid son

Magolor- please don't do that again

Sword- please

Sirica- I'm not in the games *sad*

Joe- I really don't care

Xiania- indifferent

Joe- pretty much, and I still need to get Blade back for the super glue thing

Blade- just try it *epic glare*

Joe- eep *to the closet he goes*

Xiania- focus

Meta- yeah some of us want to sleep in the near future

Kirby- sleep is good *swaying on his feet*

Sword- but I don't want to lock Blade in a room *D:*

Blade- what did I ever do to you? *D: as well*

Sword- no food but I won't lock her up I love her too much

Blade- thanks *hugs Sword*

Everyone- daw

Kirby- um ok? *swallows Joe and spits him into a conveniently placed room of dynamite*

Joe- no. sudden. Movements.

Sirica- BANG *mean*

Joe- AHHH *jumps and sets of the dynamite*

Xiania- fail

Dedede- *lulz again*

Meta- *in the chaos* REVENGE *stabs Dark Meta Knight*

Dark Meta Knight- you prick (lol irony)

Xiania- I don't even know anymore

Galacta- but I'm not hungry *sad*

Dark Meta Knight- *angry eyes at Meta* me neither

**Most anti-climactic eating contest… EVER**

Blade- fail

Magolor-*yawn* yesh fail

Marx- *sleeping all cutely on the floor*

Sirica- what's a Prom?

Xiania- just go *points to the door*

Joe- ow ow ow ow *limps with Sirica to the door*

**We bring you this special update, as XianiaKnight was typing this she crashed off her sugar high and promptly fell asleep on her computer, quickly followed by the rest of the cast. We apologize. **(I suck I know)

Meta- *not freakin tired now* well that was bad

Galacta- I thought you wanted to sleep?

Xiania- oops, no more late nite updates for me

Blade- your mom came in and yelled at you for sleeping on the computer *lulz*

Sword- I think we were all too tired last night

Marx- *feeling much better* we had a sleep break

Magolor- like a food break only better *herp derp face*

Kirby- I don't think I even woke up last night in the first place

Sirica- idk *shrugs*

Dark Meta Knight- what ever the next question is from MikuIsAwesome and they said,_ Sword and Blade - How did you two meet?  
Escargoon - Do you like Dedede?  
Marx - What is 2 plus 2?  
Sword - Sing to Blade.  
Kirby - pretend to be Meta Knight._

Sword- well we meet through a series of freak events that lead to our fantastic chance encounter

Blade- we were introduced through our parents

Sword- you ruined the dramatic story *sad*

Blade- not that dramatic *derp*

Xiania- anyway

Escargoon- I guess but I am not sure what you mean by that

Meta- hopefully nothing awkward

Marx- *so mature* oooooooohhhhhhh, and two plus two = 51.34567

Magolor- …

Xiania- …

Meta-…

Kirby- *steals Meta's cape* I demand that there shall be no fun here

Blade- hey that was good

Bun – high five *high fives Kirby*

Meta- no freaking comment

Galacta- but that was a comment *logic holy shiz*

Sword- *singing in Blade's ear…which TOTALLY doesn't look perverted*

Dark Meta Knight- HEY KEEP IT PG-13 HERE

Sword- *very red*

Blade- *tomato*

Xiania- um next question?

Sirica- the next question is from Eptastic Girl and she said, _Ella: Okay, so I kicked Mina and Flora out for a while. They're not here.  
Meta Knight: Okay, okay, I've tortured you enough. *Hugs and gives a cookie* I'm sorry. What's your greatest fear?  
Galacta Knight: What did you think of that story?  
Marx: Aww, I love you! You're one of my favorites! *Hugs and gives a brownie, feeding him herself*  
Drawcia: *If she's here* People have paired you and Dorocche/Daoroche together. How do you feel about that?_

Meta- glad we have reached in understanding *eats the cookie* and I really don't know

Galacta- how can you not know what you are afraid of? *seriously confused*

Meta-awesome that's how *raspberry*

Marx- OK I LIKE BROWNIES *happy accepts the food and feeding thingy*

Galacta- IT KILLED MY SOUL AND MY JOY *cries in the corner* (I actually like that story)

Drawcia- um I really don't know what to think I mean I have never even meet the guy *confusion*

Xiania- and that is why I will ever get internet dating

Blade- pretty much

Drawcia- um I have stuff to do so I'm gonna go now

Marx- ok *still can't wave*

Joe- ok the next question is from Yang and Yin-chan and they said, _Meta knight: Sir, did I forgot to say that Galacta knight ated your cookies?  
Kirby: Is it weird how King Dedede got warped into space when you inhaled that doll of him?  
King Dedede: I dare you to jump off a cliff and sing The rick rolled song.  
Tiff: I WANT YOU TO DO STUFF TO META KNIGHT!  
Marx: I'll make sure you get your hat back after you died from Kirby.  
Blade: I mean Rainbow, Blade xD  
Sword: Can you please tell Meta knight to quit screaming like a girl when he figured out that I stole his cookies?!_

Blade- HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!

Sword- *lulz*

Blade- I still don't get it *sad*

Fumu (I don't call her Tiff)- wait what kind of stuff?

Meta- oh no

Xiania- where gonna skip that one out of some level of respect for Meta's dignity/confusion about the question

Dark Meta Knight- aww *sad*

Sword- I have never heard Meta scream like a girl, like ever

Meta- that's where the cookies went

Marx- I have my hat…last time I checked anyway *looks to see if he still has his hat*

Kirby- yeah considering that it broke all levels of understanding and logic in this series

Xiania- What. Logic. *really what logic I have never seen any*

Dedede- NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP *jumps and falls*

Xiania- *sigh* I think he will be needed later on so *teleports Dedede back*

Sirica- acid trip

Joe- The Wizard of Oz? *confusion*

Dark Meta Knight- um next question?

Blade- the next question is from marshchoco and they said, _hey peeps :3 I got a dare for all of you and no mety you can't teleport away even if you're awesome. ALL OF YOU SHALL DO THE CARAMELDANSEN!  
For the questions:  
_**fave character: mety :3  
fave villain: dark Magolor soul  
fave copy ability: mike  
fave soundtrack: ALL THE SOUNDTRACKS!  
fave game: Kirby's dreamland 'cause it got me into Kirby :3  
random: Mety's voice in dub was supposed to resemble el Zorro's voice (if you don't know him look it up)**

Xiania- well ok then

Sword- what's that *confusion*

Blade- really bro?

Sword- I just don't know

Meta- oh sh*t

Galacta- wait you mean we have to do THAT

Xiania- yes

**Everyone does the Carameldansen with varying degrees success, here's a list **

Xiania, wins like a badass

Sword, does well

Blade, ninja dance skills

Galacta, can dance (surprisingly)

Dark Meta Knight- fails at life (XD)

Meta- fails

Escargoon- MY SOUL IT BURNS

Fumu- MY SOUL IT BURNS x2

Kirby- does alright

Dedede- destroys our sanity with scary-bad dancing

Sirica- fails

Joe- oh snap I fear for his life, that was so bad

Marx, couldn't even do it (no arms again) so he just cried in the corner

Magolor, actually can dance, what the hell?

Troll line

Xiania- well that was eventful

Meta- I hate my life

Galacta- well I can dance *happy*

Kirby- me too

Sword- anyway the next question is from LadyWink and she said, _ -Meta Knight you homophobic sissy! You destiny is kiss a lot of people who you don't even like (or probably you do but not in public)...you have lost all my respect acting like a coward from something like a simple kiss...and Dark Meta Knight is yourself...that show how much you love yourself LOL  
-Galacta Knight, thanks to Syani (She is awesome!) I think you are a girl now...act like a girl and say something girly while you use a wedding dress...Oh and Xiania...*gives Xiania a baseball bat* Hit him with this if he refuses  
-I dare to Magolor and Marx act cute...but so cute that I get sick and Ill have to go to an hospital because your cuteness almost kill me. Oh and I'm a great fan girl of yours *throws candy/chocolates to them*  
-Wait Daorach don't go I love you!*chases the most sexy mouse EVER*  
Thanks again...and Meta Knight...IM DISAPPOINTED!_

Meta- well excuse be for no openly supporting Narcissism *annoyed*

Xiania- whatever, and I don't need the baseball bat I have this *pats the paintball gun of enforcement*

Dark Meta Knight- oh hell do *runs and dives under the bed*

Meta- and no way in hell

Galacta- but…I don't… why *D: face*

Blade- sucks to be you *lulz*

Galacta- fine…*dresses up in the wedding dress* are you happy now!

Daorach- *here* sup *leaves*

Xiania- uninvited guests *lol*

Sword- …

Marx- CHOCOLATE *cute jumps in the air with big sparkly eyes all slow-motion and crap*

Magolor- CANDY *follows Marx's lead*

Xiania- ah the cute it burns

Dedede- my eyes

Sirica- *shields eyes*

Joe- EYES THEY BURN

Blade- Next. Question. Please, save my eyes

Dedede- ok the next question is from Guest and they said,_ Kirby: y-u-no-use-duplication-device?!_

Kirby- I will use it later, I don't have a use for it yet

Xiania- fair enough, the next question is from random1 and they said, _Hey I haven't reviewed in a while. Question for Xiania, do you know that there are other people doing stories like this for Kirby? Do you think they are copying you and are you annoyed by it?_

Xiania- um well I wouldn't say anyone is copying me; I don't feel annoyed or copied so no?

Sword- um of the awkward question the next one is from JeanaStar who said, Hey_ guess what I haz an account now!  
Xiania-do you have any pets?  
Everyone-watch Heat Haze Days on YouTube  
PILLOW FIGHT!  
Joe-here's a box of cookies  
Kirby, Meta and Blade-here's a box of brownies for each of you  
Bun-here's a boomerang and a slingshot. Do whatever you want with them!  
Galacta-IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!  
Dark Meta-here's a machine gun!_

Bun- ohh I think of soooo many evil things *gets shot by Dark Meta Knights paintball machine gun*

Dark Meta Knight- *evil laugh*

Xiania- ok stopping this NOW *take the paintball machine gun*

Dark Meta Knight- aww *very sad*

Meta- thank you *relived*

Galacta- *faints from relief*

Xiania- (complete topic change XD) yeah I do why?

Sword- where is this "heat haze days thingy"

Xiania- yeah we can't find that crap…so we can't watch it sorry

Joe- cookies *gets wacked upside the head by Blade*

Blade- *evil laugh while holding a pillow*

Sword- PILLOW FIGHT

Xiania- bring it on *gets hit by Galacta*

Galacta-*lulz* I wi..*gets the crap beaten out if him by both Dark Meta Knight and Meta*

Marx- I WILL BITE YOU ALL

Magolor- THAT'S CHEATING YOU ASSHOLE *fleeing from Marx*

Joe- FOR THE COOKIES *Charges Blade*

Blade- you wanna go *beats the crap out of Joe*

Sword- *evil face* teehee *hits Blade while she's not looking*

Blade- *slow motion turn around that means someone is going to die a slow painful death* excuse me?

Sirica- oh s***

**The following is censored for you innocent minds, Blade. Is. SCARY**

Xiania- *traumatized*

Marx- who knew you could be so violent with a pillow *in awe*

Sword- pain *crying on the floor*

Blade- oh walk it off, I didn't hit you with a rubber chicken this time

Sword- PLEASE NO ANYTHING BUT THAT *hides in the corner*

Galacta- um next question

Meta- yeah, the next question is from Daisy1012245 who said, _hi hi!  
I got questions and dares!  
Kirby: why do you say Poyo AND WHY DID YOU STOP SAYING IT?!also, I dare you to say it!  
Meta knight:...your free  
dark meta knight: I dare you to be nice for the rest of the session!  
Galacta knight:...your free too!...psyche! :D I dare you to ride Meta knight! If you don't wanna do it, you can make Meta knight do it!  
Dedede: you get cake!...NOT!  
everyone: this is the worst dare ever and you can't back away, if you do, you will EXPLODE! nah! you won't get a cookie if you don't do it! You must ALL and I mean ALL to carameldansen! :D bye bye and don't disappoint me!_

Kirby- I don't know, Poyo?

Xiania- the poyo's were getting annoying so I used the powers of spam to allow Kirby to speak English

Sword- but he did just poyo *logic…Oz damn it*

Xiania- shushies

Sword- um ok? *confusion*

Galacta- *hops on Meta's back* onward my **censored**

Meta- hate you *evil glare at Galacta*

**See earlier for the Carameldansen**

Blade- is it even possible for Dark Meta Knight to be nice for a whole minuet?

Dedede- why u no give me ta cake? *very sad*

Dark Meta Knight- why….so mean (lol irony)

Xiania- be nice or fear my wrath

Marx- TOPIC CHANGE

Magolor- um ok, the next question is from Guest and they said, _sorry about all the questions u did not add a new chapter for a really long time._

Xiania- I was busy don't be a hater_  
anywho  
onto da questions!  
Kirby: I give u a chest of 100000000000000 cakes and sing nyan cat with microphone power up and nobody steals his mike!  
Meta: I give you a rocket launcher  
Dark Meta knight: I give you a heat seeking missile that is that is locked on to your specific heat signature have fun!  
Everyone: watch 2 girls 1 cup  
g'bye_

Meta- *evil laugh*

Dark Meta Knight- *fearful*

Sword- run like hell

Dark Meta Knight- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH *runs away from Meta*

Meta- AHHHHH *chases Dark Meta Knight like a boss*

Xiania- Dark Meta Knight didn't get his own missile thing

Sirica- I think that's a good thing

Marx- yup

Xiania- and NO two girls one cup…I veto that for reasons I WILL NOT explain, end of story

Kirby- ok *proceeds to blast Nyan Nyan cat into our skulls*

Blade- *epic pwning skills and breaks the mike* STOP

Magolor- my ears they bleed

Joe- ow *crying on the floor in pain*

Xiania- *covering ears* next question please

Meta- *back… I think he killed Dark Meta Knight* ok the next question is from syani123 and they said, _Hello again! n.n *wave's hand* Thanks to answer my questions  
First: Yeah I'm Happy Marx XD...sorry for annoy you *gives him a candy* don't get mad...I have a dare for you. You have fangs right? I dare you to bite someone...(except Kirby! Don't harm him plz)  
Second: D: Galacta Knight hates me now *runs to a corner and cries* Anyway...I have a question. Do you know people pair you with Zero2 or Marx? How do you feel about it?  
Third: *glomps Dedede* OMG I just played Kirby 64...I swear EVERYONE who said you suck or hates you...it's just because they never played the game! *gives you a candy*  
fourth and last: Dark Meta Knight give Kirby a hug and say something cute to him  
Why do I keep making LONG reviews? T_T...anyway *gives Xiania a candy* Thanks again for reading this_

Marx- *evil laugh* ok I can do that *bites Galacta's wing*

Galacta- MOTHER OF SUCK THAT HURT *flapping his arms/wings around like an idiot*

Magolor- *peeking his head out from under the chair* wait he didn't bite me…what the hell? *confusion*

Xiania- what just happened?

Meta- um what?

Dedede- I AM LOVED *happy*

Xiania- *eating the candy* well most people don't own a N64 (own like a boss XD) but now that it's out on the 20th anniversary re-release maybe Dedede will get some more love *ponders the universe*

Dark Meta Knight- *very beaten up* you will PAY for that

Meta- *sticks his tongue out* whatever

Galacta- *nursing his hurt wing* I don't hate you and I DON'T LIKE THAT

Sirica- dignity shattered

Joe- pretty much

Blade- um pie

Sword- wait what?

Xiania- the next question is from UnaChica who said, _Hola!.  
Marx you are so cute! I love you...I dare you to send me a kiss please! You are the most cute and evil character EVER!  
Sirica. Why you only appeared in one episode in the anime? (I just saw you in one episode D: ) You are cool! You would be a better main character than Fumu/Tiff  
Gracias n.n_

Sirica- I wasn the main female lead as my awesomeness would have shattered the very reality or Popstar and everyone would have gone brain dead

Blade- Same

Sword- you were never going to be a lead

Blade- *hands on Sword's mouth* SOOSHIE

Xiania- *confusion*

Marx- OK *sends a kiss and an armless hug…how does that work (no clue any ideas?)*

Galacta- I have had limited screen time thus I shall hog the screen for a whole second *steals the computer*

**One second of Galacta later**

Dark Meta Knight- thank you for wasting a second of my life

Xiania- *takes the computer back* Next question

Meta- *seriously confused by Galacta* um the next question is from KirbyWarrior655 and they said, _Meta knight and Galacta: You know I read quite a few fan fictions, and now I am confused. What are you two? I mean are you enemies, friends, or something more? Everyone has a different opinion on this but I think it would be nice to hear an answer from you guys.  
Xiania- please give Marx arms, it would be funny to see his reactions._

Meta- weeeeeeeeelllllll

Galacta- our relationship is actually never specified

Meta- we fought, I won, and there isn't really other canon info on our relationship

Galacta- but here we are rivals *evil looks at…no one, he is really starting to confuse me today*

Xiania- *topic changing powers goooooo* sure I think it would be funny *spams in robot arms onto Marx*

Marx- *stunned….massive pause*

Magolor- wait for it

Marx- OMGYOUAREAMAZINGIHOPETHEPOWE RSOFWINANDAWESOMESHINEDOWNPE RFECTIONFORYOUANDYOUSHALLALW AYSHAVENACHOOOOOS *passes out from the awesomeness*

Dark Meta Knight- *the prick* loser *take the robot arms and breaks them*

Blade- you ass

Sword- get hit

Marx- YOU KILLEDMYONEMOMENTOFJOY *cries in the corner*

Dedede- (glaring topic change ) ok the next question is from blazekirby and they said, _everybody's different, SO STOP PICKING ON MARX JUST BECAUSE HE HAS NO ARMS! he's still super cute. Marx have a box of chocolates that nobody else can eat, because you're awesome_

_Ok Xiania I can describe my oc for you, but it's your choice if you want her to spam in or not. It really doesn't matter much._

(Maybe next episode I need to get this one out and to get used to her character/ get this out so people will stop attempting to brick me)

_Magolor- I'm still very sorry for the rubber chicken incident. *cries in a corner* I don't know what happened to me. but I'll tell you this: your my second fave character in the whole series.  
dark meta & Galacta- I dare you to stop hating on meta for a while, you bad boys  
Kirby- dare you to use crash on the white wafers part of Popstar. *in a mental rage because of that world...*  
Marx- go use your laser on the raisin ruins part of Popstar *mental rage again...*  
meta-ok here's your book back: slam the both of them now. :3  
Sirica- here, have a piece of ice cream cake. :)  
Joe- stay wrapped in streamers for the episode.  
Blade- you can tie him up in those. do you REALLY love sword?  
Sword- go buy something for blade.  
holy jeeps I didn't mean to make this review so long. Sorry about that.  
blazekirby out!_

Sirica- THERE IS ICE CREAM IN THIS CAKE *awe*

Joe- *drools*

Blade- FOOD THINGIES *wants to nom the ice cream cake*

Dark Meta Knight- so many negative meanings to what you just said

Galacta- I really hope you know that

Meta- P.E.R.V.E.R.T.S.

Escargoon- pretty much

Bun- *lulz*

Blade- do you even understand that?

Bun- well no

Sword- then shut it

Bun-…

Kirby and Marx- ok *leaves to go cause mass destruction*

Xiania- crap…I thought this wasn't going to happen again

Joe- *figured out the dare and is hiding under the chair so Blade doesn't see him*

Magolor- good, no we understand to never do that AGAIN. Got it

Blade- *red faced* um…well…I..yeah

Sword- *hugs* forever NOT alone

Blade- *cute moment and hugs back*

Everyone- daw

Sword- and guess what?

Blade- what

Sword-* hands super glue* happy 12th episode

Blade- thank you *evil smiles at Joe who sucks at hiding* ehehehe

Joe- *panic* AHHHHH *runs*

Blade- FORFIT YOUR SOUL *chases*

Xiania- dark *mildly concerned*

Meta- (rehashing a joke) FACEBOOK *two hit kill shot…not really*

Galacta- AHHHH my face

Dark Meta Knight- I WILL get you back for that *epic finger points*

Sword- ok *rubs hands together* the next question is from czechrepublic45 and they said_, Meta: (referring to previous question) Daw that's cute. I think you would like my oc a lot then. And, if you could have any human form what would you want to look like? (hair color, style, eye color, etc.)  
D. Meta: Same with you, and why are such an ass?  
Xiania: mental over the Internet cookie for you.  
All: what would you do if the avengers suddenly got thrown in your world? ( Loki btw)  
EVERYONE GETS POUND CAKE! (And blade can't eat it all)_

Meta- I am not cute…and I would want to look like this, Hair color- dark blue medium length (for a boy) Eyes- white (can't really change that) and I would be TALL DAMN IT

Blade- short issues *wants pounds of the cake*

Kirby- OM NOM NOM *eats all the cake*

Sword- well you just said Blade couldn't eat it all

Blade- *crying on the floor* I got no food *sadness*

Dedeherp- Kirby by you horrible ball thingy you

Dark Meta Knight- Same as Meta only TALLER and I want black hair not blue

Meta- we would be the same DAMN height stupid

Dark Meta Knight- venir a mí hermano (come at me bro…according to my translator)

Meta- 打撃を受ける(Get hit)

Blade- go maith má táimid ag dul chun dul seo isteach i cogadh teanga, CLUICHE ansin AR ( if we are going to turn this into a language war then GAME ON)

Sword- je viens de hasard appris à parler français (i just randomly learned how to speak french) *:)*

Xiania- 大家停止這種無聊的，我會給你沒有食物 (everyone stop this nonsense or I will give you no food)

Kirby- if the avengers got throw into our world then we would have a language war

Xiania- hell yeah

Dark Meta knight- And I am an ass because I can be

Xiania- then next question is from taytzeng and they said,_ what happened to daily updates?  
Kirby: y u no use duplication device?_

Kirby- I don't have any good reason to use it yet

Xiania- see authors note for list of reasons

Blade- bad Xiania

Marx- *glaring topic change* ok the next question is from sunnyos and they said, _Hey everyone I have some dares,  
Half of you read one of my fan fictions and the other half reads the other one and tell me what you think  
sword and blade: make out on a random bed  
Joe and Sirica: same thing as sword and blade  
If you don't do what I asked you must listen to mike Kirby  
Kirby eat everyone's diner_

Sirica- we will do that

Blade- eventually

Xiania- um I know jack all about Pokémon and Minecraft so I may not be all that helpful…

Blade- WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO ME?!

Sirica- you hate be don't you

Joe- meh whatever

Sword- *happy rain dance*

Marx- I want a girlfriend

Magolor- Marx…now is NOT the time for that

Xiania- NOT ON MY BED GOT IT *better fricken not*

Sirica- I take the mike Kirby abuse not the kiss-Joe abuse *is forced to listen to mike Kirby*

Joe- no torture for me *happy*

Dark Meta Knight- not true, you didn't complete your dare sooo…*throws him into the room with the hell that is Mike Kirby as well*

Joe- AHHHHHH *pain*

Sword and Blade- *make out of a spammed in bed…hey at least it's not mine*

Galacta- OHHHHH kinky

Blade- *flees to the closet* MY PRIDE

Sword- yes *fist pump of win and awesome*

Kirby- *done torturing Joe and Sirica* OM NOM NOM *east all the food*

Blade- *peeping her head around the closet door* now my day REALLY sucks

Meta- you will live

Marx- *still wants a girlfriend* ok the next question is from guest of brohoof who said, _Hai. I is the guest of brohoof. Luv this series. Anyway...  
Everyone: do any of u like my little pony? :3  
Marx: WHY DO U HAVE TO BE SO FRIEKIN STRONG? It's annoyingly hard.  
Kirby: poyo.  
Sword and blade: why don't u just go out already?  
Joe: you rock. I don't understand why everyone hates you.  
Everyone (again): why do u all hate 02? He's awesome!  
Dark Meta: leave the series. Meta is too awesome to be trolled.  
That's mah questions! Sorry if I had too many. PEACE /)_

Galacta- HA, they just said Dark Meta Knight had to leave but I TROLL META TOO BWAHAHAHA *maniacal laughter while lighting and other crap goes on the background*

Blade- maybe one day but not today

Sword- *sad face*

Xiania- um I have absolutely no fricken knowledge on my little pony…does anyone else here?

Meta- um no

Dark Meta Knight- no

Galacta- PIE *so he has no clue (I translate idiot :)*

Blade- no

Sword- um no

Marx- because I has win and awesome that's why and yes I do

Magolor- um no I don't think so

Sirica- um no

Fumu- yes

Bun- yes

The mayor- yes

Daroach- no

Drawcia- no

02- yuppie

Dedede- *he has been silent so he must be plotting something* no

Escargoon- yup

Kawasaki- no

Axe Knight- yes

Trident Knight- beep

The captain- a little

Bomber- beep

Wheele- newp

The police man dude- yeah

All small Cappy children- YES

Scarfy- TROLL

Whispy woods- yes

Lololo and Lalala- um no

Parm- yes

Memu- no

Customer service- *yay Customer sevice :D* no

Sailor Dee- no

Bandana Dee- yeah

Landia- RWAR *chases Magolor*

Magolor- F *runs away*

Biospark- yeah

(What important character did I miss?)

Kirby- oh you speak poi

Meta- teh hell?

Joe- don't question it and I don't know why I am hated

Sirica- cause you're a prick

Bade- dropped child

Xiania- ANYWAY, the LAST question is from UnaChica and they said,_ Hola!.  
Marx you are so cute! I love you...I dare you to send me a kiss please! You are the most cute and evil character EVER!  
Sirica. Why you only appeared in one episode in the anime? (I just saw you in one episode D: ) You are cool! You would be a better main character than Fumu/Tiff  
Gracias n.n_

Marx- would you be my girlfriend *cute face* and here *blows a kiss*

Magolor- your still on that

Sword- um yeah

Galacta- FOOD

Meta-…

Sirica- because 4kids hates me

Blade- me too

Sword- me three

Meta- 4

Dedede- 5

Xiania- how about 4kids doesn't love anyone

Sirica- and yes I would

Fumu- hey

Xiania- hey where done

Sword- finally

Blade- thank all food thingies for keeping me sane during that

Galacta- your SANE *epic confusion*

Blade- I would smack you but I don't have the strength

**ENDING POWERS GOOOOOOOOOO**


	13. Where the HELL is Marx?

**Ask the Kirby Characters: Where the hell is Marx?**

_Aiya! I have been so busy with finals and family time that I haven't had any time to update this story I FOREVER. I know that I suck but here it is…better late than never._

_XianiaKnight owns nothing but the randomness, the rest belongs to Nintendo and Hal _

**\\/**

Xiania- HAPPY NEW YEAR

Blade- *has noise maker and is starting to piss some people off*

Kirby- SUNDAYS

Xiania- yeah we have sundays with everything good on them right now

Dark Meta- U MAD  
Meta- no *he has lots of sugar thus he is very happy*

Magolor- we will all have sugar comas by the end of the night

Sword- probably

Xiania- lets make this clear now…NO EVIL RAMPAGES DUE TO SUGAR IT IS NOT AN EXCUSE

Kirby- …

Meta- *disturbed*

Sirica- by the way were back on a normal updating schedule now *mostly*

Joe- I think that we would update better if we had that dragon program thing

Xiania- no Joe

Joe- damn it

Galacta- YOU MADE ME A GIRL *cries over shattered dignity*

Dark Meta (Oz damn it is a pain to write his full name so henceforth he shall be Dark Meta)- grow up

Galacta- and if you were a girl

Dark Meta- I would still be ten times more badass than you are now *smug*

Xiania- I started a new story (Warped Reflections is on HIATUS until further notice) and Galacta happens to be female

Joe- so he won't stop whining *annoyed*

Dedede- make him shut up PLEASE

Magolor (Marx is missing under mysterious circumstances, he may or may not have been arrested)- deal with your own problems

Escargoon- damn strait

Joe funny thing for you to say

Escargoon- WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING MISTER *epic angry face of doom and destruction*

Xiania- ANYWAY the first question is from MikuIsAwesome and they said, _What about Warped Reflections?_

Blade- Xiania is lazy that's what

Xiania- I am not, I am working on another story while I edit Warped Reflections (see my profile for more information)

Sword- am I in the new story? *hopeful*

Xiania- maybebut not right now

Meta- lazy Xiania is Lazy

Xiania- I WILL inflict bodily harm upon you *angry eyes*

Meta- no thank you *fears the rage*

Sirica- moving along, the next question is from 1kirbyfanever and they said, _I like this series make more not pressuring you or anything I just love this series. I did not know was a girl I was when Joe was could quest the stupid I laughed. Also my mety and Galacta knight kiss I was like • because there both boys and that's kind of g*y anyway I love mety he looks like my dog kilo total Mety and Kirby just so cute. I have a question for Mety: go and pretend you are Kirby's father after that you could have a pizza!_

Meta- I AM YOU FATHER *holy sheet Star Wars jokes for the WIN*

Sword- holy sheet (x2)

Blade- WE SHOULD ALL WATCH STAR WARS

Joe- YESSSSS

Xiania- *lulz* maybe later but we have crap to do right now

Kirby- for shiz btw *looks at Meta Knight*

Meta- um…I don't think so, no

Kirby- I want some parents *sniffle*

Meta-*awkward sympathy hug*

Everyone- daw

Dark Meta- *the prick as always* get a room you two

Meta and Kirby- P.E.R.V.E.R.T

Dedeherp- ok the next question is from GrassyDragon and they said, _Hello!_ _First time reviewing...so nervous!_

Xiania- don't be we don't bite

Blade- mostly *evil smirk*

Xiania- *clamps hand over Blades mouth* ignore her_  
Well here goes! _

Sirica- shoot, NOT FOR REAL DARK META

Dark Meta- damn it *puts the paintball gun away*_  
Meta: FACEBOOK  
Galacta: You're one of my favorite  
characters. Have a cookie!  
Marx: You're awesome _

_if you had arms,  
would you give me a hug?  
Dark Meta: answer true or false; This statement is false.  
Blade: What happened to Sparta?  
Joe: Would you prefer to be inhaled by Kirby and then swallowed or inhaled and then be spit back out as a star?  
Xiania: Just something I noticed from someone's question, if you don't mind... About "Heat Haze Days", I think he/she was talking about "__カゲロウデイズ__", so if you're interested, you can go look that up. This is an awesome story :D  
Oh and I'll answer the survey from a while back, just to answer!  
_**My fave character: Biospark!  
Fave villain: Dark Matter Swordsman!  
Fave soundtrack: Drawcia Sorceress or Checker Knights  
Random info: I noticed that quite often there is a huge difference in how Japanese and English/American fandom portray characters. For instance, Marx is usually the calm/smart/fun killing person in Japanese, and in English Marx is usually crazy. (I know because I'm Japanese!)**(yeah, as far as animes and such go that is usually the case)_  
Sorry for long review! Thanks for reading_

Galacta- SOMEONE loves me *om nom noms the cookie*

Xiania- I want to learn to speak Japanese (Xiania's random fact of the day) but there really aren't any place for me to learn *depressed*

Magolor- we will give you questions and such to Marx when we FIND him *missing his idiot*

Dark Meta- TRUE BECAUSE I AM AMAZING

Meta- *massive eye-roll*

Blade- well Sparta was taken over by the Romans and…

Sword- I think they meant saying it, not what happened to the county itself

Blade- oh…well I keep forgetting

Sirica- ok we will look that up

Joe-NEITHER *runs*

Xiania- *grabs him by his hair* pick one, it's not like that will actually happen to you

Joe- oh…then the star because LIVING IS NICE THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Kirby- I like life too *happy*

Dark Meta- your happiness kills my joy

Sword- da fuque? *there was no sense there at all*

Xiania- I really should look that up

Sirica- lazy Xia is lazy

Xiania- *growls*

Joe- haters gonna hate

Xiania and Sirica- *anger directed at a mutual target*

Joe- EEP *henceforth Joe sat in the closet*

Blade- um the next question is from Guest and they said, _what happened to uploads daily?_

Xiania- I shot that plan in the ass a LONG time ago…I simply do NOT have the time to do that kind of stuff

Dedede- high school is a beach

Xiania- you baka, you have NEVER been to school let alone high school so how in the name of hell would you know

Blade- cranky?

Xiania- little bit

Magolor- *still missing his idiot* ok then, the next question is from Meta Knight…

Joe- OMG META CAN ASK QUESTIONS TO HIMSELF AND CRAP?! *severely confused*

Xiania- I honestly don't believe that Meta is asking questions to himself unlike Galacta he isn't that big of a narcissist

Galacta- HEY THAT'S RUDE *angry face*

Xiania- shut up girly chicken man*smugness*

Galacta-grrrrr

Sirica- ANYWAY, Meta Knight said, _kiss Galacta knight_

Joe- what?

Xiania- I think that whoever this was meant Meta Knight kiss Galacta Knight

Blade- yes? Maybe? No?

Sword- we will hold off on answering that one until we know for sure, sorry

Dedeherp- ok the next question is from Vtcc and they said, _LOL funny stuff I wish I got to ask dares _

Xiania- ask away my friend we don't bite

Magolor- mostly *shifty eyes at Blade*

Blade- ehehehehe *evil smiles*

Dark Meta- ok moving on, the next question is from UnaChica and she said,_ Hola otra vez! n.n  
Yes Marx! Of course! *blows kiss to you*  
Xiania Knight...you cannot make randomly appear NOVA to give Marx those yellow wings he had before Kirby defeated him?  
4 Kids is evil...We all know that...just like Disney :D  
Dare to everyone: make a tower! (I mean...climb into others shoulders/heads XD) and just be sure that Dark Meta Knight will be under King Dedede because he make my Marxie sad :(  
Gracias! Sorry if the English is bad jeje XD_

Xiania- I am so sorry Marx is missing in action but we will return all questions to him when we find his stupid lazy lost ass but shall spam in NOVA for you

*spams in NOVA who looks at us and then leaves*

Blade- that was rude

Sword- tell be about it

Meta- EVIL 4KIDS! IS EVIL

Galacta- I do not understand what you are all b*tching about

Sword- you wouldn't know

Blade- *cries* why do you hate use

Dedede- *jumps on Dark Meta's Shoulders* onward my beach

Dark Meta- *collapses under Dedede's weight* OH MY FREAKING GOSH HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH

Blade- *MASSIVE lulz*

Xiania- TOWER

**We all kind of suck at making a tower so things were all messed up and we ended up falling on our asses but here was how it was before we fell **

From top to bottom

Xiania- top of the tower (WIN)

Blade and Sword + Magolor (who floated next to them because it is really hard to hold someone with no legs)

Sirica, Kirby and Meta (two short people plus a tallish person= problems)

Escargoon, Joe, Galacta, and Dedede (this is when we realized that our arrangement sucked as Dedede kept flicking Galacta causing him to spaz angrily)

And then Dark Meta was on the bottom and was crushed by all of us when we fell…serves that ass right

**End our grand tower FAIL**

Xiania- ow *rubs head*

Blade- I vote we NEVER do that again

Sword- I second that *laying on the floor because I kicked him in the face on accident when we fell*

Sirica- next time we will all just sit on Dark Meta

Dark Meta- sfuhuskdfjhksdjfh *still under Dedede who is unconscious*

Joe- well ok then *he escaped with no injuries…that mother suck* the next question is from LordAndre and they said, _Hello!  
I love this story a lot! (Gives cookie to everyone)  
Anyway, dares!  
Dark Meta Knight: Rebuild the Holy Nightmare co. and use your army of demon beasts to beat up Meta Knight!  
Kirby: Graffiti Magolor's Lor Starcutter!  
Dedede: Order a demon beast from Dark Meta knight!  
Magolor: graffiti Kirby's house.  
Meta knight: Rebuild the Halberd and blow up Dark Meta knight's Holy Nightmare co. again!  
OUT!_

Xiania- *to Dark Meta* no you cannot go take over N.M.E *to Meta* do NOT bring the Halberd here or I will personally lock you both in the closet TOGETHER *evil stare*

Blade- no world domination, sorry

Sword- those repair bills are ex-pen-sive

Dedede- AND THEY MAKE ME PAY *cries*

Blade- oh you baby

Dark Meta- AWWWWWW *sad*

Meta- damn *disappointment*

Magolor- PURPLE *draws green smiley faces all over Kirby's house*

Kirby- PINK *colors the whole damn ship pink…he's done this before I KNOW IT*

Dedederp- *to Dark Meta* give me a Wolfwrath Please

Dark Meta- were you even paying attention to the statements made earlier? *genuine confusion*

Dedede- not really

Dark Meta- that explains it

Sirica- I HAS COOKIES *waves a bag of those amazing wafer cookies in the air*

**We had a cookie break…so sue us (please don't for real)**

Xiania- Om de nom nom's

Blade- food

Meta- SUGAR

Kirby- friendship

Galacta- no

Joe- yes

Sirica- hell no

Dark Meta- double hell no (What, did you really think he would say yes to friendship?)

Escargoon- I am going to see my Mommy *leaves*

Magolor- please never return

Xiania- ok we need to focus, the next question is from LadyWink and she said, _Hello there Kirby's and Xiania! _

Blade- hey there are other people here as well *unhappy*

Dark Meta- whatever

Xiania- focus please

_Here is my review  
-Oh...My...God..! Marx...Magolor...I almost...die!...Seriously...I think I...have diabetes...GOOD JOB! *claps* you two almost killed me and Im happy! *But no more candy's for you because you'll get sick but have a lot of hugs to you two*  
-Galacta Knight what the hell are you talking about. The idea of you of being a girl is cool...I think it's kind of original. Anyway still Blade owns you  
-Blade you RULE! Why are you so awesome?  
-XianiaKnight I know right? Having a life sucks! I know how you feel! Can you shot Meta Knight with that paintball gun thing? That would be awesome...and you can shoot Galacta Knight if ya want too...just because he didn't say something girly in the DRESS. Also you answered UnaChica review twice XD  
-Dark Meta Knight you FAIL! It's "Ven a mi, Hermano" not "Venir"... Venir it's an irregular verb you newb. Anyways you are almost as fail as your other part...at least you look cool with that scar in your super ugly face. I dare you  
-Damn Daorach at least say something to me! I seem to be the only one who loves you to death and still you DONT care!  
-Question for everyone "Have you ever played Super Smash Bros Brawl?"  
-Meta Knight...IM DISAPPOINTED!  
That's all I think...This story have so many reviews because is just AWESOME. You rock Xiania...! Thanks again for reading this crap_

_OH damn I didn't say my dare to Dark Meta Knight! Sorry I dare Dark Meta Knight roll in the floor like a baby panda. I think you should paint him with white too since he is already black/dark grey. So he will look like a round, ugly and fat panda XD  
Im terrible sorry for reviewing twice. Thanks for the third time Lol_

Xiania- yeah we really don't need any more sugar right now

Magolor-*accepts hug…Marx is still missing* you complement people who almost kill you…well I can't really say anything can I?

Sword- newp, now STFU and DIE

Xiania- harsh *whips out the paintball gun* IT'S PAYBACK TIME BITCHES *shoots up Galacta and Dark Meta*

Galacta- WHY DO YOU HATE ME *curls up in the fetal position and cries*

Dark Meta- SCREW YOU *getting shot* no hablo espanol

Meta- but you just…

Dark Meta- PIZZ OFF FOOLISH MORTALS

Magolor- I miss my idiot

Xiania- *record needle scratch* we really should find him

Sirica- PAINT FIGHT *colors Dark Meta Like a panda*

Dark Meta- *processing* WTF?

Xiania- *covers eyes and LULZ*

Kirby- we have some epic smash bros tournaments on the weekdays

Blade- I OWN EVERYONE

Dedede- LIES

Blade- get hit, you know NOTHING

Dedede- more lies

Sword- is the meme bomb ready

Both- WHAT?!

Xiania- that worked *pushes Dark Meta down the hill that spammed in* ROLL FATTY ROLL

Joe- *epic lulz*

Blade- SUCK IT

Meta- *grinning like a fool*

Xiania- *done laughing* ok the next question is from Meta Knight….NO JOE NOT THAT ONE

Joe- *puts finger that was pointing at Meta down* oh ok I was confused

Xiania- anyway Meta Knight said, _Galacta - take your mask off (keep it off)  
Blade - SLAP GALACTA!_

Blade- SMACKIES *hits Galacta into the wall* TEEHEE

Galacta- ow *wasn't wearing his mask to begin with because I have ALL the masks*

Sword- yay short answer

Joe- ok the next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they said, _HELLO!  
Sword - if Blade got fat, would you still love her?  
Blade - what is 2 plus 9?  
Dedede - You have to exercise._

Sword- YES, love shouldn't be based on one's physical appearance it should be based on who they are

Blade- daw *hugs Sword* I love you too

Sword- WAIT! YOU CAUGHT THAT ON CAMERA RIGHT!*omg moment*

Blade- *sigh*

Dedede- NOOOOOOOOOo you can't make me foolish mortal

Xiania- Kirby

Kirby- yes?

Xiania- get him *oh snap*

Kirby- SURE *chases Dedede thus making Dedede exercise…I win*

Blade- *lolling at the idiot* Yeah it's 11 why?

Dark Meta- *in a tutu* THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC

Sirica- *dies laughing*

Galacta- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *falls on the floor* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Xiania- what bet did you lose *can't breathe*

Dark Meta- my dignity it BURNS

Meta- MWAHAHAHAHA

Xiania- this is your fault isn't it

Meta- *can't breathe…so he nods*

Xiania- ok moving along from that eye scaring pile of bull

Kirby- the next question is from JeanaStar and they said, _HEEEEELLLLOOOOOO!  
Everyone- go to youtube and type Kagerou Days JubyPhonic P (kagerou means heat haze)  
Kirby- translate: poyo poy poy poyo  
Metaknight-do you like cats?  
Dark Meta-you shall be thrown into the Pit of Despair!  
Marx-you shall have arms for one whole session!  
Meta & Dark Meta- listen to Just Like You by Lecrae on youtube_

Xiania- youtube is down…I really think that NOVA is preventing us from watching this

**Elsewhere**

NOVA- *evil laugh*

**Back**

Dedede- naw

Kirby- WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS

Meta- de fuque?

Dark Meta- *in the pit of despair* so what

Meta- yes and there is no youtube right now

Xiania- and we still don't have a visual on Marx

Magolor- if he is still in her invisible I swear…

Galacta- that would be freaky

Sirica- anyway the next question is from HetaHearts…

Xiania- BROFIST *derp grin*

Sirica- anyway HetaHearts said, _Ok so I'm finally getting around to reviewing!- Anyway, here are my questions:  
Meta Knight- I love you! You've always been my favorite character since I was little and that hasn't changed now. Here's a bag full of cookies, you can share it with Kirby if you want! Anyway, who gets on your nerves the most? Give a top 5.  
Galacta Knight- *stares for a bit* are you a girl or a boy? Since I don't know, you have to act like a girl. Xiania can decide what kind of girl though.  
Kirby- Second favorite character, hi! I wanted to ask if you have ever sucked in something that was so foul that you needed mouth wash?  
Dark Meta Knight- Are you as awesome as you think you are? Give me an example. Here's some scones. Good luck trying to eat it.  
Marx- Sup. Don't really know you enough to ask you something so here's the best root beer float ever. And some candy.  
Magolor (sp)- Same with you as Marx. *hands you a root beer float also with candy*  
Fumu- Why are you hated? Simple as that. You get NOTHING!  
King Dedede- Look I was nice, I put your name. Why are you acting dumb? I believe there's...something smart in that brain of yours, you just have to stop derping. Here's some cotton candy.  
Sword and Blade- Admit your feelings to each other! You guys as a couple would be so cute!  
Xiania- Just for being awesome, here's a magic bag. When you go to pull something out, it will be whatever you want. Have fun with this! And don't worry, I had Norway make it, so it actually works. XD_

Meta- *noms on the cookies* Um from least annoying to most, Kirby, Joe, Blade, Galacta, and then Dark Meta

Galacta- I am

Sirica- a he/she

Galacta- NO

Meta- yes *lulz*

Kirby- YES…we don't speak of the dark times

Everyone- ZOMG *0.0*

Magolor- ok thanks *takes his*…what do we do with Marx's stuff?

Xiania- put it in a pile until he comes back or we find him

Magolor- k

Sword- well…

Blade- OK ireallylikeyoubutidontknowwh atyouwouldthinkaboutmesoidon tsayanything

Sword- *hugs* love you too

Everyone (even Dark Meta)-daw

Dark Meta- NOPE I saw Xiania watching Hetalia DON' . ….and I am awesome because even puppies cry when they see me

Xiania- that's not a good thing you know

Dark Meta- sure it is you just don't understand

Sirica- sssuuurrreee

Blade- dumb face

Sword- yup

Xiania- *evil thoughts with the magical bag* I will save this for future use *lies and pulls out some firecrackers (I will give bonus point for anyone who knows what I am talking about)*

**Cue firecracker induced explosion**

Meta- the win

Dedede- it burns *if Dedede stopped derping then the world would DIE…simple as that*

Bun- *cries from the awesome*

Blade and Sword- DO IT AGAIN

Galacta- *confusion*

Xiania- um sorry about that I had too

Fumu- these morons hate me because I am superior

Joe- ur a Pokémon *really?*

Fumu- no

Joe- THEN YOU ARE USELESS TO EVERYONE *face-boot's*

Meta- I thought I would never say this but good job Joe

Joe- *feels loved*

Sirica- *truly scared* ok moving on the next question is from Secret Identity and they said, _Two dares  
1. Meta Knight- Punch every Kirby character who has ever been on the show (except yourself) in the face HARD :D_

2. Blade and Kirby- You have to watch everyone eat a GIANT cake while being strapped down to a chair and you can't touch/eat it. :D again

**Blade and Kirby cry in agony as a freaking epic cake was eaten right I fro of their faces…I believe that Kirby will be permanently traumatized by this even and Blade just cried**

Meta- ok *Joe, Kirby, Blade, Dark Meta (wait..), Dedede, Escargoon, Sword, Fumu, Bun, Galacta (really Meta?), Mayor, and Sirica punch*

Xiania- you hit Dark Meta and Galac…

Meta- I know *smug face*

Xiania- you…

Meta- yup

Xiania-…

Meta- ANYWAY the next question is from syani123 who said, _Hello again! *waves hand* Thanks again! (I will never get tired of thanking you n.n)  
First: King Dedede...Of course you are LOVED! How much you can eat? You are sooo...chubby...you must eat a lot at day XD  
Second: Aww Darky Mety Why you have to be so mean with Marx? I dare EVERYONE hit Dark Meta Knight...and he can't run like a coward or defend himself...but He can scream like a little scared girl btw  
Third: Dare for Meta Knight...and Galacta Knight...HUG EACH OTHER! (If you want to kiss too...you can do that as well XD)  
Fourth: Everyone...Dance Party! (in couples! Choose your pairing ;D)  
Fifth: Xiania Knight your fic is one of the most funniest ones in the Kirby section. I love it! You did a great job. And the closing without saving the document happens to me almost ALL the time XD You are not alone *gives you a hug*_

Xiania- thank you so much I really love all of the support you all give me…even when I don't update for almost two months *bricked*_  
Sixth and last: *sends a kiss* For you Magolor! My cute favorite villain ;)  
Thanks again! And Im out of chocolates...maybe in the next review XD_

Magolor- *receives the kiss* U MAD?

Meta- NO (to both being mad and hugging Galacta*

Dedede- A LOT *still feeling the love*

Dark Meta- *girly screams on accident*

Everyone- *awkward pause*

Everyone but Dark Meta- OMFG LULZ *spazzes in laughing fits*

Blade- I AM GOING TO DIE

Sword- *breathing is important*

Xiania- I'm done *has her head on the desk and I laughing so hard that there is a crack in the table*

Dark Meta- WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME *cries in a ball (I hope that was good enough justice for you)

**HEY TOPIC CHANGE**

Joe- GANGNAM STYLE *the epic music of awesomeness blasts*

Everyone- SWEET RAVE PARTY *epic dancing ensues*

**We danced until our neighbors yelled at use to stop disrupting their sleep**

Xiania- that was fun

Blade- freaking awesome

Joe- I really want to keep dancing *sadness*

Xiania- later we shall finish this

Sirica- ok we shall until then the next question is from MikuIsAwesome and they said, _*gives Blade a REALLY cute puppy* Blade, you have to take care of this puppy for the rest of the chapter.  
Dark Meta Knight - You aren't allowed to hurt the puppy.  
Sword- Kiss Blade.  
Dedede - Put on makeup, and dance to a girly song_.

Blade- *receives puppy…which is actually a hamster (WTF)* um ok then?

Hamster- *ninja smoke poofs away*

Everyone- WTF?

Dark Meta- hey wasn't me for once

Xiania- um how does one go about dealing with something like that?

Blade- *just confused*

Sword- I'm sorry *kisses her*

Blade- its ok it wasn't your fault *hugs Sword*

Dedede- *puts on makeup and some Taylor Swift love song comes on* I LOVE THIS SONG

**We will save you from the mentally scaring image which was that**

Xiania- ow my eyes

Kirby- my innocence it BLEEDS

Meta- *0.0*

Dark Meta- *0.o*

Sirica- ok *we need to move on now* the next question is from Yang and Yin-chan and they said,_ Kirby: What's it like to drink coffee?  
Fumu: I mean, do whatever you want with Meatball. ( AKA Meta knight. Lolz) * epic faces*  
Meta knight: Let's see you tango with a FAMILER cappy girl!  
Sword: Like dragon ball z?  
* ahem*  
BLADE! WHAT DOES IT SAY ABOUT FUMU'S ANGER PROBLEM?!_

Kirby- I wouldn't know I have never had any

Meta- oh oz no

Galacta- we would be beyond screwed

Fumu- *smacks Meta and then leaves*

Meta- I don't like what you are implying *raises eyebrow*

Fumu- *pops back in* NO *leaves again*

Blade- R U PMSING

Fumu- DIE

Blade- that says she has angry and I will pass on that generous offer

Sword- ITS OVER 9000 *so I guess he does…maybe?*

Blade- SHOOP DA WHOOP

Xiania- *waving hands in front of face* NO…

Sword and Blade- damn

Meta- ok moving on from that randomness the next question is from supermariofan14 and they said, _Xiania: can you get Ribbon to make an appearance_

Ribbon: What is your opinion on yours and Kirby's friendship?

Kirby: let me get this straight you defeated a band of thief's, performed an exorcism on the leader, and defeated the ruler of the underworld saving Popstar from a black hole, FOR A SLICE OF CAKE?!

Kirby- cake is serious business *nods head*

Xiania- why the hell not *spams in ribbon*

Ribbon- hello *waves*

Blade-*epic stares for no good reason*

Sword- ello *waves*

Meta- who the hello are you? *serious confusion*

Kirby- story for another time

Meta- k

Ribbon- well I think that we are really good friends but really nothing more, but I feel that his heroic nature is a good trait

Xiania- well ok then (I actually got crystal shards recently and have yet to beat it so…)

Dedede- *running from traumatizing memories* ok the next question is from and they said, _Well, I have questions, dares, and comments for most of the Kirby cast...  
Meta Knight: You are one of my favorite characters! I don't really approve of everyone abusing you so...you get to painfully deal damage to anyone you hate in the room, heal them, and repeat the process as many times as you want...and they are NOT allowed to resist or they will be burned up by the flamethrower attached always, you are one of my favorite characters.  
Kirby: You have only this crumb of strawberry are only allowed to eat this or anything from crafty with the things you have been like always, you are a good person, in apology for the diet...you may rig anywhere with 100000000 tons of tnt and nuke it with fire FOR KIRBY!  
Joe: I tend to have pity on people that suffer and prefer for them to get their (?) ,Christmas has come early for you! You may tie Blade up in Christmas tree lights, spray tree flocking, and apply explosive presents. I think you're ok...  
Galacta Knight: Why is it that the games qualify you as the greatest warrior when Meta Knight can beat you and Kirby can too? Kirby has beaten Meta Knight up too so doesn't that mean that KIRBY is the greatest warrior? You suck as a on you.  
Marx: You are far better than most of the villains that I have shall have a wish from me...  
DeDeDestroyer: How did you even get the Waddle-Dees and Waddle-Doo's under the command? You deserve a pie for being a better anti-hero than .  
Dark-Meta Knight: Give all of your valuables to the REAL Meta on. I force you.  
Escargoon: Why are you afraid to reveal your shell and what is under it?  
That's a very humorous story so it up_!

Dedede- HEY A NON-INSULTING NICKNAME *does happy dance* and minions are awesome

Xiania- too true

Blade- Joe, do that and I will peel the flesh from your bones with a rusty spoon *I think that she may be on her period…seriously she is really scary today

Joe- I will have my revenge *evil laugh with thunder and lightning*

Xiania- oh dear *remembering the last time*

Escargoon- there are children present so I will not discuss that

Dedede- *0.o face*

Xiania- I don't want to know *shakes head*

Kirby- *nukes the recently rebuilt Halberd*

Meta- YOU POMPUS PINK ASS *really pissed off* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IT WASN'T EVEN FLYING DAMN IT *angry eyes as he uses the recently acquired flamethrower*

Kirby felt the need *as if that justifies everything*

Galacta- AHAHAHA *falls on the floor and laughs some more*

Dark Meta- I am the real Meta Knight so I give my stuff to myself *the prick*

Galacta- Because I am older I am better *sticks out tongue in a really mature fashion*

Meta- whatever old man

Xiania- OK WE'RE DONE *before there is a battle for honor and death* the next question is from MikuIsAwesome and they said, _Dark Meta Knight, kiss Blade.  
Sword, give Blade a hug.  
BLADE GETS TO HAVE ICE CREAM CAKE!_

Dark Meta and Blade- WTF *0.0*

Sword- *possessively hugs Blade* NO

Xiania- um ok then? *is confused*

Dark Meta- U CAN'T STOP ME *kisses Blade*

Sword- *eye twitch*

Blade- OH SH*T

Meta- oh man you've done it now *runs*

Dark Meta- I am not scared of that loser *he wishes*

Sword-DEATH *charges Dark Meta*

**You know what angry Sword is a truly terrifying thing *hides***

Sword- NO TOUCH *hold Blade again*

Dark Meta- *incapable of speech*

Xiania- *stunned*

Galacta- oh gosh

Dedede- remind me to NEVER piss him off

Sirica- *scared* ok the next question is from blazekirby and they said, _im baaaaaaaack!  
Marx I be your girlfriend! *epic hugs*  
Dark Meta: You can't go away! *cries* because Galacta doesn't do nearly as good a job as you do trolling peeps. :D  
Magolor: do whatever you want *hands master crown...:D*  
Sirica: want more cake with ice cream? *hands another piece*  
Kirby: what are you planning with the duplicator...ima watching you...  
meta...free *for now :D*  
Galacta: here have an invincible candy and go nuts.  
oh Kirby and Marx, thank you for blowing up the two worlds. :)  
im done. bai!_

Xiania- *take the Master Crown and the invincible candy because I really don't want to deal with histil take overs today*

Galacta- fuque *pouts*

Magolor- I was expecting something like that

Xiania- and we still can't find Marx *heres cops in the distance and worries*

Dark Meta-of course I do a better job…he is a loser

Galacta- HEY *angry eyes*

Sirica- yes *eats the cake while Blade eats hers*

Kirby- nothing right now…I still need a use for it, and your welcome

Meta- well this is Kirby *points to kirby* the cutes homicidal maniac in all worlds

Xiania- true

Sword- *recovered from his freak out* the next question is from taytzeng and they said, _kirby - use ur duplication device or it will blow up in ur face after that u can use it whenever u want  
carmeldmamd (however u spell it)__**Do you mean carameldalsen? **__  
everyone - be nice to Joe  
by the power of spam I make it rain cakes  
(and cookies, ice cream and I also give you the device from cloud with a chance of meatballs (the movie) )  
peace out!_

**It rains cakes and world peace is established…for a short period of time**

Kirby- BUT I HAVE NO USE FOR IT *holds th duplication device awkwardly*

Xiania- that's a problem

Sirica- and being Nice to Joe will only happen as long as there is cake

**As for the sonic screwdriver thing…we sat and pondered the mean of the universe due to that**

Xiania- anyway the next question is from Kirbymepoyo and they said,

_YAY I'm back!  
Kirby, you get your own personal dragon helper for the episode, 40000000000000 cookies, and Y U SO CUTE?!  
Meta, you get cake, and you may pair up with Kirby to kill whoever you want to  
DDD, I dare you to poke Galacta Knight  
Galacta Knight, set the world on fire_

Xiania- no evil rampages_  
Dark Meta, teleport everyone to the mirror world  
Sword and Blade, GET MARRIED ALREADY!_

Sword and Blade- NOT READY FOR THAT _  
Once again, someone slap Fumu, and I'm out!_

Meta- *smacks Fumu*_  
Awesome story, BTW  
And now for the questions:  
_**fave character: Kirby and Meta  
fave villain: Magolor, Marx, Galacta, and Dark Meta (gives everyone candy)  
fave copy ability: Cutter, Sword, Parasol, HAMMER!  
fave soundtrack: The legendary air ride machine, fountain of dreams, green greens, butter building, halberd  
fave game: Kirby Super Star Ultra LOVE THAT GAME TO THE DEATH! **( I just got it for X-mas and I LOVE IT SO MUCH)**  
random: Everyone sing the Hoshi no Kabbii theme song in Japanese NOW!** _Not technically a dare so we will pass because I don't know the lyrics and can't find them on the internet for some reason (weird Right?)_

Kirby and Meta- *simultaneous Beach smack to Dark Meta*

**Swear warning, if this bothers you then skip to the next bold words**

Dark Meta- Asshats *rubs face*

Blade- jackass

Dark Meta- Smartass

Blade- thank you but my ass is aware of its intelligence

Sirica- why so much assery?

Magolor- DAT ASS

Xiania- ok were done *angry face*

**Ok I got that out of my system**

Dedederp- GALACTA POKE *pokes Galacta*

Galacta- ne whatever *tried and thus he don't give any bananas*

Dark Meta- well due to Dark Kirby, Marx, and an excess of sugar…the mirror world is under repair

Meta- that's a scary math equation

Xiania- hai

Sirica- dear lord

Joe- *missing the point of the conversation* ok the next question is from Eptastic Girl and she said, _Ella: Hi hi hi!  
02: Two fangirls are fighting for you. One is smart and caring, while the other is just insane. Who do you chose?  
Xiania: This is a bit off topic, but do you happen to know/like the anime Sailor Moon?  
All girls: Imagine a guy breaks up with you. What song do you sing just to make yourself feel better? And to be fair, I'll give my answer: Something from Taylor Swift or P!nk.  
Squashini: IT'S THE GREAT PUMPKIN! (I'm sorry; this had to be added...)  
Yin Yarn: if you took over Dreamland, what would you do? Spread your_ "fashion sense"? *Rolls eyes*  
_Well, this is over, now. Next time, an OC of mine will be joining me!_

Xiania- I don't get the squashini thing… Can someone explain?

Yin-Yarn- hell yes that was the whole point of me taking over dreamland

Meta- *horrible memories* YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER

Kirby- is Fluff here?

Xiania- no

Kirby- why not?

Xiania- because I said so

02- well the insane one, duh *like that makes any sense at all but can anyone here judge?*

Galacta- why is no one surprised at that answer?

Dark Meta- I happen to agree with him

Meta- probably just to be a dick

Dark Meta- so?

Xiania- yeah I know about sailor moon, have I watched it? No. Will I? Maybe…not really my kind of anime

Blade- Hetalia owns Xiania right now

Xiania- Japan and Hong Kong are my favorites *derpy grin*

Sword- oh dear fan girl alert

Xiania- OH HELL NO *fan girls are SCARY*

Sirica- I don't know…break up music isn't really my thing

Blade- P!nk "So What'

Xiania- epic song is epic

Fumu- Taylor Swift "we are never ever getting back together"

Blade- as if you were together in the first place

Fumu- HEY

Dedede- CAT FIGHT *gets popcorn*

Xiania- *facebooks Dedederp* no

Sword- *lol*

Xiania- and I would have to say…The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance (a really good song :)

Sword- ok moving on the next question is from marshchoco and they said, _hello *troll face*  
dark mety, mety, and galacty: dance the can-can with a skirt  
02: *glomps* I love you :3  
Marx: here have a pair of gloves *troll dance*  
Sirica/Joe: you like each other? u  
Magolor: *opens the roof and throws 100 landia plushies on Magolor*  
Xiania: if they don't dance the can-can Facebook them for me_

Xiania- facebooks are good

Magolor-*is attacked by the plushies…don't ask me how* OH MY GOSH IT NEVER ENDS *runs screaming like a little girl*

Galacta- *lulz*

Xiania- *falls on the floor laughing*

Meta- lol

Sirica- no I TOLERATE him

Joe- she kind of pisses me off

02- I feel loved *accepts the love to fill some void in his soul*

Blade- we still don't know where Marx is *now were all really worried*

**Dark Meta, Meta, and Galacta can-can in skirts and my eyes are still blinded from the horror**

Sword- YOU LIKE BLINDING USE DON'T YOU *holding his face*

Blade- THEY BLEED

Kirby- *cries in shock and horror in the corner*

Xiania- NO MORE I BEG OF YOU

Dark Meta- I HATE LIFE *cries*

Meta- I am so done

Galacta- ne whatever *I worry about him from time to time*

Sirica- *rubs eyes* ok moving along now, the next question is from guest of brohoof and they said, _Guest of brohoof is back!  
Galacta: I didn't tell you to leave the series because you rock. I actually like you. *gives muffin*  
Kirby: be as adorable as you possibly can. If you do, I has cake 4 u!  
Marx: keep being awesome and crazy! *gives cookie*  
Meta: why don't you like Dark Meta? I mean, you're basically saying you hate yourself! (I hate him too, but, still.)  
02: *gives over 9000 muffins* you rock.  
Everyone: read "my little dashie". Try not to cry too much. *evil smile*  
BYEEEEEZ! /)_

Galacta- glad we cleared that up *less confused* I like muffins

Kirby- Poyo? *is surrounded by sparkles and all that crap with big sparkly eyes and a puppy dog pout*

Dark Meta- OH OZ IT BURNS *covers eyes*

Meta- no I hate the stupid mirror world prick who is pretending to be me

Dark Meta- no ur pretending to be me

Meta- no

Dark Meta- yes you are

Xiania- OK WE'RE DONE NOW

02- but I have no mouth *sadness*

Xiania- that's a problem isn't it

02- yeah

Blade I will have the muffins

02- NO THERE MINE *holds them close*

Blade- aw *sadness*

Sirica- we will read it later we want to get this done as soon as possible for all the readers

Xiania- yeah overhaul people

Joe- OK the next question is from KirbyWarrior655 and they said, _The robot arms! NO :O!  
Marx- I dare you to bite Dark!  
Kirby- you shall now attempt to eat a black hole!  
Meta & Dark- I hid your swords, have fun trying to find them! (there with me, don't tell them that though!) If you do manage to find them within the time span of two minutes you both get a huge supply of chocolate (a warehouse full) if you don't you have to do something humiliating (can't think of something at the moment :P)  
That's all I have for now, see you guys some other time maybe, chao!_

Xiania- I appreciate the effort but I have already hidden the swords a LONG time ago and they still haven't found them *happy smiles*

Dark Meta- one day…

Xiania- no day soon that's for sure

Meta- you suck

Kirby I already did

Meta- why do you think he eats so much

Blade- but how did he originally eat a black hole then

Kirby- skill *happy derp smiles*

Meta- no clue

Xiania-…I really don't know anymore

Galacta- yeah…ok then the next question is from The Random Guest and they said, _Sup. So... my School life has been more vigorous than usual. But I'm still hangin there!  
Xiania: Is your School work becoming so hard that it makes you stressed or crazy?  
Everyone: Guess how old I am? (You will be astound when I answer it when I come back) Hint: I'm not THAT OLD.  
Galacta Knight/Dark Meta Knight/Meta Knight: 'Hands over machine guns' Go somewhere far and FIGHT. (NO KILLS)  
Kirby: Ever met a YOSHI? You will both be Amigos!  
Joe/Silica/Sword/Blade: Go play Black Ops. I WANNA SEE WHO'S GOOD AT IT AND WHO SUCKS AT IT.  
Marx/Magolor: 'Hands over Candy' I hope you'll both be Friends. :)  
Xiania: Also, 'Hands over a Frying Pan' SMACK that bad boy to the one who sucks Black Ops.  
See ya! ;)_

Xiania- yeah why do you think that this chapter was so late?

Blade- she was really busy

Xiania- and this semester I will have calculus *fear*

Everyone- 19?

Meta- we already have played black ops before and surprisingly they are all pretty good at it

Blade- I pwn noobs

Sword- too true

Kirby- yeah in SSBB we were good friends united under the cause of food

Galacta- sweet

Dark Meta- ok we will be back soon

Meta- EHEHEHEHE *sometimes…*

Blade- are we almost done *really tired*

Sword- I hope so

Xiania- yes I think so (longest chapter yet)

Kirby – ok the LAST question is from the evil guest and they said, _FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO TORTURE JOE FOR MONTHS!  
WHILE I TORTURE JOE WITH THINGS YOU DON'T LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!  
AND BLADE YOU CAN HELP ME TORTURE HIM IF YOU LIKE ALONG WITH EVERYBODY ELSE!  
...man! That was all I could come up with? well...see you soon!_

Blade- YES

Joe- RUNNING TIME *runs from all*

Blade- get back here *chases*

Sword- I will help her *chases Joe as well*

Kirby – will there be any food there *follows as well*

The others- WAIT FOR US *chase Joe*

Xiania- I hope to have the next chapter up in two weeks but no promises *chase Joe with the others*

**THE FLIPPING END THANK ALL THAT IS GOOD AN HAPPY IN THE WORLD**

_Note from XianiaKnight_

_This chapter took me 4 weeks, 34 hours, and a whole lot of sugar and caffeine to complete but I finally updated *exuasted*_

_Word count for this chapter= 6,949 (LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG)_


	14. One Year Later

**One year later…**

Xiania- well it has been an amazing year for everyone here and we couldn't have done it without your support

Blade-*throws confetti*

Kirby- we love you all *blows kisses*

Dedede-party

Dark Meta- no

Meta- buzz kill

Galacta- get in the spirit man

Marx- you sound like a hippie

Maglor- true that

Xiania- and much as I wanted to have the next chapter out today I have been unable to open my review pages for this story *surprise, surprise another technical difficulty. Oh joy*

Bun- I think the website hates you

Xiania- so do I kid, so do I

Blade- even though we can't get to the questions we decided…

Xiania- I decided

Sword- details, details

Blade- ANYWAY , we wanted to at the very least thank you all for your support

Kirby- you've seen us through it all

Maglor- technical difficulties

Marx- epic failures

Galacta- school work and duties

Marx- hahahaha you said duties *lol*

Xiania- shoo we are trying to have a heartfelt dedicated speech here

Dedede- can we even focus for that long

Xiania- I guess not

Blade- well shit

Sword- we still love you all

Marx- I am still so surprised that you have all stuck around for so long

Dark Meta- we are a little crazy

Meta- a little? *massive understatement*

Dark Meta- I was trying to be nice

Xiania- and there lies the source of our technical problems

Dark Meta- I thought we were attempting to be civilized

Blade- well we failed so PAINTBALL FIGHT *and the madness begins*

Sword- wait for me *chases Blade*

Dark Meta- finally

Meta- count me in

Dedede- you guys are going to gang up on me

Galacta- and?

Marx- TAKE NO PRISONEERS

Maglor- so in

Xiania- well I cannot that you all enough for your support to this series. You guys made it all possible and I wouldn't be writing this without you. Now if you will excuse me *brings out the paintball machine guns* WHO WANTS A BEATDOWN *charges*

_And everything was the way it should be._

_The End…for now_


End file.
